


The Lap of Luxury

by rachelthesquid



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mid-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgies, Pegging, Post-Thor Ragnarok (2017), Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, apparently i ship this now, but they just fuck each other in the middle of all the hedonism, gender bending, handjobs, lady!loki, loki is spoiled af, my life has changed because of a sakaarian orgy ship, raging hedonism, so thats where im at. next are the filthy tags!, stripper! Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelthesquid/pseuds/rachelthesquid
Summary: Ever pragmatic, Loki sees an opportunity to win over The Grandmaster's affection when he lands on Sakaar and takes it. What Loki doesn't realize is that it takes a certain type of person to survive in a position of power for so long, and he and The Grandmaster are evenly matched in the skill of silver-tongued manipulation. Soon it becomes unclear who is seducing who. Beneath the flamboyant and larger than life facades that they hide behind, the two are evenly matched in loneliness as well. Over time an odd, yet fitting form of love grows between them and Loki has to decide if it's worth leaving his old life behind for.





	1. Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Sakaarian Orgy Ship aka Loki Gets a Sugar Daddy
> 
> This started out as some one shot smut I started mentally creating in the middle of watching the premiere but then I started typing and I guess this is my latest obsession? Apparently I’m in good company though, so welcome aboard the orgy ship!

Falling. Again. At this point Loki wasn’t even afraid, just exasperated. If he were capable of rolling his eyes while plummeting towards an unknown planet he would be. It wasn’t quite like the thirty minute free fall he’d experienced courtesy of that rat-faced midgardian wizard though. For better or worse, his second fall of the day was different for several reasons. The first being the landing, which happened sooner than he expected and wasn’t so much a landing as it was a collision. He crashed into another speeding object, a sleek ship flying beneath him that interrupted his fall to the ground.

Loki fell with enough force to break through the roof of the ship and fall into it, causing a number of things to happen at once. The passengers screamed in surprise, fireworks erupted from the top and rear of the ship, he landed on a box that burst open and projected colorful bits of paper and ribbons in all directions, and what little clothing hadn’t been torn off by the jagged roof of the broken ship caught fire. All the while a dissonant celebratory birthday tune played over the speakers before slowing to a crawl and cutting off. The shocked screams turned to confused murmurs and the last of the fireworks fizzled out, leaving the ship uncomfortably quiet.

Before Loki could even begin to catch his breath he realized that everyone who was staring at him with wide-eyed horror was in a state of undress, each of them in several compromising positions. His vision was blurry and he hoped he couldn’t trust his eyes, but then everything came into focus and he was forced to accept the facts. Loki had inadvertently crash landed directly in the center of an orgy. Standing in front of him was a man wearing nothing but an open gold robe, heavy makeup, and a smile. 

Loki tried to breathe, mind racing while his body throbbed. Normally he’d play it safe until he could assess what the hell was going on, but the absurdity of it all caught him off guard and he spoke.

“What. In the f-“ Loki wheezed before he was interrupted.

“I. Love. It. Who’s gift is this? Oh look, it’s gorgeous.” The man in gold turned to a Krylorian woman standing beside him and asked, “isn’t that just gorgeous?”

The woman unzipped the restrictive mask she wore in order to speak, “She certainly is. A little skinny, but-“

Another woman, an A'askavariian, by the looks of her, spoke up from her position between the Krylorian’s thighs, “I don’t think that’s a female. Is it?”

Loki was too focused on putting out the fire that was consuming what little dignity he had left to give any response. All that remained of his clothing was hot metal that had fallen to the floor and charred fabric that covered some of his chest and, thankfully, part of his lower half as well.

The man spoke again, “How do you expect me to tell? I haven’t asked yet. You, gift.” He addressed Loki, “What gender are you?”

Loki gaped. He was winded, his clothes were still smoking, and he was covered in rainbow confetti and streamers. Still, he surveyed the room and began to work out a plan. The man doing all the talking was the center of this hedonistic display, the ship he’d busted a hole in and the birthday party he had managed to both figuratively and literally crash was more than likely his. Whoever he was, he was more interested in Loki’s sudden appearance than the damage to his ship. Between that and the...festivities it was a safe bet to say he was more than just rich, he was _obscenely_ wealthy. Something Loki knew he could work with.

“I’m male...but I can change that,” Loki said, eyeing the man before him and biting his lip. Best to appeal to his proclivities, and, judging by the range of individuals currently present, his interests were far from singular. There was a wide variety in the appearance, gender, and species of his guests. And in the acts that they were all in the midst of performing. And in the drinks and mind-altering substances they had been openly enjoying.

“Oh, you spoil me! Who do I have to thank? Who’s gift is this?”

Loki’s assumptions were proving to be correct. Spacecrafts to spare, shameless indulgence in primal urges, and accustomed to receiving sentient beings as gifts. He should’ve realized it right away, the flamboyant man in the strange makeup wasn’t just absurdly rich, he was in a high position of power. A politician or leader of some kind. The type of person that Loki would benefit from keeping happy. By any means necessary.

“Actually I'm not a gift, exactly, but-“

“Ohh, so that’s why there wasn’t a stripper in the cake! That would’ve been easier to clean up after, but this is _much_ more exciting! I did not see this coming! The flames were an especially nice touch.” He licked his lips, “Alright, baby, show us what you got.” He nodded to the pilot, who had been desperately trying to keep the ship moving safely. She pushed a few buttons on the slightly damaged, but still functional ship. Panels on the floor separated to reveal a pole that rose from the floor and secured itself in a second panel in the ceiling.

Loki was always one to think on his feet, but he’d gotten admittedly soft during his time posing as king of Asgard. Even with a clear head and a body that hadn’t been slammed into multiple hard surfaces (more than seemed probable, or even  _fair_ for that matter) this particular situation would be a delicate one. It was easy enough to assess, even with a head injury or three. Still, he was one wrong move away from upsetting, or worse, losing the interest of his target.

He’d had enough time to heal the worst of his injuries, so now he focused his magic on his appearance. Loki got to his feet and pulled the burnt green and black tatters off, dropping them at his side and revealing the undergarments he materialized. The interests of this man were easy to gather by looking at the company he kept and his idea of a birthday party. Several thin gold chains crossed his hips and clasped to a dark green thong that covered up the only parts of his anatomy the group hadn’t already gotten a good look at.

Loki stood, wearing only his boots and the small bit of fabric, and grasped the pole. It had been a while, but this wasn’t his first time pole dancing. It wasn’t even his first time giving an impromptu pole dance as a sort of distraction. He hitched one leg up on the pole and began to swing himself around, back arched and eyes locked with the entranced man sitting in front of him. He’d barely started when the ship lurched to a stop and the ceiling supporting the pole gave way thanks to the damage caused by Loki’s arrival. He found himself falling again, this time landing directly in the lap of his audience. He winced, more embarrassed than anything.

“Not nearly as graceful as you look, are you, princess?” He smiled and ran a finger along Loki’s jawline. “Now what do I call you?”

“I’m Loki. King of Asgard.” He stated, with as much dignity as he could muster after catching fire, giving a disappointing pole dance, and inadvertently joining an orgy.

“Mm I knew you were royalty.” He held Loki’s hand and gently kissed it, never breaking eye contact. “I’m The Grandmaster. So, uh, you know. Local royalty.”

He’d wrecked this man’s ship, crashed his birthday party orgy, and still managed to quite literally land in the lap of luxury. The entire ordeal occurred in a matter of minutes, but The Grandmaster was wrapped around his finger. Loki couldn’t help but smile.

***

“Alright, everyone off! Let’s leave the ship to be, er, repaired... and give me some time alone with this lovely little thing.” He tied his robe closed and turned to Loki, “Don’t worry about the pole, we can continue your performance back in my quarters. So relax, you can break character for now, princess. Oh! Sorry, _king_. That’s not a common one, but I like it. Very original. Such a, ah, _dominant_ persona for an exotic dancer. Now, tell me who sent you so I know who to be grateful to.”

The Grandmaster put an arm around Loki and led him off of the ship and down a long hallway.

“You can’t guess?” Loki playfully tested the waters.

“Oh, you are precious. Honey, just about everyone here brings me just about anything or anyone I could ever want. And then some. But this...” his hand slid round to Loki’s front and groped his crotch, causing Loki to purse his lips and try not to think about how good that brief touch felt. “This made my day!” His hand rested on Loki’s hip.

“So. Who do I send my thanks to? And how did you manage to get the timing right on that ‘crash landing’ because, I have to say, that was truly impressive.”

No specific allies to keep tabs on, no equals to The Grandmaster, no reason to allow anyone else to take credit for Loki’s arrival. Loki felt a bit strange telling the truth, but he figured that this man would appreciate it. He condensed his story enough to keep it entertaining.

The gist of it was simple enough. He was traveling when family difficulties became an issue and disaster struck, he found himself lost and falling into an unfamiliar world. Always up for a good time, he got caught up in the moment and played along at the party.

“I suppose I was just at the right place at the right time.” Loki finished, flashing a smile at The Grandmaster who laughed and squeezed Loki tighter.

“Just when I think I’ve seen it all! Oh, this is too good. So you really are a king?” He laughed, “I thought you were just a committed stripper. If I had, like, the capacity to feel embarrassed right now...” he trailed off laughing before he whispered, “It’s my birthday, I’ve indulged in a few...substances.”

That much had been apparent from the start. Although how much of The Grandmaster’s eccentricity was due to indulgence in whatever mind-altering drugs this planet had available and how much was just his usual personality remained to be seen.

Loki waved it off, ready to appeal to an ego that dwarfed his own. “Back home I’m king,” _A god, actually “_ but here...” he tilted his head towards The Grandmaster and murmured into his ear, “I’m whatever you’d like me to be.”

The Grandmaster shivered and Loki took it further, gently nipping at his ear and nuzzling him, inhaling deeply. He knew the quickest way to fall in favor with this sort of man. He told himself, ever pragmatic, that this had to be done. He also told himself that the tingling he felt and his quickened heartbeat were byproducts of the adrenaline from the crash and everything leading up to it. Even if he was attracted to this Grandmaster it was just as well. Lies were always more smooth when there was a bit of truth to them. And Loki truly was ready to do, or be, whatever this bizarre, attractive man desired. Especially if it meant a comfortable seat on the throne next to him.

The two arrived at The Grandmaster’s quarters and walked past several guards in gaudy armor. The guards proceeded to open the large doors, never looking directly at The Grandmaster or his current companion. If they noticed Loki’s skimpy clothing or the bulge in The Grandmaster's golden robe they didn’t care or seem even remotely surprised. Loki felt a nervous twinge. It would take a lot to keep this man’s interest. The feeling was fleeting and overcome with a defiant need to secure his place here.

The doors closed behind them and Loki took in the bedroom. It was extravagant to the point of excess, enormous and decorated with the idea of flaunting wealth alone in mind. The bed was absurdly big, covered in deep blue linens and perfectly made up, and pillows of various sizes were strewn about in a manner that feigned casualty.

The wall to his left was entirely glass, a window that overlooked busy city streets far below. The further away he looked the more run down and trashy the city appeared. He didn’t have to look far to see that the rest of the planet was a literal dump. He squinted, spotting heaps of scrap falling through portals in the distance. What kind of planet was this? Loki turned to the other side of the room. To his right was a barely-there partition separating the bath area from the bed area. The Grandmaster pulled him towards it.

“Let’s take our time getting to know each other. And allow me to take care of your injuries. I’ll spare asking you if it hurt when blah blah,” he waved his wrist, “It’s been a long day, I think we could both use a little cleaning up...”

After what he’d seen, and fallen into, Loki was grateful for that.

“So let’s wash up, get nice and clean...” He bit his lip and looked over Loki’s nearly naked body. Loki approached him with a mischievous expression and finished the thought for him, “...And then we can get dirty” then gingerly pulled him in close for a kiss. 

It was a moment of simple comfort until Loki pulled away and froze, startled by two servants who entered and began to prepare a bath. They filled a tub that could easily fit a group of people rather than just one or two, which wasn’t at all surprising but for this to work, Loki needed some one on one time. 

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re shy all of a sudden? I didn’t take you for the type to get stage fright, princess.”

“I’m...I just hoped we could have some time to ourselves.” Loki blinked slowly, leaning into him.

“Don’t worry, darling, they won’t stick around. And you have absolutely nothing to be shy about.” He eyed Loki with shameless lust before tugging at the straps of his lingerie.

“Come on.” He smiled then turned to the servants, “that will be all, give me some privacy with my present. Er, companion. If I’m honest she- no. Zie? They...?” He snapped his fingers as he remembered Loki’s response to the question he’d asked less than a half hour ago. “ _He!_ He seems like a gift.”

The Grandmaster spoke without expecting or desiring a response. He just enjoyed the sound of his own voice and had no real filter. With that he shed his robe, giving Loki his first real look at his naked form.

His mouth subconsciously fell open and he took in a deep breath. Something inside of him stirred and he realized he’d hardly have to act at all.

“Like what you see, your majesty?”

Loki suppressed annoyance at the mockery of his status and turned away, beginning to blush. The Grandmaster was the instigator, forward and aggressive in pursuing his desires. Loki found that in these situations it was best to play the opposite part, to complement the other person. It encouraged them to act the way they needed to. The timid received the loud and dominant partner they craved, one who would allow them to surrender control. The Grandmaster would get the opposite, a flustered and virginal personality he could expose to new experiences. And, to keep things interesting and hold onto his interest, Loki planned to throw in the occasional dirty comment and bold move. Just thinking of what he was going to do with his latest target gave him a rush of excitement.

_Gods, he’d missed this._


	2. Delayed Gratification

_“_ Oh...” Loki’s words fell into a sigh, but his expression spoke volumes.

The Grandmaster clearly enjoyed Loki’s speechlessness, “Your turn, love.”

He tugged at the one gold chain holding the deep green cloth around Loki’s waist with a smile. The other thin, delicate chains were more decorative than anything, draping below the first one in half circles and resting against Loki’s thighs. He slowly got to his knees, hands trailing down Loki’s body and his hot breath tickling Loki’s skin. The smallest sensations made his cock twitch. Loki blinked up at the ceiling and took deep breaths.

_This is happening, it has to be perfect, he has to love this. Pace yourself._

The Grandmaster pulled off Loki’s boots, working his way up until he got to that one pesky bit of clothing between them. When that was all that remained he took the chains in his mouth and tugged them away, clasps snapping and sending the silky undergarment to the floor. Loki’s breathing hitched at the abrupt aggression. For the first time, Loki stood completely naked before The Grandmaster, feeling oddly self conscious. Gods, he really _did_ want to impress him.

“Oh look at you!” He exclaimed with earnest enthusiasm. “Such a beautiful specimen. Really, doll, you are _gorgeous_.”

Loki’s face felt hot. The Grandmaster’s touch was gentle but similar to the way he spoke. Spontaneous and without a filter. Whatever caught his interest received attention, leading to haphazard expressions of affection. He ran fingers along his collarbone, traced the v-shaped muscle of Loki’s abdomen and left hot, messy kisses on his hips and thighs. The only restraint he showed was frustrating, and Loki could tell he knew that. He was definitely interested, Loki saw the way he looked at him there. His head was so close, nipping at his inner thigh. He shuddered inadvertently and The Grandmaster paused his worship of Loki’s body.

He rose to his feet, “You have no idea how tempting you are, do you? Or are you acting all coy to be a little tease? ‘Cause if that’s your play it’s working, babe.”

With that he grasped Loki’s head in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, pressing himself against him. The intensity of it rushed through Loki’s entire body. It was a quick kiss, but it left him weak. He whimpered slightly when he pulled away, to The Grandmaster’s amusement.

“In good time, love.” He pulled a still-dazed Loki towards the shower, opening the door and pressing buttons on a small screen embedded in the wall. “Let’s rinse off before we get in the bath.” 

The two stood under several streams of water, the walls of the shower made entirely of glass. Everything about The Grandmaster’s quarters was wide open to the point of denying privacy altogether. Even with no one else present their actions gave off an air of exhibitionism, something Loki realized excited him. The warm water eased his sore muscles, the sensation a welcome one after everything he’d been through. His enjoyment showed, and The Grandmaster moaned just looking at him. He watched the water run down Loki’s face, his long black hair, his lean, lightly muscled frame. He reached for one of many bottles lining a low shelf beside him and poured the contents into his hands.

“Here, this’ll help with the soreness. Believe me, I’d know.” He said as he began to massage it into Loki’s still bruised body. He winced at first but then melted into the touch. There was a tingling warmth to it, and the soft hands caressing his tired body felt both lovingly relaxing and deeply provocative. He exhaled, his back against The Grandmaster and his head resting on his shoulder. He seemed content to just touch Loki for now, so he let his mind return to planning where to go from here.

Staying in this ruler’s good favor would be relatively easy, he’d probably have to get creative in the bedroom (or orgy ship) department, but he could manage that. This was far from his first time in such a situation. Eventually, he’d have enough pull to get whatever currency or transportation he needed, and if that wasn’t quick enough he could get a good look at the layout of this place and sneak out, stealing whatever he needed. Which would... oh _gods_ that felt good. His train of thought was broken, but he figured it couldn’t hurt his predicament to lean into the role, as it were.

Loki closed his eyes and let the other man’s hands roam over his chest and down his stomach, fingertips tracing muscles and grazing the trimmed strip of hair beginning at his navel and leading downward without quite reaching where it lead. Each time his hands would move just a bit lower. Just enough to make Loki think he was finally going to give him what he very clearly wanted. He was already half hard and the way he touched him was cruelly tender and deliberately slow. Loki let out a shaky moan and hoped that the tease would take the hint. His response was to brush aside Loki’s hair and kiss his neck, a weakness of his that was just enough to push him past his pride.

“Please... Grandmaster.” Loki whined, knowing the tyrant was enjoying teasing him far too much and hoping to nip that behavior in the bud. He wanted Loki to beg. That self absorbed tyrant was getting off on it.

When Loki said his title The Grandmaster began biting Loki’s neck while he still teased with his hands. Loki felt The Grandmaster hard against him and decided to fight back by giving him a taste of his own medicine. He arched his back slowly, purposefully grinding himself against every spot except the one he knew he wanted most. He listened to the labored breathing behind him and smiled. But The Grandmaster didn’t give him what he wanted, only gripped tighter and bit harder, letting his fingers tenderly brush Loki’s inner thighs. Loki was frustrated when it became clear that he would have to be the one to break their little denial game, and begging wouldn’t suffice.

Loki turned to face The Grandmaster, breaking off the rough kisses on his neck and instead meeting his mouth, sucking his tongue and moaning. He pressed their wet bodies together and let his own hands wander. He pushed against his chest with open palms and moved his hips so that their hard cocks touched. Loki let his hands snake their way around The Grandmaster and dug fingernails into his back. He pushed as close as he could, grinding and frotting and kissing hungrily. Loki’s breathing was loud and punctuated by whimpers and moans. He didn’t even try to be subtle, subtlety was not in The Grandmaster’s nature. And passivity wasn’t in Loki’s nature, even though it was part of his plan. He rationalized that he was begging with his actions rather than words and that technically he still wasn’t the aggressive partner. Whether or not that was how it came across, the response was good.

The Grandmaster pulled away and laughed softly. “You little minx, you’re rushing things. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Loki nuzzled into the crook of his neck, “You don’t have any obligations...things to tend to as the leader of...” He realized he still didn’t know where he was. He really needed to stay on task here, get information while The Grandmaster was vulnerable and take advantage of his one track mind.

“Sakaar. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, I have my best people running the important stuff. And besides, time flows differently here. I ran out of room for candles on my birthday cake eons ago. Guess how old I am.”

That’s a dangerous game. He didn’t even know what species this so-called Grandmaster was, so Loki played as safe as he could.

“Well. I’m a couple thousand so I’d guess you’re close to the same?”

“Sweet of you, darling. But no. Anywhere else I’d be millions of years old, but here on Sakaar...” The Grandmaster let his hands trace Loki’s body again, still agonizingly slow before he finally gripped Loki’s cock tight in his hand.

Loki gasped quietly and closed his eyes. He had been searching his memory for the name Sakaar, but whatever memories and plans had been formulating in his mind melted away.

“We can literally fuck the days away!” The Grandmaster finished, nothing if not gleefully depraved. “The weird ass time thing means I’m still young and, let’s be honest, handsome, enough to do this.”

He probably only stopped talking because he couldn’t do that and suck Loki’s tongue at the same time. Loki wondered if it was a hard decision for him to make. He kissed Loki greedily, holding him tight and pushing into him. He was rough, everything about the way he kissed him felt like he was marking Loki as his own, claiming him with bite marks. One hand cupped Loki’s sharp jawline, the other remained wrapped around his hard cock. The Grandmaster pulled his hand along the length of him slowly. He stroked his cock and gripped his balls, exploring his body. He was playing with him to see what he responded to, what got a rise out of him. His hold was possessive even though no one else was near, and so tight that Loki gasped for air on the precipice of pain and pleasure. From the look of it that was exactly where he wanted his new plaything to be, and he kept him right there on the edge, leaving Loki to wonder which side he would fall on. The Grandmaster broke off their kiss and Loki inhaled sharply, eyes wide. The other man’s breathing was steady, but growing heavier. He looked at Loki’s body like he was still seeing it for the first time. 

“I’ll never get over how gorgeous you are.” His hushed tone and the reverent way he looked at him made Loki shiver. When his hand started to move again Loki tilted his head back, letting it rest against the steamy glass.  

He teased the tip of Loki’s cock with feather light touches and slid his other hand down Loki’s back. He trailed his spine before squeezing and then slapping his ass. Loki’s shocked but admittedly excited gasp made the older man smile.  

The Grandmaster leaned over and covered his fingers with the contents of another bottle. He turned Loki around before he started to explore his body again, gripping him in the front and back. Loki felt a prickling sensation when the liquid on his fingers brushed against him. It was strange at first but then penetrated his skin with a deep and relaxing warmth that left him aching for more. He closed his eyes and exhaled, once again bringing a smile to The Grandmaster’s face. His short, painted fingernails dug into Loki, guaranteeing marks the next day. 

“Is it alright if I feel inside you, baby? Just fingers...for now.” The Grandmaster’s voice was soft and low, his tone surprisingly gentle.

“Yes! I mean-“ Loki hadn’t intended to yelp his response, but his desperation was starting to peak. He cleared his throat, “Yes, you can...touch wherever you... _oh, fuck..._ ”

The Grandmaster was no doubt entertained by his eager little plaything, but in that moment Loki couldn’t process his success. His touch lit up Loki’s body and any motive besides continuing to let this man have his way with him was shoved aside. He let himself focus on the heat of the body pressed against his, on the hand wrapped around his cock and the other with a tight grip on his ass. The Grandmaster must have spent a good amount of his time on Sakaar doing just this, he seemed to know exactly where Loki wanted to be touched and he used that to his full advantage. He lightly rimmed Loki with his fingers, slowly building pressure without actually pushing inside of him. For someone as used to instant gratification as Loki, it was torturously slow. 

The Grandmaster pulled his hands away altogether and Loki whimpered.

“What’s wrong, babydoll?” He teased.

”Don’t stop... _please_ don’t stop."

“Patience is a virtue, love. One of the few I put any stock in. If I give you what you want right away...” he kissed Loki’s neck, “it won’t be as satisfying. I want to take my time with you. Can’t have you getting spoiled, princess. Besides, delayed gratification is underrated.” The Grandmaster moaned into Loki’s neck. Damn him. He surely knew by now that Loki was especially sensitive there, each brush of the lips reducing him to a mewling whore willing to do _anything_ just to be touched.

He gripped Loki’s hips and pulled his body close, sucking at sensitive skin and grinding his own hard cock against the younger man. He rubbed himself against Loki’s ass and bit down harder on Loki’s neck as his arousal peaked. Loki was practically shaking, teeth clenched in an attempt to keep quiet. Once his breathing had settled and his desperation was replaced with obedience he was given what he wanted. 

The warm lubricant he had poured onto his hands had allowed two fingers easy entrance and The Grandmaster expertly worked exactly the right spot, causing Loki to swear and suck in deep breaths. He couldn’t help being loud and his echoing moans would likely be overheard, but he didn’t care. If anything he liked the idea of being heard. Of people knowing exactly what the two were doing. The Grandmaster moaned Loki’s name, getting louder as well. 

Loki felt the intensity build up again, that familiar electricity moving throughout his body. So close to release, to hypersensitivity. Loki could hardly stand it, the feeling kept escalating higher and higher, then just as he was sure he was going to cum The Grandmaster would stop what he was doing. He’d hold him tight and slow the movement of the fingers inside him to a stop. Precum ran down his cock, his vision blurred, and he struggled to form complete words. Loki shed any remaining pride and he begged for The Grandmaster to let him finish.

“All you had to do was ask, Loki.” He breathed into his ear.

With just a few quick strokes in and outside of his toy, The Grandmaster made Loki cry out as he came. He was loud when he was worked up, and even louder when he came, something The Grandmaster loved. He bit his lip and wished he could see all of it at once. Loki’s face when he felt that moment of pure ecstasy, his muscles tightening, his hard cock the moment he came, cum spilling over his hand. He didn’t know where to look, it was so much to take in. Loki quivered and The Grandmaster kept going, each stroke continuing to draw more out of him. It stained the glass before it was washed to the floor, pooling beneath them. The feeling was overpowering, lighting up every nerve as he rode out the aftershocks. The immense sensation of release left his legs wobbly and his body weak. 

“Are you _still_ cumming, baby?” He licked his lips and swore, muttering about how much of a turn on it was. 

Loki’s cheeks flushed from the steamy water falling around them, the raw shock that claimed his body, and the slight embarrassment at just how desperately and just how much he came.

When he’d had a moment to regain his composure Loki cleared his throat, “It’s...been a while. Ruling a planet keeps me busy.” He relaxed against The Grandmaster, spent and still shaking a bit.

“Clearly you and I have different ideas about being in charge.” He eyed Loki and absently traced his body with his fingertips. “I think your stay here will be good for you. I mean, if you thought that little bit of foreplay was good...by the time I’m done with you you’ll never wanna leave.”

Anyone who considered an orgasm like _that_ to be part of a bit of foreplay had to be a hedonist or a masochist. Or both.

Loki smiled, leaning into him, “That sounds perfect.” The Grandmaster stroked Loki’s hair then tenderly rinsed and washed both of their bodies off. It felt almost as good as the sex did, he hadn’t realized how touch starved he was until he received near constant affection. Loki turned to face him, timidly looking him over, eyes falling on the erection that made him slightly insecure about his own size. “What do you want me to...“

Before he could find a way to phrase that question Loki found himself wrapped up in the man’s arms, lips pressed together, effectively shushing anything more he had to ask.

“Tell you what. You, my darling, can do whatever you like. I’ve had people literally bending over backwards for me all day, show me what you like. Any toys or tricks or outfits, whatever gets you going I wanna give it to you. So. How do you want me?”

If he were honest, on his knees. Which is why he figured that was exactly what The Grandmaster wanted. A submissive type to worship him. The only problem was that what he wanted he could easily obtain.

He’d seen quite a lot on that ship. Some things he could only hope to forget. So many bodies and so, so many fluids. But that aside there were also people dressed in all sorts of intricate outfits, tied up and displaying overt submission. This was a ruler with the power and wealth to indulge in any debauchery he could think of. What could Loki give him that he couldn’t already get with a snap of his fingers?

His fingers.

The gentle way they traced Loki’s skin with such admiration and...intimacy. He had specifically asked to be alone with him, they shared each other with just their bodies. For all his wild indulgences it seemed that it had been a long time since he just had sex, plain and simple. Venture far enough into the absurd and the commonplace seems oddly enticing. Maybe The Grandmaster was touch starved in a different sort of way.

Loki ran his hands along the man’s chest and then up to his face, bringing him in close enough to whisper in his ear.

“ _How_ do I want you? I just _want_ you. That’s it. I want to get on my knees and suck you dry. I want to taste you while you fuck me. I want your cock deep in my throat. I want you to cum inside me and I want to make it so good that you won’t be able to stand upright afterwards...then the real fun can begin.” With that last sentence, The Grandmaster looked at Loki like he’d fallen in love. He nodded towards the bath.

“Over here.” There were several smooth steps leading down into the tub. The Grandmaster settled on a shallow one and pulled Loki into his lap, hungrily kissing his soft lips. Loki lowered himself into the hot water and positioned himself on his knees a step or two above the bottom of the tub. His mouth was perfectly leveled for what he was about to do and had the feeling that this design was no coincidence.

Loki looked up through batted eyelashes and asked, “Are you ready?”

The Grandmaster smiled, “Tease. You know I’ve been ready for you since the first time I had you on my lap.” He stroked Loki’s hair, the light touch causing a soft moan. Loki moved his open mouth in close, running his tongue along the underside of The Grandmaster’s throbbing cock. He moaned again, heavily this time, as he took the length of him in his throat.

The vibrations and tightness of his throat alone would’ve been enough to excite him, but the sight of Loki’s wet body moving eagerly to please him drove The Grandmaster wild. He tightened his grip on Loki’s hair and moaned his name. Loki pulled back, cheeks hollowed and tongue teasing, and let The Grandmaster’s cock slip out of his mouth. He swallowed saliva and precum, The Grandmaster looking from his wet lips to the movement of his Adam’s apple. He pulled Loki close again by his hair. 

This was a good start. It wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him, but that was perfect. He’d want more. Loki’s body moved on autopilot, going through the motions of pleasuring the other man while he thought of his next move. He found it a bit difficult to focus both on suppressing his gag reflex and planning to manipulate and/or overthrow a deranged dictator, but he managed. And the more he reflected on the matter the more he felt there was no rush to leave. 

Loki usually loved giving as much as receiving, but the steam made breathing through his nose difficult and he was feeling lightheaded. That paired with the hot water and the intense sex he just had left him dangerously dizzy. Loki pulled back, noisily letting the cock pop out of his mouth. He gasped in a few heavy, wet breaths before he took the tip into his mouth again, this time gripping the shaft with one hand and cupping his balls in the other. He hoped that would help him control how far The Grandmaster could push his cock down his throat. He worked him with his hands and ran his tongue along the tip of his cock. The salty taste of precum melted onto Loki’s tongue and The Grandmaster grew closer. He knew he was close before they even got in the tub, so Loki was surprised that he'd held out for so long and mentally demanded that he just finish already. 

_Just cum already before I choke on your ridiculously long cock and drown in your tub because that cannot be the way I die._

Loki flicked his tongue over the tip just enough to get him to the edge and then took the entire length into his throat again. He hummed softly, putting everything he had into finishing this. Finally, his hips thrust forward, pushing himself deeper into Loki just as he came. A bit too deep, actually, and Loki pulled away coughing and gasping for air. He was still struggling to breathe and he was fairly certain that semen had gone down the wrong pipe, but he was more concerned about ruining the moment and killing the fantasy. The Grandmaster barely suppressed laughter when he asked if Loki was okay, awkwardly patting him on the back.

The dazed, reassuring look Loki gave as he swallowed brought a smile to The Grandmaster’s face. He pulled Loki close and kissed his slick mouth. The two sank into the steamy water. It felt incredible, too easy to get lost in and give in to the idea of just staying here, on this man’s lap, forever. But somewhere in the back of his mind Loki reminded himself that this wasn’t just about pleasure.

_Focus. You can breathe now. He, oh that thing he does with his tongue...doesn’t matter if you don’t ensure your place as more than a one time fling. There go his hands again, fuck. That’s still really sensitive but...oh. OH, okay. Fuck, he’s good. Yes he’s calling you princess and you’re starting to get completely hard again but that’s probably unrelated to the pet name. Even if it’s oddly arousing.  Fucking focus. Find out what you can._

Loki straddled his target’s body and nipped at his lips. He paused to catch his breath, resting his forehead on The Grandmaster’s.

“You’re not getting tired, are you?” He murmured. “I could do this all night, and on Sakaar that’s really saying something. You look exhausted though, princess.” He brushed a strand of hair away from Loki’s face, “You’ve had quite the day.” He pouted sympathetically.

“No, no. I want to keep...this is really...” he left off with a dreamy sigh and knowing smile. “I’m just...I guess I am a little worn out.” Loki laughed softly, hoping he’d take the bait and settle for some cuddling, or more likely, groping, in bed.

“How about we dry off and lay down for a bit?” He tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear.

Thank the gods. Loki felt physically and emotionally drained. He’d woken up a king and ended the day sucking a decent living arrangement out of the cock of the ruler of a planet made of garbage. Still, he’d had worse days.


	3. How We Got Here

Loki’s head throbbed when he woke up in a strange bed, in the arms of a strange man, with only a fuzzy memory of the day before. Never much of a morning person, Loki kept his eyes closed as he bitterly retraced his steps. 

How did he get here? He was king of Asgard but then Thor was a dick and ruined that so he had to take him to see his dick of a father, but an ugly Midgardian magician decided to be a dick for no reason and slowed them down so they got to Odin just in time to see him die, good riddance, but then Odin’s unfinished business showed up in the form of Loki’s adopted sister who stole his entire look and kingdom before getting him thrown into space because apparently she’s a dick too. And then...he crash landed into a hedonistic trash king’s orgy ship and promptly sucked that dick’s dick to maintain the lifestyle he’d become accustomed to. Right. Not the most eloquent assessment, but Loki was too tired to bother thinking of clever insults. 

“Morning, sunshine.” He felt fingers in his hair and the warmth of the man beside him. Loki groaned a little and stretched out, accepting that he’d have to be awake now. 

“Still sore? Poor thing,” he turned his lips downward and stroked Loki’s hair, “I’ll send for someone to get us some food and while we wait I can massage you where it hurts. Rub out the...kinks.” He smiled.

He was still enamored with him the morning after. Definitely a good sign, but Loki wasn’t in the clear yet. He swallowed his anxiety. 

Loki nuzzled against the man’s bare chest. “Mm. Sounds like a good start to the day...” 

“And my schedule today is wide open, I can treat you like the king you are.” He kissed the top of Loki’s head and then his lips.

Loki blinked up at The Grandmaster, “I get to stay with...you want to- I mean, you can spend all day with me?” He played up the coy cuteness as much as he could.

“Of course, silly. You didn’t think someone like you would be some one night stand, fling type thing? No, no, no. Oh, you’re so cute I could just eat you up.” He gently nipped at Loki’s earlobe, “You’re welcome to stay here with me as long as your little heart desires. Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take good care of you. Whatever you need just ask. But first, let me ask you...who’s your daddy?” There was that devilish smirk Loki loved in spite of himself.

Technically his father was the blue guy he killed a few years back, but Loki knew that’s not what he meant.

“You’re my daddy.” He purred, pressing his hands on The Grandmaster’s chest and kissing him.

That was the exact moment that the servant arrived with their breakfast. Loki turned away, hiding his face in the crook of The Grandmaster’s neck. He wondered if he’d still respond to a flustered, demure lover.

He laughed and rubbed Loki’s back, “Hey, we all do it. Nothing to be ashamed of, right?” He shrugged at the servant as he left, “Animal behind closed doors and shy in public, you know the type.”

Just before the doors closed The Grandmaster pulled Loki into a rough kiss, forcibly tugging him on top. He held him tight in that position, encouraging Loki to take control. The doors closed loudly.

“Now was that so bad, baby?”

Loki bit his lip and smiled.

“I know there’s an exhibitionist in there somewhere just dying to come out.” He sat upright with his hands on Loki’s back as Loki straddled his lap.

“I’m willing to try most anything at least once.”

“Then we have a busy day ahead of us.”

The Grandmaster talked the entire time they ate and then talked even more when he straddled Loki and thoroughly massaged his body. Loki paid attention for the most part, focusing as much as he could while internally celebrating. He was in, less than a day and he’d worked his way up to the top. Well. Fucked his way up to the top. But at times that could definitely count as work, and his work was far from over if he wanted to keep his position on top. So to speak.

Loki’s plan beyond this was a little unsure. He could leave this planet and go...where, exactly? Asgard was as good as gone. What family he had left either hated him or at the very least distrusted him. Starting over on a new planet to conquer was the best move, but things had gone smoothly enough here that he had no real reason to leave. He was already in bed with the leader, a man he was genuinely attracted to, and being treated like royalty. He decided to keep his eyes open for escape routes, but unless given a good reason to leave he’d stay on Sakaar.

Besides, what they’d done the night before had been incredible. It had been a good while since he’d gotten anything like that though, so his perspective may have been skewed. Sex of any kind wasn’t his top priority (or something he would even want) while disguised as Odin, and before that he’d been imprisoned alone, and before that he’d been busy on Midgard doing the things that landed him in prison, and before that he’d been free falling through space, and before that...Loki stopped and wondered if it had really been _years_. He couldn’t remember the name of the last person he had sex with. Or even their gender. Or even what his gender during the act was. It was all a blur of parties and feasts in Thor’s honor where he’d sulk in the corner and drink and occasionally meet someone who felt the same way at parties, or who settled for second best when Thor was preoccupied.  He wasn’t a blonde, muscled oaf beloved by all for no good reason, but he was still a prince. Finding company wasn’t terribly difficult, provided he wasn’t either starting or stopping a world ending event. Ugh. Why did he have to think of Thor? He’d never admit it, but a slight twinge of guilt made him think that maybe his assessment of Thor was unfair. He did have a _few_ good qualities. Then Loki remembered Thor’s “oily and weaselly” comment about his appearance compared to his statue and waved those thoughts away. Fuck him. If Loki could land on a strange planet and survive so could Thor. Wouldn’t be the first time, and he’d walked away from that with a girlfriend who was way out of his league. Oh, right. She left him. Now Thor was drifting all alone somewhere in space. Loki smiled to himself and let out a soft, satisfied sigh. 

“Yeah, you like that, princess?” The Grandmaster dug his hands into Loki, working his way downward. 

“Feels so good...” He murmured into the pillows. 

And it did, his expression of comfort wasn’t entirely related to the massage, but he wasn’t faking. He didn’t think he would ever need to fake any sort of pleasure where The Grandmaster was concerned. The way his hands worked at tense muscles had Loki stretched out and relaxed.

Loki reminded The Grandmaster of a cat napping under a sunbeam. He smiled down at his little pet, enjoying giving the massage as much as Loki enjoyed receiving it. 

The Grandmaster ran a finger down Loki’s spine. “If you like _that_ you’re gonna love this next part.”

Loki smiled without opening his eyes, “What did you have in mind?”


	4. Instant Gratification

“Well. For starters, I meant it when I said that I want to take good care of you, princess. I was a little...out of it yesterday,”

“Mhm. A little.” _Meaning unbelievably high and/or drunk._

“Ahem. So today I really want to just- just spend some time getting to know you...in every sense of the word.” He gave Loki a playful squeeze, as if his innuendo wasn’t blatant enough, “I wanna make up for all the shit you’ve been through. I mean, you’ve _really_  gone through a hell of a lot and clearly you’re...resilient, to say the least, but I know you could use a break.” He ran his hands over Loki, “I wanna pamper the hell out of you, ya little minx.” He leaned down to nuzzle Loki’s neck.

“I couldn’t say no to all that.” Loki smiled, “and that...that does feel really, really good.”

The Grandmaster smiled down at him. “Tell me how you like it, baby. I wanna make you feel good.”

“Just a bit further down. My lower back is still sore if you could just- _oh_. Yeah, that’s...just like that.” He practically melted into the bed as The Grandmaster’s fingers found each sensitive spot, each pressure point, and caressed it exactly the right way. Loki whimpered.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s...”

“Good?” He smiled, enjoying the fact that he’d left Loki speechless.

“Mhm.” He nodded, face brushing against soft pillows.

“You know...I can make it even better. Get in a bit deeper. We just gotta switch positions a little here.”

Loki felt his hands move to his hips, felt the warmth of The Grandmaster’s legs against his side leave. “Here. Roll over onto your back...good. Now,” he knelt between Loki’s spread legs and pulled him close by the hips, “arch your back a bit, lift your bottom up.” He said with a playful smack. “Perfect, now I can reach...” his hands glided over smooth skin and met at the small of Loki’s back again. He worked his hands deep into him, fingers pulling Loki up a bit closer to him with each stroke.

“How’s that feel, sweetheart?”

Loki’s eyelids fluttered and a soft moan escaped his lips, “F-feels perfect. But this position...gives what, um, advantage?”

The Grandmaster exhaled a guilty chuckle and licked his lips, “The view is better for both of us.”

Loki closed his eyes and laughed quietly.

“Now, don’t get me wrong, your ass is just delicious.” He dug his hands into it for emphasis, “Really, I could just eat it up, and I intend to, but I wanna see what your lovely face looks like when I make you moan. And your other, uh, attributes are also very easy on the eyes.”

Loki blinked up at him, eyebrows raised and lips parted. The man between his legs, kneading his lower back with his strong hands, was looking at Loki with such adoration and open desire that it shocked him a bit. He took in the sight of him, processed his words, and felt a rush of excitement in his core.

“ _Oh_...” was all he managed to say, but he didn’t need to say anything more.

The Grandmaster looked at Loki’s hardening cock when he pulled him in even closer, pressing their bodies together before he knelt down to kiss him on his open mouth. Their bodies aligned and The Grandmaster ran his hands upwards, supporting Loki’s head and upper back. The two matched each other in hunger and intensity, both men moaning and licking and sucking and biting and grinding desperately. In a reversal of their first encounter, it seemed that they couldn’t move fast enough and couldn’t touch each other enough. The Grandmaster made good on his promise to give Loki what he wanted, there was no teasing. Just the rush towards instant gratification. 

Loki’s hands moved from The Grandmaster’s jawline to his chest to the tensed muscles of his back. He thrusted his hips up, grinding his own cock against The Grandmaster’s. It had been so long since he’d had this, he didn’t realize how much he missed it until their bit of fun in the showers the previous day. Now he was overcome with desire for what he had so long denied himself.

Loki pulled back, “Grandmaster, I-“ he moaned, the second his mouth left Loki’s it had moved to his neck, a weakness The Grandmaster now knew just how to exploit, “I want you to- _fuck me!_ ”

“Was that just a satisfied exclamation or do you want me to drill that ass till you can’t walk straight?”

“...Both?”

The Grandmaster leaned over Loki to grab lube off the bedside table, faster than Loki could offer to just use magic. Then, bottle in hand, he moved his mouth down Loki’s body. He nipped at Loki’s inner thigh and wetted his fingers. He slid them inside and quickly pressed against the sensitive skin, and at the same time, he took Loki’s cock in his mouth. He moaned and effortlessly took the entire length of him into his mouth and throat.

The way he sucked him made Loki wonder if The Grandmaster was getting more out of the act than Loki was. He was possessive, managing to dominate Loki even in an inherently submissive position. He showed adoration with every touch, light and rough, but Loki knew he was unwilling to share that near-worship with anyone else. Loki was The Grandmaster’s, an idea he could easily entertain if it meant attention like this.

He was barely able to speak, Loki’s vocabulary was reduced to the words “yes” and “fuck” as The Grandmaster deep throated him and fingered him, the simultaneous stimulation left him writhing in ecstasy. Then he pulled his head back a bit, immediately causing Loki to thrust towards him, craving the tight warmth of his throat. Loki’s wet cock slipped out of his mouth and Loki whined. The Grandmaster murmured something about patience that Loki didn’t quite catch because next his mouth was on his balls and his fingers were moving faster and he felt light headed. The Grandmaster’s cock twitched as he moved his mouth lower and removed his fingers. He ran his tongue over Loki’s hole, wet hands grasping his ass. He had hardly started when Loki begged him to stop.

“I’m so close, just put it in before-“

He didn’t hesitate, The Grandmaster covered his cock with slick lubricant and pushed himself into Loki. Beneath him Loki was arching his back, clutching the bedsheets with closed eyes. He looked at every tensed muscle and bead of sweat and felt himself throbbing inside of Loki. Loki made it hard for him to show restraint, he thrusted in deeper and let it all flood his senses.

“Can- is it too much?”

“No, it’s- go all the way. Need you...” he said through gritted teeth.

“Babe, I don’t wanna hurt-“

“Just do it _now_ , fuck me _now_ , I want it rough...please. Please just give it to me.” Loki wasn’t going to put up with any teasing today, he’d had enough denial. The burn he felt inside was exactly what he needed. He wanted it hard, he wanted to feel that particular sensation of pain that so perfectly matched pleasure.

The Grandmaster didn’t protest. He swore under his breath and thrusted in again, moving faster and going deeper each time. He was still worried it would be too much for Loki to handle, but he just encouraged him to go faster in increasingly obscene pleas.

“Hold me tighter, dig your nails into me... _fuck_ , like that. Yes, yes, _gods yes!_ Just like that,” he panted, “Y-yeah, don’t stop...” The more rough he got the less Loki was able to speak, soon he was reduced to barely formed syllables and increasingly loud moans. 

The Grandmaster groaned as he pushed into Loki, burying himself to the hilt as the man beneath him cried out for more. It was exactly how he wanted Loki, on his back and begging for his cock, and he felt himself nearing the edge.

“Loki, Loki, babe I’m really close,” he panted.

That pushed Loki to his own climax, shouts turning to whimpers as orgasm took him. The sight of The Grandmaster’s chest heaving, hips thrusting, and mouth calling his name drove him wild. He always felt a narcissistic sort of thrill at the sight of his partner’s orgasm, he was excited by the fact that _he_ was causing it. That they experienced that marvelous feeling because of how good _he_ was. 

He was still cumming, spilling over himself when he spoke up, “Grandmaster, pull- please pull out and- _oh, gods_ \- cum on me” Loki begged. He knew very well that The Grandmaster to see Loki as his, and in that moment Loki wanted nothing more than to be claimed by him. To see the evidence of The Grandmaster’s adoration.

The Grandmaster moaned loudly and did as requested, jerking himself off above Loki’s still leaking cock.

“ _Yes, yes, yes, fuck!_ ” Loki gasped, licking his lips at the sight of him and reaching out to finish him off himself. He gripped The Grandmaster tight and with several quick strokes he had him cumming, ribbons of white falling to Loki’s chest, stomach, and cock, small flecks reaching as far as his face. He sighed as he looked on, breathing shakily. When the aftershocks passed Loki laid his head back and took in deep breaths. The Grandmaster caught his breath too, unable to look away from Loki.

“Fuck, princess.” He gave him a look of pleasant surprise, “you’re a little slut.”

Loki laughed at his shocked tone.

“And, you know, obviously that’s a compliment, but _damn_. No offense, but I didn’t think you looked like you could handle dick like that.”

“...none taken?”

He shook his head and smiled, “I just didn’t know what you were into. People around here tend to be pretty...flexible. But some newcomers can be really uptight. Prissy types who don’t wanna get messy and, like, _won’t even try anal_ uptight. Can you imagine? It’s kinda sad, really, they go around with sticks up their butts all the time but never in the fun way...” He paused, looking a bit lost in thought, “Here, let me clean you up.”

The Grandmaster left and returned with a warm, wet cloth. He gently ran it over his body, starting with his face and moving down. He looked over the mess he’d left. “So...do you like that every time? Is that a little kink of yours? Well, maybe not kink, it’s pretty tame. Vanilla. Um, preference? Turn on, I guess you’d call it?” He asked, wiping a bit of the mess off of Loki’s abdomen.

“It’s- it’s not something I always want. It was sort of spontaneous. I just wanted to see it happen. I wanted to see you cum this time, and for you to...mark me that way.” He looked away.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s a common thing. Just caught me off guard during our little quickie because...well, it happened so...quick.” He looked at Loki for a bit before continuing. “It was really hot watching you take it hard like that and then beg me for what you wanted...that was incredible.” He finished toweling him off and gave him a quick kiss.

”Anything else you wanna try, just ask like you did today. Believe me when I tell you that you couldn’t possibly ask to try something I haven’t either already done or been asked to do.”

Loki smiled, wondering if he should take that as a challenge.


	5. Clingy Shenanigans

When The Grandmaster came back to bed Loki was starting to feel sleepy. He snuggled up next to him under the blankets, nuzzling his chest.

“Aw, all tuckered out already?” He started to pet Loki the way he would a cat.

“Just wanna rest a bit.”

“No problem, whatever you need today. And, um, I’m not complaining about the chance to snuggle up with you. little Lokitty.”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t take the pet names any further.”

The Grandmaster laughed, “What, you want me to call you by your actual name all the time? Who does that?”

Loki smiled, “It wasn’t a complaint.”

His heavy eyelids fell closed, the sensation of The Grandmaster’s affectionate petting lulling him into a light sleep. He awoke with a start from his catnap, feeling like he’d had a nightmare he couldn’t remember. It wasn’t a new feeling, but it still left him with a vague sense of unease.

“Bad dream, kitten?”

“I... was I asleep long?”

“Few minutes. Hey, you don’t look so good. Well, you always look good, I meant that you look stressed. Have you been sleeping okay?”

“Mostly. I get nightmares sometimes, but I never remember them. It’s fine. Not a big deal.” He shrugged it off.

“Of course it is, I want my baby to be happy. And healthy, even the best of us need our beauty sleep. I have a few things that can help with that. Nightmares, stress. Help you unwind a bit.”

“Like whatever you took on your birthday?”

“Oh, no. Nooo. That’s some heavy shit. No, just something that’ll relax you. It’s cool if you don’t want to, but it’ll make you feel better, believe me. I’m gonna take one.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll try it.” Might as well. When on Sakaar and all.

The Grandmaster opened a drawer on his bedside table. “Here, you let this dissolve on your tongue and pretty soon you’ll be super relaxed. You ever had any before? No? Um, here, let’s split one. I’m not sure how much you can handle and you can always take another.” He popped it in his mouth and pulled Loki in for a kiss. The tablet fizzled and dissolved in both of their mouths. The Grandmaster pulled away, “I’m, ah, gonna take a few more.” He did, then climbed back into bed and sighed, leaning against Loki.

They laid down together for a bit, Loki drifting in and out of sleep. He wasn’t sure he felt any effects of it at all. He woke up from another brief nap to The Grandmaster stroking his hair. When he saw that Loki was awake he kissed the top of his head and then lips, moving his hand down his chest. Loki gave a dreamy moan and kissed back. The Grandmaster rolled over to climb onto Loki, one hand placing pressure on his lower belly.

“Ah, wait-“

“What, you ticklish there?” He tickled him, causing him to laugh a bit before pushing him off.

“Stop,” he laughed, “Or you’re gonna make me piss myself.”

“Oh! Sorry, kitten.” he laughed.

“Give me a minute.” Loki kissed The Grandmaster’s cheek and climbed off the bed. Once he was behind the partition that divided the bed and bathroom he wished there was a bit more privacy. His full bladder outweighed any hang-ups he had though. He’d barely started to relieve himself when The Grandmaster spoke up from behind him.

“So I was thinking, in a bit-“

Loki gave a surprised yelp.

“Relax, it’s just me.” The Grandmaster said.

“That’s not the- Why are you here?”

“I missed you.” He pouted, walking up behind Loki and kissing his neck.

“I’ve been gone for 30 seconds.” He stated flatly, “And I can’t...with you here.”  _Literally breathing down my neck._

His face felt hot and he knew his cheeks were turning pink. The pressure was uncomfortable, but his body wouldn’t respond the way he needed it to.

“Oh, here. I know a trick to help.” He moved his hands round to Loki’s front.

“Um, I’ve managed to do this by myself for quite some time now.” Loki tried to joke but sounded more astonished at what was happening than anything. 

The Grandmaster placed one hand flat against his bladder and grabbed his cock with the other, which not only didn't help but added the issue of conflicting urges too. 

“And if you touch- if you do that you’re going to make this much harder- more _difficult,_ I mean. Especially for whoever has to clean up in here.”

Gods, he really had no sense of privacy or personal space at all. That quirk of his was no doubt more prominent when he was high, any sort of filter he might have had was gone. It was oddly endearing in some ways. And too much for Loki to deal with while sober in others.

“Here, relax.”

Loki sighed and looked at the ceiling, feeling completely ridiculous. The Grandmaster pressed his hand hard against Loki. He shivered a bit and, to his embarrassment, the “trick” worked and his stream started up again.

“When you said you wanted to pamper me I didn’t realize that meant holding my cock for me whenever I need to take a piss.” He felt like that wasn’t something he shouldn’t have to clarify. The relief felt too good to be entirely irritated, though.

“Only ‘cause you were taking a long time and needed help.” He slurred, tugging Loki a bit. Loki finished up and The Grandmaster got a bit overzealous when shaking him off.

He cleared his throat, “This is turning into an activity I’d rather do somewhere other than the toilet.”

The Grandmaster laughed, “Alright, princess. We’ll just wash your hands and get back to bed. Isn’t this nice, though? You literally don’t have to lift a finger. Or anything else, for that matter.”

After that bit of unsolicited assistance, Loki really shouldn’t have been surprised that The Grandmaster was going to wash his hands for him. He ran them under warm water and massaged pink soap onto them.

“You have such lovely hands.” The Grandmaster mused, staring intently at them and tracing his fingers, “Oh! You have to let me paint your nails! You’d look just darling.”

Loki laughed softly, looking to The Grandmaster in the mirror, “Exactly how much of that shit did you take?”

“Only a little.” The Grandmaster held up his fingers to indicate how much, thumb and forefinger a good distance apart.

“Right. I think you underestimated how much I could handle because I don’t feel much of anything.” _Aside from mild amusement tinged with mortification, anyway._ “How about I take a little more and then we see where that takes us?”

 

It took them to a bath with an unreasonable amount of bubbles, Loki straddling The Grandmaster’s lap with his arms draped lazily over his shoulders and off the edge of the tub so that his nail polish could dry.

The effects of the drug had kicked in, leaving Loki as mellow and giggly as The Grandmaster. His thoughts slowly began to space out and his body relaxed. It felt good, he couldn’t deny that.

“You did a... _truly_ terrible job with these.” Loki held up his hands, blue nail polish messily decorating his nails and fingertips.

The Grandmaster snorted with laughter, “No, no, see...it’s artsy. Like. Coloring outside the lines because you can’t be, um, contained,” he laughed again, “Sounds nicer than ‘my nail technician was stoned’ at least.”

“You’re still redoing them when you sober up.”

The Grandmaster leaned his head back, still laughing softly, “Fair enough.”

“Because, really,” he inspected the blue polish drying on more skin than nail, “This is shit.”

“Alright, enough outta you.” The Grandmaster reached over to the platter of food resting on the wide edge of the tub and promptly popped a grape into Loki’s mouth. He chewed with a petulant scowl that left The Grandmaster in a fit of giggles. “Wh-what? I thought you might still be hungry and since my _shit job_ hasn’t dried yet...”

“Actually, I think it has.” Loki reached over to the small dish of cream sitting next to overripe fruit, dragging a finger through it. He drew a stripe from The Grandmaster’s lips to his chin, mimicking the blue makeup he had been wearing before their bath. “You did my nails, I do your makeup. Seems fair.”

The Grandmaster wiped a bit off with the tip of his tongue. “Hm. I suppose, but I think I did a better job. At least when I did yours I didn’t make a mess of myself in the process too.”

“What mess-“ The Grandmaster gave him a sloppy kiss, smearing cream all over Loki’s face. Loki licked and then pursed his lips, “Should’ve seen that coming.”

“C’mere, I’ll clean you up, sugar.” He ran his tongue from jawline to top lip, thinking to himself that he wanted to do this to every inch of Loki’s body. Loki returned the favor, open mouth and teasing tongue clearing away the mess, the sweetness of the cream mixing with the slight saltiness of sweat. Loki gave one more lick, catching The Grandmaster’s lip between his teeth in a quick, playful nip. The Grandmaster smiled and gave Loki a peck on the lips then his nose, then pressed his forehead to Loki’s. They shared a blurry gaze, both more than a little hazy and distant even though they were so close. With a deep breath, Loki lowered his eyes, lids closing.

A warmth spread from his center, but he felt a chill along his spine. Currents of mild electricity flowed throughout him. He felt far away from his body, from both the physical and mental aches. It was all replaced by this dazed sort of comfort, a feeling heightened by the arms holding him, steady and protective.

Loki rested his head on The Grandmaster’s chest, sighing contentedly under a blanket of bubbles. Everything felt so perfect, all he could do was soak it in. The Grandmaster brushed his fingertips against Loki’s cheek and Loki closed his eyes. The tender touch was soothing as the warm water surrounding them.

“I feel like...” Loki said.

“Like what?”

Loki gave a puzzled look.

“You were saying you felt like...something.”

“Out loud?”

The Grandmaster laughed, “Aw. You cute little dummy. I think I gave you too much.”

Loki scoffed, “No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely at its peak now. I already hit that part when...um...shit. It’s already a blur...did I follow you into the bathroom-“

“Yep, that happened. You got lonely during the mere seconds I was gone and decided to...assist me.”

He cracked up at Loki’s blunt tone and reddening face, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but-“ he didn’t stop himself from continuing to laugh. Loki joined in as the ridiculousness of it all hit him, and he crumpled into laughter.

“Hey, the night is young, you could get into any manner of...” he waved his hand, “embarrassing and/or clingy shenanigans. Even things out a little bit.” The Grandmaster said.

“Maybe...but you’re the king of clingy shenanigans for now.” Even with a cloudy head, Loki knew that statement was hilariously hypocritical, but The Grandmaster didn’t necessarily know that.

“Ha! Okay, Mister ‘hold me tighter and cum on me I want you to claim me-‘“

Loki shoved a handful of bubbles into his mouth. “You were hardly complaining about that earlier.”

He blew out the bubbles, “Who said I was complaining? I’m just nominating you for, uh, what was it...oh! King of clingy shenanigans.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “I’ll accept your nomination. On one condition.”

“All ears. What do you want, princess?”

He batted his eyelashes, “Give me massages and tell me I’m pretty.” He was shamelessly pandering, knowing very well that The Grandmaster would appreciate it, but he was only halfway joking. 

The Grandmaster shook with silent laughter, high Loki was a delight.

“Deal. Come here, pretty kitty.”

In no time Loki was practically purring on his lap.

 


	6. The Bullshit Innie/Outie Dichotomy

The two awoke at around midday with only hazy memories of the night before. A trail of wet footprints and slowly melting bubbles led to the bed where they lay, tangled up in each other.

“Sleep well, sugar?”

Loki nodded, sighing contentedly. He felt wonderfully well rested, his body finally entirely healed. The Grandmaster kissed the top of his head and wound his fingers through Loki’s.

“I really should repaint these. Remove this disaster and start over.” He laughed.

“Here,” Without opening his eyes Loki changed the appearance of his messily painted nails, removing the color and leaving them nude. “Saved you a step. You can repaint them if you want.”

“Ohh I almost forgot! Silly me, you’re a magical little thing. And you’re a shapeshifter, right? You could...” The Grandmaster waved a hand, “change your sex, species...That is what you said, right? I can’t believe I forgot, all the possibilities...”

“Yes. I can. There are some limits,” mentally, but he didn’t disclose that. First, he wanted to be sure that The Grandmaster wouldn’t request he take the form of something too extreme even for Loki’s taste, “but something like sex- er, gender presentation...appearance,” he stumbled to clarify his meaning, “is very easy.”

“Really? Easy because your kind- I mean, ah, _people_ don’t have many sexes? Like, are you one of those weird - erm, _different_ binary species? Like where you only mate to reproduce...or are you just that good?” He was intrigued.

Loki felt stuck on that first part. He didn’t want to get into just who his “people” were. Not yet. Maybe never. Mentioning Asgard in passing was one thing, revealing himself as an actual _god_ (of mischief, no less) born as a frost giant and hiding behind a glamour was another. He didn’t want to be perceived as deceitful, not by someone he might actually be happy with. Besides, The Grandmaster had only given Loki a title to call him. If he didn’t feel obligated to share his actual name with Loki then Loki didn’t believe he was obligated to share his life story. He cleared his throat and steered the conversation in an easier direction.

“We aren’t...well, I guess we are mostly binary. Female and male are the most common sexes, and genders too, I suppose, but there are still variations.” Loki felt odd explaining something that he thought was common knowledge. He wanted to be as clear as he could, though. Given his age and expansive appetite, this man’s sex life could very well include half the galaxy. And Loki still didn’t know exactly _what_ The Grandmaster was.

“But lemme guess - variations are taboo at best and people crudely insist that there are only ‘sword and sheath’ models,  said models can’t be changed, and are solely for baby-makin'? I was just learning about places like that, there was this Terran here the other day who told me all about it, they never fit into either category. Said some mouth breather actually asked if they were ‘an innie or an outie’ like...he actually thought that’s all a person can be and got mad at the ‘neither’ answer. What a mindset. Must stay awake at night plagued by, like, perceived threats to the bullshit innie/outie dichotomy.” He shook his head, “So. Where you’re from do they buy into that nonsense? Tell  
me, am I right?”

Loki felt a bit embarrassed, his home would seem so uptight and backwards compared to what The Grandmaster was used to. He must’ve noticed the look on Loki’s face.

“Oh, I don’t mean to offend, baby. After all, societal norms and rules are made to be broken. I can tell you’re familiar with such things.” He flashed a devilish smile, “Now, tell me about your shape-shifty magic trick.” He said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

“So. I fall far on one end of the spectrum my people have in the form I’m taking now...masculine,” he clarified. The Grandmaster probably didn’t comprehend gender expressions so much as he did remember erogenous zones of every sex.

The Grandmaster squinted.

“Male.” Loki specified, remembering The Grandmaster’s tendency to forget that.

He was met with a confused shrug.

“Oh, for the- you’re just trying to get me to say ‘outie’”

The Grandmaster giggled, “Guilty. You sound so formal! That accent, your manner of speaking...so serious all the time, I couldn’t resist. And isn’t it silly? The way binary aliens refer to and, uh, _obsess_ over each other’s fun parts. That’s the nonsense it boils down to, the...what’d I call it? The divide...Oh, the dichotomy of innie and outie, and I just-“ He covered his mouth with his hands and continued laughing at his own joke. It was infectious enough that Loki couldn’t help but join in, leaning into him as he did.

“It is, but when it comes to obsessing over ‘fun parts’ I think you have no room to pass judge-“

“Hey. You know very well I only do that in the boudoir-“

Loki coughed two words, “ _Orgy ship._ ”

The Grandmaster cracked up and stroked his hair, “Okay, darling, no more teasing. And no more interruptions, promise. Honestly, I could listen to that voice of yours all day.” He gave Loki a quick peck on the forehead. The warmth of it lingered on his skin.

Loki smiled, “There actually isn’t much more to explain. Transforming from this masculine form into an entirely feminine one would be simple as breathing. Really nothing to it.” He shrugged.

“Yeah? How is that?”

“Well, there’s not much I have to change. Holding the form doesn’t take much effort because the differences are subtle, small.”

The Grandmaster raised his eyebrows and looked down, “I can think of at least one big one.”

Loki flushed at the compliment, exhaling a soft laugh, and subconsciously covering himself a bit with the blanket.

“What I mean is...there are more similarities than differences in those two sexes. And I feel equally comfortable in those forms, both are just different expressions of, well, _me_.” He licked his lips, this was an excellent opportunity to show off his magic in a way The Grandmaster was certain to appreciate, “Watch. I'll transform slowly so you can see.”

“Yes! Take me through the whole experience, nice and slow. This’ll be a hell of a striptease.” He leaned back on the mountain of pillows behind him, “Go on, babe. Shed your skin.”

Loki hoped The Grandmaster didn’t mean that literally. He didn’t want to explain that he wasn’t a snake (at least at the moment) so he began to demonstrate how his transformation actually worked. It was easier to show than tell. He climbed off the bed and stood in front of it.

“I’ll start from the top. Facial differences are slight,” The shape Loki’s face softened a bit, became more rounded and smooth with no visible hint of facial hair. “But they complete the look.”

The Grandmaster could see a tiny change, but he thought Loki was already pretty in a femme sort of way. Besides, the change didn’t morph before his eyes like he’d expected. Loki looked a certain way, then there was a bit of green light that ran along his features, and Loki appeared another way.

Loki ran a finger down their neck, tracing their Adam's apple as it disappeared. Loki cleared their throat, “The voice is important, I prefer to keep mine close in range to my natural one.” They smiled, “Just a bit higher pitched when I take this form.”

The Grandmaster smiled too, Loki’s altered voice was just as smooth as their usual one, but with a clear and lilted tone. Just like Loki’s natural voice, it was one he wouldn’t ever tire of hearing.

“Some slight adjustments to bone structure...” broad shoulders narrowed, arm length and hand size decreased.

The man’s eyes fell expectantly to Loki’s flat chest, barely concealing his excitement. Loki’s little display, part magic show and part biology lesson, was about to get really interesting.

Loki matched his smile, “Yes, the increase in breast tissue-“

“So clinical! Ooh, I feel like I’m getting an anatomy lesson from the most hands-on teacher ever, I love it! Oh, sorry, professor. Please continue.”

“Actually, I was going to ask you about size preference.”

“Mm, well...your current body is _marvelously_ well endowed, it just seems right for that, ah, aspect to transfer to the equivalent in your new one.” He bit his lower lip.

“I think so too.” They smiled and with a flash of green light, Loki had breasts bigger than The Grandmaster could fit in his hands, but still proportionate to the rest of their body. They didn’t want to exaggerate the look, but the body Loki displayed pandered to The Grandmaster’s tastes as well as Loki’s own vanity. Their breasts were large, a bit low on the chest, pink nipples more protuberant than before. Loki looked directly at The Grandmaster and gave their new features a squeeze, shamelessly flaunting their body, now well endowed in every aspect. The Grandmaster‘s enraptured moan and throbbing cock proved that Loki had him right where they wanted him.

The green light fell lower along Loki’s body, causing a more curvaceous appearance. The changes were instantaneous. They had a more narrow waistline, wider hips, thinner and more sparse body hair. The person appearing piece by piece before The Grandmaster’s eyes was every bit as stunning as they had been before the changes.

“See, it’s just redistributing things I already have. Bone structure, muscle tissue, fat, nerve endings...all shared by both forms.”

The Grandmaster coughed, “And, uh, that?” He pointed between Loki’s legs.

“The...” damn The Grandmaster for making ‘outie’ the first word he thought of, “The _phallus_ also stays, just smaller. Externally, anyway. Internally...” Loki smiled, thinking out loud, “well, this particular part is always such fun.”

“I’m a visual learner, professor.” He stated with feigned innocence.

Loki finished the transformation, posing to give The Grandmaster a good view of her body.

He looked her over, taking in each new feature, starting at her small feet and trailing upwards to her shapely legs, the wide curve of her hips, the dark bit of hair covering her crotch, her lightly muscled stomach, her large breasts...his gaze finally resting on her soft face, framed by dark hair. He found it difficult to take it all in at once.

“...I...you are drop-dead gorgeous. Come here, baby, let me get a good look at you.” He felt a bit like he was meeting a new person, but Loki looked similar enough to her previous form that it was a bit confusing.

Loki approached the bed and climbed towards him. He watched the same mischievous look in her blue eyes and decided that, rather than meeting a stranger, he felt like he was meeting Loki for the first time again. Her breasts swayed slightly as she crawled onto his lap and he felt a jolt of excitement at the idea of having new parts of Loki to touch for the first time. She straddled him and moved her head in close for a kiss. The Grandmaster’s hands ran along her new body and rested on her hips.

There was an eagerness shared by the two, a need to meet and exceed the experiences they had already shared. They treated it as if it were the first time, testing the waters before falling all the way in. The way Loki kissed was intoxicating and The Grandmaster drank in every second of their intimacy, hoping to make it last. He sucked her tongue, then her bottom lip, loving the taste of her. He pulled back to take a better look at her up close, placing gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder as he took in the view.

His ragged breathing left warm puffs of air on her bare skin as he moved his lips lower, mouth enveloping sensitive nipples. Loki took The Grandmaster by the back of the head, her fingers gripping him tight by the hair. One hand rested against the small of her back, keeping her as close as he physically could. She arched inward, moving her left leg over his right one. She straddled his leg and lowered herself so that he felt the warmth between her thighs before their skin even met. Loki started slowly grinding against The Grandmaster, sliding her slick vulva against his upper thigh. He groaned into her skin and his cock twitched, in a complete reversal of their positions from their actual first encounter, Loki was in control and The Grandmaster was desperate to be touched.

She leaned into him, cradling his head while he left suck and bite marks on her breasts that would turn deep purple with time. He kept at it, mouth and fingers remaining on her breasts until her nipples were raw and she couldn’t take any more. Loki pulled The Grandmaster off of her and watched as he gulped in deep breaths.

“Let me see all of you.” He gasped.

She moved to accommodate him as he moved lower on the bed, positioning his head between her thighs. Loki felt his hot breath between her legs, on her wet vulva. Her clitoris responded immediately, sending that tingling rush through her every nerve.

He kissed her there tenderly, and when she indicated that she wanted more he ran his tongue between her wet lips. She gasped when it grazed her clit, she’d forgotten how amazing that felt. He took that as a sign to move faster and sucked her, quickly flicking his tongue across the tip of her hardening clitoris. She yelped, the sudden stimulation too intense to handle, “Wait, wait, wait!”

“Oh sorry, baby, too much?” He looked truly concerned that he had hurt her, something Loki found odd.

She shook a little, “I’m not...I forgot how much...it’s just so intense. I forgot how it felt, it’s been a while.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No...just slow it down some, don’t touch my clit directly yet.”

He started again, this time with extremely gentle and light touches. He started outward moving in, licking her wet lips as she encouraged him to move faster. He cautiously ran his tongue around her clitoris, encircling it while she grew impatient. Loki moved her hips so that his tongue caught her clit and then she shuddered, swearing.

“Babe, I’m getting some mixed signals here...”

Loki groaned as she moved off of The Grandmaster and rolled to her side.

He turned to look at her, still entranced by her new body. “What do you want me to do?”

“It’s just... I’m _ready_ and I want this, but it feels different. It’s so much, I don’t think I can handle it directly yet but I _want_ to. It’s just...fuck, I want to grind against you and sit on your face and cum over and over.” She was flustered, and The Grandmaster found that she was just as adorable like this as she had been when she was a he.

“And then I want to work up to...I do want you inside me, but the size- I think we’ll need to build up to that.”

She was frustrated, thinking about how much she would’ve loved that sort of fast movement and rapid attention to that area of her body the first time they’d had sex. She still wanted it, but her body couldn’t handle the instant gratification she desired. So naturally, now The Grandmaster was worked up, well rested, and excited by her new form.

“So...you want to start things off with enough friction to get you going but with a bit of a buffer between me and your clitty, and you want to control the movement, right?”

Loki blinked a few times, “Yes? That’s exactly what...do you have in mind?”

The Grandmaster smiled and left the bed. He made his way to the closet and opened the doors, revealing enough bondage material to tie up the entire planet’s population if he wanted to. A remarkable variety of sex toys sat along shelves, most were easy to figure out what they were for and where they were meant to go, but there were still plenty that Loki couldn’t possibly imagine the use for. He quickly selected something, then turned to present it to Loki.

A harness with a small covering in the crotch, the center of which featured a curved, vaguely phallic pink attachment. In his other hand, The Grandmaster held a small object with several buttons on it. He pressed one and the pink toy began to vibrate slightly, he pressed another and the speed increased.

“Wanna try this on, Lady Loki?”

She smiled, “I hadn’t pegged you for the submissive type.”

“Very cute,” He tossed her the harness. She caught it and inspected the object up close. “Now saddle up, you little minx.”

“Watch that tone.” Her voice was hard, her jaw set, but the slight curve of her lips gave her away. The Grandmaster could’ve melted under that gaze.

“Yes, Mistress.” He smiled.

Loki stepped out of bed and into the harness. One strap encircled her hips, two others crossed her thighs, resting beneath the curve of her ass, all of them meeting the small circlet that the toy attached to. It fell a bit loose on her, so she pulled the straps on the sides tight, causing the toy to stand upright in a manner The Grandmaster found a bit amusing, but he kept quiet and waited for his Mistress. Once Loki finished adjusting she approached the bed, allowing her hips to sway a bit, fully enjoying the feel of her voluptuous figure. She crept onto the bed and cupped her submissive plaything’s face.

The Grandmaster moaned when she kissed him, her fingers gripping his face. She could taste herself on her partner’s lips. Gods, she liked that more than she ought to. Loki realized that the prior assessment of The Grandmaster as a solely dominant type wasn’t quite right. But it turned out that assessing him as a target to be manipulated may not have been right either. It could’ve been, she could’ve adjusted her plans and catered to his every depraved whim until she got what she wanted. She hadn’t considered that what she wanted and what he did would overlap, but here they were. Both of them exploring their sexuality in ways they hadn’t in years, or ever, and not just enjoying the physical nature of it, but genuinely enjoying each other’s company.

Loki pulled at The Grandmaster’s bottom lip with her teeth before breaking off their kiss, still holding him in a possessive grip.

“Can I touch you now?” He asked quietly.

As soon as she permitted it he pressed his lips to her neck the way he knew she liked it and again caressed the soft curves that hadn’t been there the day before. He cupped her breasts, thumbs circling hard nipples. This time he moved slower, more carefully, with feather-light brushes of his fingertips. She felt the effects of his touch deep inside, the slightest bit of physical contact sending shockwaves throughout her body. Loki ran a hand down the side of his face, his neck, his chest. Her fingers mimicked the way he’d touched her that first day, falling just short his cock, and she smirked down at him.

“You’re gonna make me regret teasing you that first night, huh?” He sounded more amused than anything. Maybe even impressed, there weren’t many who would deny him anything,

“Can’t have you getting spoiled, princess.” She whispered, unable to stop herself from smiling deviously.

“Fuck.” He moaned under his breath.

“Shh.” She pressed her finger against his lip, in line with where he wore his blue makeup, “You can still touch any part of me. That is, any part that isn’t...covered.”

She pinned him on his back and kissed him again, sliding her tongue in his mouth. Loki moved into the kiss with little pushback from her partner. The Grandmaster had surrendered completely to her.

Loki’s kisses had been steadily growing more aggressive. He watched for patterns, for the unmissable hitch in her breathing when he did something she liked. She tried to keep a straight face, determined to make him beg this time. His hands found their way to her weak points and gingerly brushed over them. The nape of her neck, the line from her navel to the strapon she wore, the small of her back, just behind her ear when he tucked her hair behind it. All places he could touch her in a non sexual setting, but each deliberately tender touch electrified her nerves and made her head swim. The crotch of her harness was beginning to feel even wetter and her clit demanded attention.

She lowered her body, allowing more than his hands to meet her skin. She draped herself over him, her delicate strength trapping him beneath her, and whispered a question into his ear.

“Yes! Fuck, yes. I-I’m ready.” He replied breathlessly.

She pulled at his ear with her teeth, “Then get on all fours.”

He groaned, so painfully desperate, as he assumed the position. “Princess- shit. _Mistress_ , there’s lube on the bedside table. Blue bottle...I, uh, can’t just magic myself a self-lubricating orifice like you, so if you would be so kind? I know your magic could probably handle that too, but that stuff is my favorite.”

Loki bit her lip as she smiled down at her submissive Grandmaster. She collected the blue bottle and poured a bit of the slippery liquid in her hand, then eyed him as she stroked the strapon with one hand and clutched her left breast with the other. The lubricant quickly warmed her hand and tingled a bit. He watched her play with herself and found himself jealous of an inanimate object. He lowered his head and swore.

Loki knelt behind him and groped him, “Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes, please...”

“Then beg.”

“Alright, _Mistress Princess_ , don’t get carried OW- way!”

Loki spanked him hard enough to leave a red handprint on his ass, her palm stung but _damn_ it felt good.

“I said. _Beg_.”

He moaned, “Yes, definitely yes, but quick time out. I expected a bit of domination, but you are a _domme_ and I’m just- I’m so into it, but quick little thing first. My safeword is Topaz. Stops the action every time.”

“Noted.” Loki’s voice was a low purr. 

He cleared his throat, “I should start begging now, right?”

Loki spanked him again. The prickly feeling beneath his skin was so perfectly painful. Precum leaked out of the tip of his cock and he gritted his teeth, “Please, please take me, Mistress. I need you, I want you to use me. Show me my place beneath you, my body is yours.” He shuddered, “Please fuck me, Mistress... _Loki_.”

The way he moaned Loki’s name sounded less like playful dirty talk and more like a question. And a sincere one at that. It sounded like he wanted more than sex. Loki brushed it off, she was probably overthinking it. Men on the edge of orgasm would say just about anything to reach that brief bit of pleasure. She was feeling closer to that moment herself and decided his begging was sufficient.

Loki took him by the hips and lined up the wet, curved little toy with his hole. She took her time, rubbing it against him and then turning on the lowest vibration setting. He muttered her name under his breath when the vibrations met his sensitive skin, then cried out when Loki thrusted into him. She pulled out and shoved in, finding the right rhythm for them both. The vibrations reached her clitoris, indirectly stimulating her favorite part of being female. Loki’s speed increased with her breathing. She turned the vibration speed up and gave wordless exclamations, rolling her hips so that she could meet the vibrations where they were strongest. Beneath her, The Grandmaster arched his back and grunted Loki’s name over and over.

“So close. I’m- I’m gonna fucking...oh _fuck_ , Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki...” His words stopped behind clenched teeth as he rode out the climax that left his body weak, but still desperate for more.

The muffled vibrations weren’t enough to get her off so after a few more deep thrusts she pulled out and stripped off the harness. It fell to the floor, still vibrating, humming its way across the room a few centimeters at a time. She couldn’t be bothered with that now.

Loki turned The Grandmaster over and saw his still hard cock hadn’t spilled over yet, his orgasm had been dry. Relatively, anyway, only small bits of precum left tiny stains on the blue sheets. Loki positioned herself above his face, ready this time. He flattened his tongue and ran it along her outer lips, savoring that unique, slightly salty, taste. He did the same between her lips, slowly moving towards her throbbing clit. She panted, grinding herself against him in an attempt to speed things up now that she was ready. He circled it with his tongue, working up to the main event. Loki gasped in shaky breaths and tilted her head back.

Warmth spread from her center outwards, flowing through her veins and heating her from the inside out. She called out his title and swore until she was screaming. He gently took her clit between his teeth and sucked, tongue teasing the sensitive tip. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. His tongue circled her again, then flattened against her clitoris, finding the right spots and the right rhythm to bring her to the edge. Just like before, Loki was loud during orgasm, crying out words that ran together and dissolved into exhilarated shouts.

“I’m cumming, fuck, I’m close! Yes, _yes_! Mm, right there f- I’m- _holyfuckinggodsdon’tstop_ I’m about to-“ the noise she made next caused The Grandmaster to look out for shattered glass. Her thighs shook involuntarily, she felt as if she’d been electrified in the best way. When her head drifted back down from the clouds Loki kissed The Grandmaster, licking his wet mouth.

Her hands moved down his body, “Lay back.” She told him.

He did as he was told. She climbed over him, kneeling with legs on either side of his hips. She lowered herself onto him and started to grind against his stiff cock, pressing it upwards towards his stomach. He groaned, the warm wetness between her legs driving him crazy. Loki thrusted with her back arched, one palm flattened against his chest. When Loki decided he was wet enough she took hold of him, pumping her hand along the shaft before running the tip against herself, using it to tease her entrance a bit before lowering herself onto him, taking him in deep and squeezing herself around him. She pulled herself upwards, slowly, then thrusted herself down again. Loki moved faster, riding him hard. He moved his hips to meet her halfway, but she didn’t need any help getting where she needed to go. She pinned him down with flat palms, fingers curling inwards and leaving scratch marks. Loki’s vocal expressions of ecstasy started again as she rode him, taking control so that the tip of his cock hit the exact spot she wanted it to. She let him in deep, past the ridges just inside of her and into the silk between her hips. 

The Grandmaster held off as long as he could, but the wet tightness of her as she clenched around him combined with the sight of Loki, head tossed back, eyelids fluttering, breasts bouncing, and hands clinging to his chest...it was pushing him over the edge.

“Loki, Loki babe I’m-“ before he could finish that sentence Loki finished - again. This time she ejaculated, clear fluid gushing around The Grandmaster’s cock, warm and wet. The force of it sent droplets across his torso, a few flecks making it to his face. Her body quivered and she screamed another string of expletives. And with that he came too, never taking eyes off of Loki as his orgasm shook him. He held her hips tight while they caught their breath. Loki was still straddling him, holding his spent cock inside of her all the way to the hilt. Neither wanted to move. The Grandmaster wordlessly took Loki’s hand and entwined their fingers. Loki smiled softly.

A loud series of knocks at the door interrupted their moment. The Grandmaster rolled his eyes, “Come in!”

Loki snapped out of the post coital bliss, eyes wide, “Wait-“

A terrified guard stood in the doorway. The Grandmaster let his head loll backwards on the bed and addressed the upside down guard, “Yes?”

“ _Oh_. Oh thank...okay, you’re alright. It sounded like someone was being, like, brutally murdered and so I came to either save you or dispose of the....body.” The guard fell silent when she looked directly at Loki, unable to look away or hide her attraction to the woman straddling The Grandmaster. 

A second guard, an older one, appeared behind the first one. “What are you doing? You don’t interrupt The Grandmaster when he has company. Or ever, but _especially_ not when he’s entertaining guests. What, are you new here?” She barked.

“Er, yes, actually-” The older guard apologized profusely then dragged the young one away, closing the door behind her. Loki smirked, absently digging fingernails into her partner.

“Hey, you’re getting way less shy! Good for you, Loki. Like I said before - nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah...I liked it.” Loki looked down, “I might have a more serious interest exhibitionism after all.” She meant it. The look on the guard’s face when she saw Loki pinning her boss down, covered in her cum, and holding him captive between her thighs made her feel powerful. Like it was Loki’s turn to act possessive.

“I’m willing to bet you’ll learn a lot about yourself with me...but first why don’t we, um, clean up.”

Loki looked down at the mess between them, leaking out of her, pooling on his skin, dripping on the blankets that were already covered in wet patches. She bit her lip, excited by the idea of whoever cleaned up after The Grandmaster seeing the aftermath of their bit of fun, the evidence of what she could do to him.

While they showered servants hastily changed the bedding, picked up and cleaned the toy she’d left on the floor, and tidied up with downcast eyes. Loki flaunted her body in the glass shower, facing the bedroom as The Grandmaster lathered her breasts with soap, her hands pressed against the glass and her eyes on the servants. She made sure to keep their conversation dirty and loud enough for them to overhear, casually announcing the things she loved about The Grandmaster’s body and the depraved things she wanted to do to it. He never stopped smiling as he watched her show off. Loki was more than an exhibitionist, she was a damn attention whore and he loved it. 

Loki felt a small bit of pride when one of the servants left the room with his cheeks bright red and another did the same while trying, and failing, to conceal an erection.

Afterwards the two collapsed into the freshly made bed, sinking into soft, warm sheets. It hadn’t seemed like a full day, but it was getting dark outside. The two lay in each other’s arms, neither one feeling the need to say anything at all.


	7. Drama Queens

The moment The Grandmaster awoke he ran his hands along Loki with silent reverence. This had become a habit of his, he was always the first to wake up and he was always in awe of the lovely creature curled up beside him, whatever gender Loki presented as.

In the next couple days following Loki’s decision to present as female she remained that way. For the most part. Loki wasn’t at all shy about shifting into forms that were intersex, forms that were neither male nor female, or forms that were both. The Grandmaster only had to ask and Loki would oblige, something he did in the heat of the moment quite often. He’d have Loki bent over, palms against the bedroom window in broad daylight, sliding in and out of her and then vocalize his desire to make her squirt and see Loki’s cock spill over at the same time. Without missing a beat Loki traded her clit for something a good deal larger and came hard, making a mess of the window and giving anyone lucky enough to see into it quite the show. Or they could be fucking in the shower, Loki’s legs wrapped tightly around him while he thrusted into the male presenting Loki’s ass when he realized how much he’d love to see Loki’s breasts bouncing with each thrust. He was always a smile and a flash of green light away from seeing Loki however he pleased.

He touched that same smooth, pale skin and wondered how a few changes beneath it could have such an effect on him. Thoughts buzzed like static in the back of his mind while he embraced Loki.

Slowly realization crept in that it wasn’t even the differences between the Loki he’d spent that first night with and the Loki who eagerly shifted forms to please him that excited him most. It wasn’t the novelty of a new toy or even the possibility of having multiple bodies to play with inside one package. It was the similarities that both aroused and enchanted him, the way Loki could change form but still feel recognizable and comfortable. It was the fact that Loki shared a bed with him as an equal, not a meaningless fling, and not as someone looking solely to benefit from servicing him with no real attraction there. He knew better than to assume Loki’s intentions were entirely pure, of course, Loki would benefit from making him happy. But he figured that as a king Loki wasn’t likely after money or power alone. And Loki wasn’t faking the heat between them, that much he was sure of. Loki was lost, and The Grandmaster felt lucky to be the one who found the precious little thing. He felt as if that, more than anything, explained his near-obsessive adoration.

But part of it was certainly the way Loki had so easily gone from a blushing princess to a dominant mistress. He smiled to himself and stroked her hair. She seemed to be asleep, but he wasn’t sure.

“Hey, Mistress Princess, you awake?”

There was a brief silence. “Did you not learn your lesson about calling me that before? I think I saw a paddle or 20 in that closet of yours if you need a reminder.”

He laughed, “What, you prefer just one pet name or the other? Is that a, uh, binary species thing? You’re either a princess or a Mistress, no in between? I thought after all the kinky-“

Loki whopped him in the face with a small pillow. He laughed hard, grabbing another pillow and using it to smack Loki’s ass.

“I may have had that one coming, but don’t think I won’t get you back!” The Grandmaster teased, selecting another of his excessive pillows.

Loki smiled and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous man, “You’d stoop that low?”

“You started it! Such a hypocrite.” He hit her with the pillow.

She retaliated, feeling silly at first before realizing how much fun she was having. In a matter of minutes, they’d each stacked the larger pillows into protective forts and took turns tossing the rest at each other.

“I refuse to believe that you’re millions of years old,” Loki said, ducking behind her fort as a pillow sailed past her head.

“Life’s too long to deny yourself the simple things, babe.”

“Simple.” Loki scoffed, “Like having a post coital pillow fight in your _palace_ with your _shapeshifting alien lover_?”

“...yeah.” He stated bluntly, then paused to reflect on her wording. He peered over his pillow fort, “What...what was that you called yourself?”

 _Shit._ As soon as the last word left her lips she realized how it might come across. She meant it playfully, but she feared her tone had been less joking than she intended and that the emphasis she put on that word was too...honest.

Loki rose from behind the stack of pillows, “Shapeshifter? Remember? I didn’t always look like this.” She laughed nervously, then Loki quickly reverted to his usual form, “See?” He smiled, hoping the distraction would work. He knew The Grandmaster was a sucker for gender bending, maybe he could fuck his way out of this one.

“Mm, no. The other thing.” The Grandmaster wasn’t going to let it go. _Shit!_

“Alien? I’m not from around-“

“Lover, Loki.” He cut to the chase, sounding more serious than he ever had previously. Although that wasn’t saying much, and he still had a slight smile as he spoke.

Loki pursed his lips, “It’s a nicer way of saying sex partner.”

The Grandmaster crossed his arms over his stack of pillows and rested his chin on them, smiling silently.

“What? What else should I call myself? What else should I...” Loki stopped, biting his tongue.

Whatever teasing The Grandmaster was sure to do would reveal soon enough just how much Loki screwed up. He was more upset with himself over his reaction to the word he let slip than the word itself. He could’ve easily played it off, but instead, he made it worse. What happened to his careful planning? He let himself get caught up in the glamor of it all, forgot how to select his words carefully. Instead of playing a part and using his cunning nature to his advantage he actually started to fall for his target, who he hadn’t actually thought of as a target at all lately. It was a beginner’s mistake, getting lost in the role and starting to believe the lies one told. But Loki hadn’t actually been lying, and that made things so much worse.

He was vulnerable now and he hated himself for it. The Grandmaster was _ruining everything_ by making Loki fall for him. The veneer of a subservient plaything was no more. The novelty of a flirty and aloof companion gone. The mystique was destroyed, and all too quickly fantasy melted away and revealed reality. Now he was going to seem a desperate admirer, likely one of hundreds. The Grandmaster was supposed to fall for him. This wasn’t part of the plan. This was the _opposite_ of the plan, damn it! 

The silence was driving him mad and his thoughts derailed into increasingly illogical worries, “Will you say something? Whatever you think I-“

“You love me.” He cooed, still smiling like a damn Cheshire cat. 

“And I thought the pillow fights were childish.” Loki huffed, “You know what I meant, we’re...I’m your...”

“ _Lover_.” Gods, he was smug. “Nothing to be ashamed of, darling. I’m, uhh, I’m pretty irresistible.”

Loki’s face went red, “I’m not _ashamed_ , I’m a little _annoyed_ that you’re making such a big deal out of a word. A word I used meaning ‘person I’ve been fucking’ and not...what you’re implying. We just met, like, a few days ago.”

He wasn’t making this better. His damned pride was too hard to swallow and just laugh the incident off. He knew he was being dramatic and that this wasn’t something worth getting worked up over. But that didn’t stop his blood from running hot and his ego taking over.

The Grandmaster remained infuriatingly calm. “It’s actually been like a week, maybe a little more. Weird time, takes some getting used to. But even a few days on Sakaar, never leaving the bedroom...Honey, I’d be offended if you _weren’t_ a lover of me by now.”

At least his teasing was lighthearted, if obnoxious. Maybe he could fix it after all. Loki was about to mirror his attitude, laugh it all off, bat his lashes and talk about what a wonderful few days it had been, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Although, yeah, you may have a point. I guess it’s pretty damn fast. Even here. But you’ve got it bad, huh, princess? It’s good to know I’ve still got it!” He laughed.

Loki knew he was being unreasonable, but he was embarrassed and frustrated and couldn’t seem to let that go. Those last few comments pushed him over the edge, somehow they just rubbed him the wrong way. The Grandmaster’s cavalier response only caused Loki to double down on the defensive drama. It felt too much like every other time he’d allowed himself the luxury of love and vulnerability. Romantic love, familial love, love between friends...It never went well. And with that the floodgates were open and every emotion he’d refused to process since Thor arrived back in his life rose to the surface. Everyone he could think of made the ache worse. Odin, who had never loved him, not really. Hela, who he’d never even known, but still saw striking similarities between himself and his adopted sister that left him resentful and oddly sympathetic. Thor, who had truly mourned him for a second time...even the people of Asgard he’d been ruling over caused a twinge of pain when he remembered they were all in danger now. He tried to push it away. None of it mattered, _he_ was safe and in excellent care. For now, at least.  
  
Loki sighed, unsure of what to say. He’d been too lost in thought.

“Look, tease all you want, but-“ he bit his quivering lip.

“Oh, no- no, sweetie, I’m not-“ he stumbled to correct himself. The look on Loki’s face made him feel like he’d kicked a kitten. “I’m not making fun, not like that.”

Loki turned away, trying to compose himself. He felt even more humiliated now that he was being pitied. He hated how easily he could be pushed to the brink of tears. He couldn’t have a damn pillow fight without it ending in tears, he was in no position to criticize The Grandmaster’s maturity. Fuck it all. 

“Baby? Hey come on, sugar, look at me. Princess?” No response. “Loki.”

Loki turned, his face blank and eyes cast down, but indicating that he was listening.

“I must’ve hit a nerve, I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry. But, Loki...precious, please just look at me.”

He chewed his lip, wondering what to do if The Grandmaster said what he thought he would. Would he continue as if his plan had worked and internally detach himself enough to think rationally again? Forget his past and fall into The Grandmaster’s arms?

When he saw that Loki had no intention of facing him he pushed all the pillows aside, moved in close, and tenderly took Loki’s face in his hands.

“Princess?”

“Yes, Grandmaster? Since apparently, we’re only using _titles_ to address each other.” It came off as petty, but Loki felt like he deserved a real name to remember when he thought back on this humiliating event.

“Loki.” Those blue eyes finally met his, “The thing about lovers is that, uh, you need more than one by definition. Now defining things...that’s not my forte, if I’m honest. Labels bore me. You probably noticed from all my bad jokes about gender roles and labels, and from my shitty reaction to what you...ahem, called me. Us. But I digress. This isn’t one sided...whatever this is, I love it too. Love is tricky to define. There’s a lot of ways to interpret it, but I...I don’t want you to think that I don’t...that I don’t feel the same way. Because I do feel strongly for you, Loki.”

“And in what way would that be?” The hardness of his voice wasn’t entirely intentional, “Delighted to have a new plaything that adores, no, _loves_ you to the point of amusement?”

“You know what? Let’s do something neither of us is used to.”

“I am in no mood for-“

“Let’s be _honest_. Cut the bullshit. Just talk.”

Loki was quiet.

The Grandmaster sighed, “We haven’t said it out loud, but it’s obvious, isn’t it? A silver-tongued fallen king and an ancient leader who’s seen and done it all cross paths...our little meet cute aside this isn’t some- some simple love story. I’m not naive, Loki, I know it’s in your best interest to stay close to me. And you aren’t dumb, you know my weaknesses and damn if you didn’t exploit them in the sweetest way possible. But this,” he gestured between them, “is more than that. So much more. I think... I really think that I love you. No teasing, no jokes, I honestly fell for you pretty much the minute you fell _on_ me. Okay, uh, one joke. Sorry.” A small smile crept onto Loki’s face, “And, yeah, maybe this is the sort of love that is more infatuation than anything. I’m not promising forever...but I have got it bad. I don’t know exactly what it is about you...hell, maybe it’s everything, but you are incredible. You drive me crazy, I want you so much...Loki?”

“How many others have you said that to?” Loki didn’t really think The Grandmaster would ever benefit from lying about being in love, but he did think that his idea of love could be very short lived, and his lovers easily replaced. He didn’t _want_ to be a phase, but if that’s what he would be then he’d have to plan accordingly.

“Don’t...don’t do that, please. I’ve been around a long time and I’ve been in love before. Of course, you aren’t the first person I’ve loved...but there haven’t been many. And none of them made me feel this- this ache, this need to be with you. And even when we’re together it’s not enough. I want you so much it hurts, I want to know everything about you, spend every second of the day with you ‘til I do. Loki, this isn’t something I could ever lie about. This isn’t a- a practiced speech or a line. I love you.”

“I think... I think that what you really love is everything we do behind these doors. That, like you mentioned, you’re confusing infatuation and attraction and physical pleasure with love. Maybe I am too. I don’t think whatever we have is something serious, something we could take outside of this room and-“

“Maybe you are too?”

Loki sighed, “Yes. You heard me earlier, okay? Don’t-“

“Did you mean it? You didn’t say it, not exactly, but...” He raised his eyebrows expectantly, a pleading expression on his face. Loki’s heart fluttered.

“Honestly?” Loki had benefitted from honesty with The Grandmaster before, what more did he have to lose? He took a deep breath, “Of course I love you. From the moment we met you’ve treated me better than...well, anyone. You actually listen and seem interested in...fuck, I can’t be this sappy. But you’ve taken care of me and treated me well and...you didn’t even have to. I clearly would’ve done anything you wanted, and you didn’t even need me to- to want it, but you didn’t take advantage. And the sex-“

Loki’s expression made The Grandmaster grin, he couldn’t help it.

“The sex has been better than anything I’ve ever had. I’ve been happier during the time I’ve spent here than I have in years, decades, maybe...so of course I think- of course I love you. At least in this sort of way. Our sort of way, where we spend every waking minute together fucking or talking or whatever...not in an official ‘true love’ sort of way, maybe not even in a public way, but...” He trailed off, unsure of where to go from there.

“So, say I do want to open those doors, so to speak, make it, uh, official. Is that what you want? To be...with me? To be at my side in private _and_ public? To...to be mine?”

Loki’s heartbeat had been steadily increasing and at that point, he was afraid it might burst, “I- I do, but if- what are...what are you doing?”

The Grandmaster was on his feet, tugging Loki off the bed, “You aren’t a secret I’m keeping, I want you to see that. Now, come with me.”

Loki was too overwhelmed to protest. The Grandmaster lead him to the doors and started to open them.

“Wait! Whatever you’re doing, stop.”

“Loki, I’m going to show-“

“Our dicks to everyone outside those doors?”

“What?”

“ _We’re still naked_.” Loki was partially exasperated and partially amused.

The Grandmaster huffed and went to the wardrobe. He quickly dressed himself, flawlessly applying his blue makeup in a few strokes, and then tossed an outfit to Loki, “Here. It should be about your size.”

While Loki dressed The Grandmaster stepped outside, giving quick orders to the guards he couldn’t make out. They rushed off and shortly afterwards Loki heard a good deal of chatter and footsteps in the halls. He had no idea what The Grandmaster was planning and it made him feel sick with anxiety. Was it a celebration? A sudden marriage? An orgy? With that man who knew.

Loki pulled the blue pants and top he’d been hastily given on over the soft, but tight, undergarments he’d also been handed. He wondered how The Grandmaster could even fit that package of his into them. He tugged on the boots that had been tossed his way, the hems of his pants bunching up a bit, Loki wasn’t quite as tall as he was and that excited him more than he’d admit. The clothes smelled faintly of him and Loki resented the fact that he felt butterflies because he was wearing The Grandmaster’s clothes. 

He was barely dressed when he found himself being tugged through the doors, then the hallway, then another set of doors that opened into a crowded room. It was nearly as lavish as the bedroom Loki had been staying in and much larger, curving into a wide half circle with one wall entirely made of glass. It appeared to be intended for any manner of entertainment, but knowing The Grandmaster it wasn’t likely the family-friendly sort.

People of races and species Loki had never even seen before mingled with some he did recognize, sitting at the enormous bar or reclining together in couches. He looked across the room and saw that there were at least a hundred individuals within eyesight. He couldn’t see much of anything in the dark corners, but he figured there were people there too, filling every inch of space. The lights were dim but colorful, illuminating clean glass and shiny metal and highlighting garish makeup and glitzy outfits. There was an excited sort of buzz about every one of them, they talked over each other and laughed loudly. It was enough to give Loki sensory overload after the past few days spent in peace and quiet.

The second The Grandmaster’s presence was made known they went silent. Spotlights fell on the two of them. Loki’s heart pounded in his chest and he looked expectantly to the man beside him.

“Big announcement, everyone! You lucky few are hearing it here firsthand. The, uh, the live feed will inform the rest,” he gestured flippantly to cameras Loki hadn’t noticed before, “I wanna introduce the people of Sakaar to someone _very_ important who has...come into my life recently. This is really special to me so listen up.” He turned to Loki and gripped his hand tight before lifting it and kissing his knuckles gently, “I want you all to meet Loki, King of Ass...?”

“Asgard.” Loki whispered, stifling a laugh.

“Ah! Asgard! King of Asgard and...my lover.”

Soft gasps and squeals of excitement filled the air.

“Or...Partner. Boyfriend. Grandmistress. We haven’t really worked out what we wanna be called yet, but we’re officially Sakaar’s power couple! So, um, that’s why you haven’t seen much of me lately. And, ah, look at this sexy little minx, can you blame me? But this isn’t just a sex thing, although...yeah.” He gave a knowing wink and the crowd went wild in response, “No, but really... I, um...I love Loki. We’re in love!” 

He held Loki’s hand up high, clasping it tightly. Several confetti cannons went off, giving Loki a bit of a flashback, and then there was clapping. Heart shaped bits of paper, pink glitter, and rainbow colored powder erupted from multiple points in the room, apparently set off by a few guards Loki recognized. He was caught up in the dizzying excitement, distantly wondering how and why The Grandmaster had such things at his disposal before remembering he was _The Grandmaster_. The man went on joyrides in spaceships that hosted orgies and left trails of fireworks for his birthday. This was probably his idea of a small celebration.

The entire room applauded, cheering and clinking glasses together. He was visibly thrilled by the applause, smiling wide and fanning his face with his hands before handing Loki a drink and selecting one himself from a nearby, scantily clad server. Their glasses clinked and Loki hesitantly downed the contents of the glass which were neon pink and the most sickeningly sweet liquid he had ever tasted. The effects were instantaneous and he felt a bit dizzy. Loki figured that after their drug-fueled slumber party The Grandmaster picked up on the fact that Loki wasn’t some mere mortal and could handle a good deal more than he’d originally assumed. Whether or not Loki could keep up with his lover remained to be seen. The Grandmaster finished his identical pink disaster of a drink and turned to Loki. He pulled him close, kissing him passionately and without any shame.

Loki was at a bit of a loss. He believed The Grandmaster. It took a while for him to even process that someone could love him that way, but The Grandmaster’s earnest proclamation of love in private followed by his public announcement of their relationship had convinced Loki that this silly, eccentric, egotistical man _really did_ love him. Gods, between the two of them he didn’t know who was a bigger diva. Admittedly they were both huge drama queens, and he couldn’t help but love it. He kissed back, tightly wrapping his arms around The Grandmaster with a delighted little squeal. This was what he planned from the start, but now he genuinely wanted it. Not only that, but he wasn’t afraid that truly he’d fallen for him. No more schemes, no more secrecy. Just love.

“Princess, I wanna take you here and now.” The Grandmaster breathed into Loki’s ear.

And also fucking.


	8. Hold Me Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Christmas/holiday gift to all you wonderful frostmaster fans. Have some orgy ship escapades and fluff!

The spotlights dimmed until the only lighting came from the low glow of the colorful, but sparse, lights along the walls and near the bar. The kiss had started off sweet, placed on Loki’s close lipped smile. When The Grandmaster broke away and murmured into Loki’s ear, warm breath tickling his skin and bluntly declared lust lighting up his nerves, his response was to pull him in close and kiss his open mouth. Loki drew him in with hands on the nape of his neck, sucking his tongue and pressing his body up against him. He’d almost forgotten about everyone else in the room with them until a few let out whistles and cheers and the occasional suggestive “ooh!” Despite the audience, Loki didn’t slow down, he pulled and pawed at The Grandmaster with an eager neediness that Loki knew he loved. He slowly pulled away, knowing it would draw him closer, holding his bottom lip between his teeth and looking at him through half lidded eyes before letting go.

“You’re fucking irresistible, kitten, you know that?”

Loki only flashed a knowing smile and dug his nails into The Grandmaster’s skin, earning a lip biting moan in response that made his blood rush and his breath catch in his throat.

“I’m gonna make you purr, Lokitty.” His tone was playful, but The Grandmaster wasted no time doing just that, burying his face in the crook of Loki’s neck and running his tongue over the part he intended to claim.

He took small circles of sensitive skin in his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave marks and then biting down. It was such a sweet expression of something that would otherwise seem violent, biting to break skin and bruising vulnerable areas, and it left Loki weak as ever. There was that possessive force behind each kiss and bite, more insistent than before. He pushed Loki against one of several pillars lining the middle of the room and supporting a second floor. Loki absently wondered if the same things were happening up there, and just how much of this these walls had seen. He felt a little pride at the thought that whatever depravity had occurred here no one had done what _he_ had to The Grandmaster.

He weakened under his partner’s force, The Grandmaster was shoving him with surprising strength. Loki’s mouth fell open, winded with a single exhale, and he gasped for breath as he realized that The Grandmaster was only getting started. He practically growled against Loki’s skin, tugging away the clothes he had just dressed him in. In a matter of seconds he was stripped of his shirt. Although he stood half naked he felt heat beneath his skin. He saw the crowd through unfocused eyes. It had thinned out some, and those who remained were quickly finishing their drinks and joining in on couples or groups of other people who had ravenously fallen into each other the way The Grandmaster had with Loki. Strangers stripped away clothing and pressed bodies of all forms together. It was a blur of every color imaginable, of bare flesh moving and grinding, and of dizzying desire. Races and sexes Loki had never even seen shamelessly indulged in each other without hesitation. Some touched in a way that hardly seemed sexual, fingers tracing entirely featureless skin or limbs interlocked in bizarre positions, but in this context he felt he was witnessing something either incredibly intimate or terribly filthy. Something he certainly wasn’t supposed to see. His body reacted before his mind could fully comprehend what he was seeing. His blood ran hot and he hardened at the sight of it all. They were draped over couches, pressed against walls, writhing on the floor. A few watched intently as Loki shed his clothing and The Grandmaster groped at his bare body, using each other as a means to an end while getting off on the display before them.

With a smile Loki realized that he was the center of attention, The Grandmaster was showing him off with each article of clothing he tugged off. And with every touch, he both worshiped and claimed ownership over Loki. He closed his eyes and reveled in it. The Grandmaster controlled even the rhythm of his breathing, every touch building towards a moan.

Loki’s head lolled back a bit, the full effects of the drink hitting him all at once and filling him with contradictory thoughts and sensations. When they came up for air the atmosphere had shifted dramatically. It was both loud and quiet, the sounds blending into a sort of distant white noise. Loki felt like he and The Grandmaster were alone, but also on display. The lights that had just been flowing softly now flickered rapidly. There was a heaviness in the air, but a fluid one. His head was swimming but not in an unpleasant way. A prickly chill covered his now entirely bare skin, only making the heat of The Grandmaster’s embrace that much more rapturous. An uncontrollable shiver took his body and he felt the arms around him tighten in a comforting sort of force. He knew his hands were moving, but they acted of their own accord, clinging to soft skin hiding hard muscle. Sexual pleasure was secondary to the connection that made his heart thud and left his mind blank.

_Do you feel this too?  
Hold me tight, don’t let go, please._

Loki wasn’t sure if he’d spoken out loud or not. The words rushed behind closed eyelids, no different than the lights that shone through that same thin skin. The heightened connection between them meant that the rapid thoughts didn’t need to leave heavy lips, but the urge remained. The need to vocalize every new sensation that rushed his body, pulsing like waves of low electricity, before it was washed away and forgotten.

Loki’s thoughts were scattered and his body crying out. The Grandmaster had kneeled before Loki, the warmth of his breath and the tenderness of each caress making him achingly hard. He moaned, softly at first, when he felt his body being further publicly claimed. Fingers dug into his hipbones, his ass, gripped his balls. Wet heat enveloped his cock as The Grandmaster, _his_ Grandmaster, sucked him. The pleasured moans grew steadily louder before dying in his throat. The sensation he felt was beyond any physical expression. With closed eyes, he absently pushed his hips forward, the wet, tight heat too perfect to deny. He shivered. The feeling of his lover’s tongue dancing on the tip of him traveled from that one area to his entire body. He felt his Grandmaster everywhere inside of him.

Loki’s hand fell between his legs and he clutched The Grandmaster’s head. His finger traced each line of iridescent blue that marked his lover’s features before he cupped his face with his hand and held him in deep reverence. Loki looked down, watching him as he took control of his body, worshipped body. Something welled up inside him, rising along with his physical climax. It was an overwhelming sense of attraction, of safety, of adoration. His vision started to blur but he watched his Grandmaster as he came.

Unlike his usual orgasms, this one reached his mind as well as his entire body and, save for a few hushed gasps, it was silent. From somewhere high above his body he felt his cock slip out of The Grandmaster’s mouth, he felt a warmth spread across his abdomen and hypersensitivity tackling his nerves. It was incredible, but nothing compared to the closeness he would have sworn wracked his very soul when those wet lips met his own. He could write it off as being an effect of those strong drinks, but he didn’t want to. He opened his mouth and let the taste of himself melt onto his tongue, feeling that perfect mixture of ownership and care that his Grandmaster was so good at invoking in him. He took Loki’s face in his hands, gentle and insistent, holding onto him like he never intended to let go.

To others, it might seem strange that their first time having sex as a couple was in public, in the middle of an orgy, no less. But it couldn’t be more fitting for the two of them, Loki realized. The Grandmaster was more than just an exhibitionist. He was a showoff. His appreciation for the finer things, and people was partly due to personal enjoyment and partly because of just how much he loved to flaunt them. And Loki was beyond content with being a trophy put on display, his need for attention was met, his ego stroked. The people of Sakaar looked at both of them with envy and lust, knowing they could never be in Loki’s position _or_ touch their ruler’s mistress, they thought Loki was one of his possessions. A sly smile spread across his face, The Grandmaster may be their ruler, but he’d knelt and serviced _Loki_ in front of his people.

Still wrapped in each other, they wound up on the floor groping and kissing as desperately as when they had first started. Loki tore away that golden robe and every other obstacle between himself and his Grandmaster. He needed to be as physically close to him as he could be. Like every touch between them that night, the need was born of both desire for intimacy and compulsion to display his status in front of everyone who would look his way. He was pinned down with The Grandmaster between his spread legs, tugging him into a familiar position. Loki took his cock in his hand and slicked it with a touch of magic, watching his Grandmaster melt and feeling his grip on Loki loosen. Loki took the opportunity to move off his back, instead leaning forwards into a sitting position where he met The Grandmaster’s lips. His hand didn’t leave his cock as he leaned against him and used his other hand to push The Grandmaster onto his back. From the look he gave him Loki could tell that if he wasn’t in love _before_ he was _now_. He stroked the length of him, thick and throbbing in his hand, without breaking eye contact. Whatever else was happening around them didn’t matter. Loki heard gasps and moans in response to his actions but he didn’t acknowledge them. He straddled The Grandmaster and touched him gently, slowing each stroke of his hand. Loki had him leaking precum before he allowed The Grandmaster’s wet cock inside of him. He eased the tip just inside and lowered himself with a deep moan. His own cock was hard again, still overly sensitive, and each thrust caused enough movement to send prickly static over him.

He took it deeper, drew him in further. In this position, he felt they were both equally submissive, both receptive in more than just a physical sense. Loki worked his body with the knowledge that he was being watched at the forefront of his mind. The Grandmaster wanted to show him off and Loki was happy to oblige. He groaned and thrusted and tightened himself around his Grandmaster, stealing glances at the party guessed through heavy eyelids occasionally and smiling. As The Grandmaster drew close he grabbed Loki by the hips and pushed upwards, forcing him to ride faster and take it harder. That alone made Loki lose it, spilling onto his Grandmaster with soft gasps and groans. 

He watched Loki ride him until he came, his pretty head tilted back and his cock leaking onto both of them. As Loki came he tightened around The Grandmaster’s cock, drawing his orgasm out in seconds. He pulled Loki onto his chest and kissed him, shoving his tongue past those sweet lips. Loki kissed back eagerly, losing himself in the sensation. 

There was a bit of a pause after their kisses slowed to a stop. “Wanna get outta here?”

* * *

 Loki gave a breathless laugh. “And leave all the party guests? Seems a bit rude.”

“Oh, they can come with us if you’d like...”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“How about we go for a ride?” He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Loki covered his face with his hand, laughing with flushed cheeks. “How could I pass up a chance to redeem myself in the art of mid-flight orgies?”

“Exactly. This was a nice bit of practice. But this time...Just, ah, try and enter the ship through the door, kitten.”

Loki smiled as he rolled his eyes, “Fuck you.” His playful quip clearly came from embarrassment, something The Grandmaster found endearing and a little sexy.

“Yeah, try that too.” He smirked, far too proud of himself. Loki couldn’t help but laugh. His heart fluttered and he nipped The Grandmaster’s lips, and then nose, giving his response to the affectionate teasing with the physical teasing of his own.

“Ready when you are.” He whispered.

The Grandmaster stood and turned to address his guests and instruct his servants and guards. Loki watched with his arms slung over his lover’s shoulders, a subtle smile on his lips. He didn’t even listen to what he was saying, just watched his man take control, ordering his subjects to do his bidding, which happened to be what would make Loki happy. He nuzzled him as he spoke, eyeing everyone in the room.

“...Uh, right. You all know where to meet up. C’com, kitty.”

Loki followed, excited and ready to have another try on that ship. He wrapped an arm around The Grandmaster’s and let him lead the way through the corridors. Occasionally they stopped and The Grandmaster entered a code before they could enter. Loki couldn’t help but take notice of his choice in passwords, every single one was a short sequence of letters, numbers, or characters that were overtly sexual and incredibly immature. In the state he was in he found it hilarious.

Finally, they arrived at that familiar ship. It had since been repaired. “Oh good! It’s not my only, uh, recreational...ship. But it _is_ my favorite.” He winked at Loki.

The two boarded along with the pilot and they took off to pick up the rest of the party. It handled smooth and fast, gentle vibrations echoing through the floor. Loki hung off of The Grandmaster, his hands clasped behind his neck and his face close enough that Loki’s eyelashes brushed against his cheek.

When the party boarded they were greeted by the sight of The Grandmaster cradling Loki, who sat between his parted legs and let his head rest on his shoulder. Neon blue lights ran along the floor, the undersides of the seating, the corners of the ceiling. The lighting was just enough to make out shapes and not much else unless one was very close. Loki saw The Grandmaster’s features, the profile of that face that quickened his heartbeat. Everything besides him faded into the background unless he focused on it. When he did it was quite a lot to take in.

Two Krylorian women engaged in rough tribadism, crying out as they moved their slick bodies together. An Aakon took a Luphomoid woman from behind, both breathless and clearly inebriated. Several humanoid robots serviced the other guests, most of whom were swallowing, snorting, or injecting any manner of substance guaranteed to make the night memorable, even though many of them in all likelihood wouldn’t actually remember it. They all moved with such quick hunger that at any given moment it seemed at least one of them was climaxing.

Loki viewed it all with a calm sort of detachment. It all happened so fast he wasn’t sure what The Grandmaster even wanted him to do. Continue watching? He could tell Grandmaster enjoyed that, judging by the pressure against Loki’s hip. But so far neither of them had engaged with anyone else and they hadn’t had the time or forethought to discuss such things. So what if he wanted more, what should Loki do? Join in with a random group? Pull someone aside to join the two of them? Loki turned to him and before he could speak he had his answer.

“Whatever you want to do, babe. Anything you’re comfortable with. I, uh...I guarantee I’ll be into it too.”

“I actually have an idea to get things started...Think I could give it another go on the pole?”

The Grandmaster smiled wide and gave the pilot the order in response. The pole appeared, the lighting became a bit brighter but also softer and a wide ring of neon light encircled the pole as a sort of stage, and the music slowed, perfect for starting off with.

“Ahem. Attention! My princess here is gonna give us a, uh, little show, so you’re gonna want to switch positions so you all have a good view. Or those of you poor saps with refractory periods can sit back and enjoy the show, get the engine revved up again...Now. Look all you want but don’t touch, if Loki wants he’ll give you the go ahead or touch you. ’Kay? Now,  _believe me_ when I tell you that Loki knows how to entertain. Show ‘em, baby boy.” He gave Loki a little spank as he stood. 

Loki _did_ know how to entertain and he had an idea, never without a trick or two up his sleeve, even when he wasn’t wearing sleeves. Or much else for that matter. Ever the performer, Loki held his hands apart and let a shimmering, translucent green scarf appear, encircling his chest, draped around his shoulders and wound through his fingers. He wore a black bit of fabric around his waist that could perhaps generously be called a skirt. It was held up by three thin straps on his right hip, the cutouts giving a nice view of his upper thigh, the side of his ass, and his hip bone. Completing the look were over the knee boots with six inch heels, emphasizing his already tall form, as well as sultry makeup that highlighted his already lovely features, calling attention to his eyes and lips.

He let the end of the scarf fall from his right hand and instead gripped the pole, hitching his leg up as well and starting off with a slow spin, the delicate scarf trailing behind him and coming a bit undone, drooping low on the right breast. He bent one knee around the pole and gripped it with one hand as he slowly made his way around. All eyes were on him, and then _her_ , as Loki changed form halfway around the pole.

There was that signature flash of green light and then there she was. Her tits swayed, hard nipples and unsupported breasts in the slinky scarf threatening to slip loose. Her features were tempting enough when she stood still, the curve of her hips and swell of her ass, the dimpled angel wings low on her back, and when she moved with such suggestive grace it was all anyone could do not to reach out and touch her. Loki worked her way up the pole, gripping it with just her thighs as she let her hands slip free and her body arch backwards. Her arms fell gracefully behind her, entwined with the delicate scarf. She arched even further until she tilted at an angle almost exact to the pole supporting her and transformed again. He hung upside down, the bulge between his thighs especially pronounced in his current position. He twisted and spun around the pole, shedding more and more of his scarf until his upper body was bare and the fabric that had trailed behind him and twirled around him fell gently to the floor. 

There were cheers and whistles as Loki pulled himself upright and landed on his feet. With a quick motion, he yanked the skirt away, two straps snapping and revealing that the middle strap was actually attached to a black silk thong that barely contained him. The crowd grew even louder, applause mixed with cries of ecstasy and the music still playing in the background. 

Loki pressed a finger to his lips and the crowd hushed, immediately obeying. With a cocked right eyebrow and flirty smile, Loki duplicated his appearance. The masculine presenting Loki stood side by side with the feminine presenting Loki. The cheers returned and mixed with gasps and applause, squeals of delight filled the air and only grew louder as Loki continued the titillating performance. 

Within seconds Lokis of various genders in barely existent outfits stood in front of the guests. Loki with lips painted bright red to match her corset and garters, Loki in little more than lace and a smile on his face, Loki in dark leather that gave them an air of dominance. They all moved with the music, bodies loose and limber. The ship buzzed with desire and desperation. 

They danced, moving close enough for each individual to touch, but never giving them permission. The Grandmaster gaped. It was hard enough to decide where to look when there was just _one_ Loki, this display left him entirely speechless. Then he started to think about it. 

Why hadn’t Loki shown him this ability yet? The sheer number of possibilities...he felt a twinge of something unfamiliar as he saw his guests drooling over _his_ mistress. His _princess_. He wondered if any of the Lokis had given permission to be touched and with that jealousy boiled inside him. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to. But he’d given Loki the go ahead, he’d assured him that whatever Loki desired he would too. He hadn’t even considered jealousy as a possibility. Strangely it mixed with admiration and arousal as he watched them, each Loki beautiful and sexy in their own right. 

One Loki spread her legs wide apart before a blushing Terran girl who’s hand absently rubbed her own clitoris, another shook his hips for the Krylorian couple who still rocked their hips into each other but were clearly enamored with Loki now, and several more Lokis proved distracting enough that more than one guest seemed to lose interest entirely in the bots designed specifically to please them. And then the original one, draped lazily on the pole and smiling right at The Grandmaster, spoke up. 

“You _..._ have my permission to touch me now.”

The Grandmaster’s heart sank and mind fumed. Not that he had any _right_ to, this was _his_ idea, but anger burned beneath his skin. There was a rush, hands lurched towards the lovely bodies displayed before the guests, but as each of them made contact with the Loki in front of them there was a shimmer of green light and then they vanished one by one, leaving only one Loki. The one who gave them permission. He slid down the pole and then he was slinking towards The Grandmaster. _His_ Grandmaster. Loki took his face in his hands and leaned in.

“There’s only _one_  me, Grandmaster. You should know that about me by now. The rest were illusions, pretty little things, but not real. I’ve realized tonight...I don’t care who watches us, who watches me, but only _you_ get to touch me.” 

He looked at Loki with an open mouth, uncharacteristically tongue tied. He felt like he’d fallen in love with Loki all over again, and at this point, he’d lost track of how many times he’d felt that way. The little minx was gonna be the death of him. He took Loki’s face in his hands and ran his hands through his hair as he kissed him. Loki crawled onto his lap like the affectionate kitten he was. 

“Hold me tight.” Loki could’ve commanded it, it wouldn’t have been out of place after that move he just pulled, but instead it was a question asked in a hushed tone through shy lips with eyes downcast. 

He held him, squeezing tight as Loki nuzzled his neck. 

“This has been all kinds of fun, kitten, but you wanna have some...me and you time?” 

Loki smiled brightly and nodded, his head still resting on his lover. 

“Hey, Pilot!” He shouted over the guests and music, startling Loki a bit which caused his Grandmaster to pet him comfortingly.

“Uh, yeah land and slow it down a bit...yep, just slow it, don’t stop...okay everyone! Party’s over. Here, anyway.  You can afterparty if you want, just, uh. Not here.” The doors opened and The Grandmaster lazily waved his wrist, sending inebriated and nude party guests into the night without ever letting the ship come to a complete stop. 

Loki turned to look at him for a second, the sounds of irritated orgy members fading in the distance before he burst out laughing. The Grandmaster laughed with him. 

“Okay, but, like, hear me out. I swear it’s for their own good. It is _impossible_ to get them to stop otherwise. Had to get a firehose involved once, but that just, ah, it just encouraged some of ‘em...uh, anyway. The point is...tough love. It’s, uh,” he laughed, “the only way to go.” 

Loki leaned into him, “The _only_ way, huh?” 

“Well. Present princess excluded.” He kissed the top of his head, “Only the best for my Lokitty.” He gave him a squeeze. 

“I love you, Grandmaster.” 

He cleared his throat. “ _Who_ do you love?” Loki could hear the smile in his voice. 

Loki flushed, “I love you... _daddy_.” 

He groaned as he smothered Loki with kisses before pinning him to the floor and fucking him until neither one could take it anymore. When morning came they were still awake, and still holding each other tight. 


	9. Trophy Twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the wait, ever since this semester started I've been crazy busy so thank goddess for snow days. While I was snowed in I used the opportunity to write a bunch so I should have the next chapter or two up soon. Enjoy and thank you all for your patience and your lovely comments!

“No, no. Don’t slow down, princess, it’s just gonna make it harder.”

Loki groaned, “I just need  _one_ minute-“

“‘fraid not. Trust me, okay? I’m no stranger to this, you need to keep going. Power through it.” 

“But I’m so sore and tired after last night I can’t just force myself to...to...get up and get dressed and be _social_ or whatever.” Loki’s mind lagged a bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted, the harsh daytime light was making him sick. Or maybe that was a lingering side effect of tumbling around in a spaceship with his boyfriend all night long. Either way, he was exhausted and would kill for one minute of rest. He leaned on the bed, so soft and inviting. He wanted to curl up on it and refuse to ever move again. 

“You don’t have to do a thing besides look pretty and stay right next to me. I’ve got a nice outfit picked out for you already, so all you have to do is try it on and adjust it so it that fits just right.” The Grandmaster said casually as he applied his makeup. 

“I’m not going to look very _pretty_ on zero sleep after the night we had. Can’t I at least shower first?” He ran his fingers through his hair, greasy from sweat after a night of vigorous...activity. The brief cleanup he’d done in the sink wasn’t enough, and there was only so much cold water he could splash on his face before accepting that it wasn’t helping him wake up or feel sufficiently clean. 

“No time, baby. You take fuckin' forever in there, you diva. Besides, I won’t be able to resist hopping in with you and then that’s a whole, ah, other activity we do not have time for. We’re already late as it is. Besides, you’re always gorgeous, just work that glammed up walk of shame look. ” 

Loki sighed. “You _own_ this place, can’t we take our time?”

“Actually, yes. But I’m looking forward to my work today. It’s mostly making appearances at a few parties and some last minute preparations for a, uh…an event that I’ve actually been dying to show you. It’s a big part of the entertainment culture here, the people _love_ it. It’ll be good for you to get out and see the sights around here. We can’t spend forever in our bedroom.” 

Loki batted his eyelashes, “Can’t we?” 

“Not gonna work, cupcake.” Loki scowled as he was tugged to his feet. “Now am I gonna have to dress you myself?” 

“Maybe.” Loki pouted. 

The Grandmaster exhaled and looked down at Loki, “I really, _really_ need you to be good for daddy today, okay?”

“I don’t want to.” What he wanted was a little bit of fun with the only person he felt like spending time with. If misbehaving got him that one on one attention he was more than willing to do just that. 

“Oh, you are _so_ spoiled. C’mere, princess. If you’re gonna act like a brat...” He held him close and gave Loki a sharp spank, “I’m gonna have to punish you. And you know I don’t like to do that, kitten, right?” His voice was silk against Loki's skin, Loki could imagine it soft and enveloping him or rough and binding him, leaving him at The Grandmaster's mercy. 

“Yes, daddy...” Loki said obediently if distantly, his backside stinging from the little preview of punishment. It was exactly the right kind of pain, he ached to play more of this game that they had only ever started and never finished. Something about it made his blood rush and aroused his desire for his partner to dominate him. But he could tell that whatever was happening today was important to his daddy. Fuck, he was calling him that in his head now. And even the damn  _word_ turned him on. Probably because he’d never once used that word in a non-sexual setting, and he longed to explore the fantasy more. 

Loki complied as his Grandmaster helped him into the clothing he’d picked out. He paid such close attention and gave such gentle care as he dressed him. The slightest brush of his tan hands against Loki’s pale skin sent tiny shivers down his spine. He was careful to avoid the sensitive bruises and suck marks that dotted his bare body, only touching them with feather-light kisses. Something as mundane as getting dressed became an expression of affection, one that felt so good he hoped in the back of his mind that they could do this sort of thing every morning. Loki kept his head tilted downwards, blinking slowly as he tried to stay awake. It wasn't easy now that he'd been lulled into a sense of blissful security. 

“Aw, sleepy kitten.” The Grandmaster murmured, smiling to himself. 

His Grandmaster finished adjusting his pants and boots and ran his hands along Loki’s thighs, smoothing everything into place, with his face situated just below belt level so that Loki could feel the warmth of his breath as he dressed him. He kept his gaze downcast as The Grandmaster stood and moved on to his top. Loki inhaled deeply and focused on the intimacy of his every action. His bare chest was covered, and his sleeves adjusted, but he took one more piece of fabric to Loki and stood behind him. The Grandmaster ran hands along Loki's shoulders as he fitted the cape to his top. 

“What do you think, princess?” He asked, tugging Loki in front of a full length mirror. 

He had to admit he did like the blue leathers, the outfit was unlike anything he’d have chosen for himself and the fact that The Grandmaster had picked it specifically for Loki made him smile. Still smiling, he turned to give his answer, pressing his lips to his partner’s cheek, then mouth. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and showed his appreciation with eager kisses. When he pulled away The Grandmaster was beaming, his hand wiping away the smudges of his makeup. Loki smiled and silently offered him a hand towel.

“You're lucky you're so damn cute, Lokitty. I'm glad you like your pretty, new outfit." He flashed a smile at Loki that made his heart flutter, "Alright, we're definitely fashionably late. Are you ready now?” He offered his arm. Loki nodded and took hold. 

* * *

By the time they arrived at the first party a good deal of people were already there, milling around and making small talk in the lavishly decorated room. There was no doubt that every one of them noticed The Grandmaster's presence immediately, but they attempted to appear casual. No one dared to call attention to the fact that he was very late and they had all been waiting for him. And his newest paramour. 

The Grandmaster waltzed in with Loki round his arm and casually grabbed drinks for the two of them off of a tray held up by a timid servant. Many of them stole glances but avoided eye contact, a strange contradiction in action and dress for them. The outfits these people displayed screamed for attention, but whatever boldness they actually possessed seemed to diminish at the sight of them. No, not them _, Loki._ With a sly smile, he read the faces of the pompous party guests and saw that they were unsure of what to make of him and how to treat him. Should they kiss up to him, or would that seem like an insult to The Grandmaster, who they truly wanted to impress? Loki was no stranger to two-faced sycophants, those types normally bored him, but under such circumstances, it was possible that he could amuse himself.

One person stood out from the guests, servants, and guards, though. She was a large, angry looking woman wielding a tall staff. She eyed Loki with a bit of a smirk. She looked like she knew _exactly_ what The Grandmaster saw in Loki and found it greatly amusing. He had half a mind to make her reconsider her perceptions of him, but he was being led in another direction to meet other people he likely would not enjoy the company of, so Angry Staff Woman could wait.  Right now it would take everything in him just to focus on standing upright and at least appearing sociable. He hoped the drinks had something in them that would perk him up. He should’ve asked to take a look at The Grandmaster’s collection of recreational substances. There must be some secret to living the way he did and, well, _surviving_ , much less cooly making appearances when expected to. As if he'd read Loki's mind The Grandmaster whispered, "These'll put a little more pep in your step, so drink up. I need my trophy at his best."

The Grandmaster introduced Loki to a few people, some were as eager to kiss Loki’s ass as they were their ruler, but they checked The Grandmaster's reactions to be sure they did not overstep their bounds. Loki was visibly unimpressed. He stood draped off of The Grandmaster looking sullen and above it all, despite the fact that the evidence of what he’d been doing the night before was written all over his face. Or maybe because of it.  Either way, he was in no mood for polite conversation and gave curt replies only when necessary. One couple seemed particularly offended by Loki’s indifference, leaving The Grandmaster to apologize in a way only he could. Or would. 

“Oh, excuse him. He’s just a little tired, had an awfully long ride last night.” If the innuendo wasn’t already apparent enough the suggestive look he gave Loki as he squeezed him by the hip got the image across. Surprisingly they nodded sympathetically and flashed quick smiles before leaving. Then it was more of the same, people he’d never met and didn’t care to meet again introducing themselves then ignoring him to speak with his boyfriend. There was a lot of the same glitzy garb he’d seen around before, but the carefree air of the night before was gone. Now socialite types looked down their noses and tried to upstage each other. It was all petty social politics. Loki was bored and the bright lighting in the white walled room was making his head throb. No one had been interesting enough to toy with or play some trick on. 

At one point he started tuning everyone out, resting his head on his Grandmaster’s shoulder when he could, so he found himself a bit lost when one of the men speaking in front of them looked at Loki expectantly. He felt like groaning when he realized not only would he have to _listen_ to this random nobody, but he’d have to _respond_ too. 

"Pardon?" Loki asked, examining his nails. 

“I _said_ it’s an honor to meet the person who’s kept The Grandmaster so bus- er, _happy_ lately.” He plastered on a fake smile just as he had plastered on an absurd amount of shimmering makeup in an obvious attempt to grab attention, “Now that I can put a face to all the whispers I must say I’m surprised! I imagine there’s more to you than can be seen. I haven’t seen many of your...kind around parties or aboard the _Commodore_.” He gave Loki a smug once over, clearly pleased with himself.

“You must not have been invited very often. Not hard to imagine why. Your intentions are as transparent as that outfit.” Loki stated bluntly, entirely unamused with such pathetic insults from some shallow bootlicker.

The Grandmaster choked a bit on his drink as he tried not to laugh. If his skin weren’t that intense shade of gold Loki’s insult would no doubt have turned the man’s face red. He excused himself and left in a huff, crossing his arms over the sheer top he wore.

“Kitty’s got claws, huh?” The Grandmaster mimicked growling and clawing, making Loki smile in spite of himself. “You really do need your beauty sleep, huh, kitten?” 

“I have exactly as much patience for those types of people as I always do.” 

“Glad I’m on your good side, then...” he leaned in close and whispered, “cause I’d just _hate_ to bruise that cute little ass of yours with a paddle every night.” 

Loki’s mouth fell open. The Grandmaster turned away and walked towards another group of people waiting to speak with him, desperate to make some kind of impression on a man who was already far too infatuated with Loki to truly pay them any notice. By that point nearly everyone else had cleared out, they were probably the last group. The Grandmaster turned around. 

“Keep up, princess.” He smiled as he turned away again, and Loki knew exactly what he wanted.

_Keep up with the little game we play. Keep things interesting._

Just when he felt like nothing could surprise him about their relationship anymore The Grandmaster managed to catch him off guard, one upping Loki with some sexy and spontaneous challenge. During their first few days together Loki had been acting, playing the part he thought would be most enticing to his target, but once he dropped the facade he intended to show his true colors. As far as mischievous games and shameless deviance went, Loki had always been unmatched. When he wasn’t playing a part, when he acted like himself, he left his partners blushing and stammering, not the other way around. The more time he spent with The Grandmaster the more he realized he truly had met his match. It left him split between his competitive desires and mutable nature. The need to win any challenge left him wanting to push the limits further, to walk up to his daddy and demand attention by any means necessary. At the same time, he felt naturally inclined to fall into the submissive role and onto his knees, possibly out of his habit of playing a complementary role to his partners and possibly because he truly was adaptable and eager to switch up the roles. 

Either way, Loki read the signals loud and clear and quickly followed, slinking up beside The Grandmaster. He slid into his place next to The Grandmaster, who smirked at him as he took Loki in his arm and kept him in a possessive hold. 

_Oh. He thinks he’s already won._

And with that look Loki knew what he wanted, he just couldn’t resist a challenge like that. So as he was introduced to the next group of random socialites Loki found himself desperately waiting for the perfect chance to mouth off to someone else in front of his daddy. He wanted to take his turn in their private game and make it count, he was ready to be as bratty and clingy as possible, audience be damned. He wanted to drive his daddy crazy, to push him over the edge in public. That was something The Grandmaster was terribly good at. Getting a rise out of Loki, so to speak, in the midst of any mundane social activity. To his annoyance, everyone wasboth exceedingly polite and concise, they all told The Grandmaster that they were looking forward to watching his Champion and before he knew it they were leaving. Loki found it more difficult to slip in dry insults and snide comments when he actually tried to think of them. Normally they just occurred naturally. Now he deflated as he saw that nearly everyone was gone or leaving and he never even had the chance to get a word in. 

“See? It’s not so hard to behave yourself for daddy, is it? Now, why don’t you be a good princess and wait while I say my goodbyes to some of the guests, hm?”

Loki didn’t _want_ to behave, he was bored and tired and sexually frustrated. To hell with subtlety. Without breaking eye contact he swiped a glass drink off of a nearby table, letting it fall to the pristine white floor where it shattered. Loudly. The Grandmaster rushed waving his goodbyes and turned slowly towards the little brat. 

“Ha. Uh, okay, I know I call you ‘kitten’ a lot...but that doesn’t mean you actually  _are_ one. If you’re acting out to get daddy’s attention...it’s working.” He licked his lips. 

Loki smirked. 

“Don’t look too proud of yourself, you’re in for it, missy.” 

His heartbeat pounded as his daddy tugged him past the table and broken glass and over to a couch where he bent him over the arm of it, forcing Loki into that perfect position. Inherently submissive and sexually inviting. He yanked Loki’s pants down just enough to expose his ass. Loki moaned, thinking of all the people who were just there and could walk back in at any moment. The first spank hurt, the second one would definitely bruise, the third one made him painfully hard. He writhed, his cock uncomfortably positioned against the couch.

“Daddy...” he moaned. “I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll be good.” Loki squirmed against the firm hold, trying to readjust his position, but the hands holding him down only tightened their grip. Loki moaned again.

The Grandmaster let go, then adjusted his clothing and pulled Loki to his feet, “You better, princess. I don’t like to punish you.” Loki felt the bulge in his daddy’s pants and smiled. The Grandmaster smiled back, briefly breaking their little game over mutual amusement at that sweet little lie. He _loved_ to give Loki what he wanted, he knew full well that Loki had wanted to be punished and he loved the attention seeking brat for it. He sat down and pulled Loki onto his lap, gently stroking Loki’s still tingling skin before he kissed him. 

“Can I touch you too now, daddy? I wanna make you feel good...to show you I’m sorry.” Loki cooed, milking the role for all it was worth without shame. 

Normally this sort of game, this particular form of role play, embarrassed him more than anything. Everyone else who had attempted it with him focused on infantilism to a point he felt unsettling or wanted to use that word to _literally_ mean father, which was a mood killer if there ever was one. But this...this was different. Loki felt secure and adored, he was spoiled by an older suitor who was more than taken with him. There was much more to them than that, but this game was their relationship stripped down to its most basic elements and then playfully exaggerated. When Loki thought of it like that, especially in comparison to his previous relationships, it didn’t seem so strange. Gods knew they had engaged in much stranger acts together. Loki smiled, head nuzzling The Grandmaster’s neck, as he thought about their bond. About what made them both happy. And right now was playing up certain aspects of their relationship. So Loki sweetly asked permission before he acted and The Grandmaster doted on him. Or the princess misbehaved and his daddy punished him. Neither one of them was sure which situation excited them more. 

“Shh...you can touch me, but you’re gonna do it how I tell you. Got that, princess?” He whispered.

Loki nodded eagerly as he started to kiss his neck and paw at the front of his pants, waiting to see if his daddy would allow him to get underneath his clothes. Loki listened to his heavy breathing, pride swelling along with each deep inhale he drew out of his daddy using his nimble fingers. He shifted, slowly starting to grind his body against The Grandmaster's, all the while working him with his hand. He was such a tease, refusing to ask permission to remove his clothing, but he didn't care. He wanted to be given an order. Loki nipped at his neck, smiling as he felt a frustrated groan vibrate through his throat before he finally spoke up. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours, doll.” With that, he brushed his robe and pants aside enough to slip out and held his cock, thick and hard in his hand. Loki took deep, shaky breaths as lowered himself and complied. 

He ran his own fingers over it, teasing both of them before The Grandmaster pulled Loki close with his other hand and gently ran it over his pink tongue. Loki looked up at him with wide eyes, that familiar salty taste on his lips, and patiently waited. Finally, he pushed it into his welcoming mouth with a satisfied groan. Loki gave an excited hum that caused The Grandmaster to close his eyes and murmur Loki's name. He shifted his position, ready to thrust in hard and deep until he came or Loki begged him to stop. He was one thrust in when a loud, harsh voice interrupted their activities. 

“Grandmaster. You’re late, they’re expecting you. Think you can keep it in your pants a few minutes?” The woman from before, who held that large staff, looked entirely done with keeping tabs on her boss, who had startled at her sudden appearance and inadvertently choked Loki.

“I can _now_ , Topaz.” 

He really could. He’d gone soft in Loki’s mouth by the time he responded to her. No wonder that was his safe word- _his safe word!_ It was named after the Angry Staff Woman! 

Loki pulled away coughing and suppressing gags caused by the sharp, accidental thrust The Grandmaster gave at the sudden loud noise. It was a bit unpleasant, but he was more focused on the connection he'd just made. 

“Wait? Topaz? _That’s_ why that’s your safe word?” Loki croaked. 

The Grandmaster shot her a sheepish look. 

“Yeah, well, he’s mine too.” Topaz deadpanned. 

He laughed hard, “That might be the funniest thing you’ve ever said.” 

Her scowl returned. 

“We’ll be right over.” 

* * *

“So...this thing. It’s a, uh, meeting with a few representative leader-y type people from some places we trade with. Believe it or not most of this,” he gestured around at the palace they stood in, “Didn’t fall through one of those portals. They’re a little more uptight than the crowd that visits for the entertainment, but, uh, it’s not too bad.”

"Right." Loki sighed, wondering how The Grandmaster had such an effective off switch. That sort of denial drove Loki absolutely wild, and it had taken the entire walk over for him to cool off and he wasn't even the one on the receiving end of a blowjob. He stopped himself from thinking about it, knowing he'd just get worked up again. 

Loki was lead into a room where several people were seated and waiting quietly for the arrival of his partner. The two walked to the far end of the long white table. The Grandmaster pulled out the last empty chair and sat at the head of the table. Loki looked around briefly before he was promptly pulled onto The Grandmaster’s lap. It was so fast and so smooth that it took Loki a second to process. He was sitting on The Grandmaster- no, _daddy’s_ lap in front of people he knew were very important. Not just because of their relationship with Sakaar, they were rulers of planets. Leaders, maybe even kings and queens in their homelands. But they all had to sit and wait for Loki’s boyfriend to arrive. They all had to watch without comment as Loki _sat on his lap_.  The meeting had just become a lot less boring than Loki anticipated. Loki made a show of settling in and getting comfortable, letting one arm snake behind The Grandmaster's neck with his fingertips brushing his chest, leaning his head on him and looking directly at each individual seated across from him. 

Topaz rolled her eyes but seemed unfazed. Everyone else appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. No one would make eye contact and they trailed off and stumbled over their words, but absolutely _no one_ seemed surprised. The Grandmaster was visibly enjoying every minute, running his hands along Loki’s side and displaying him to everyone who entered the room. 

“Alright, enough. Can we continue the discussion in private? Send your alien floozy to wait for you somewhere else.” It was becoming increasingly apparent that Topaz was the only person who could speak to him that way. No one else would dare suggest Loki be sent away, much less call him a floozy to his face. 

_I’m not a floozy. I’m his trophy...not wife, not quite queen either. Concubine? Mistress?_

“Ignore her, babe. She’s joyless.” He turned to her, “Would you just- you leave my trophy twink alone." He cuddled Loki protectively, "Why don’t you get an alien floozy of your own? Might do you some good.” 

“I have a wife. You’ve met her. Multiple times.” Her voice remained flat.

He waved it away, “Eh, to each their own then. I don’t think anyone else _seriously_ objects to my little Lokitty sitting in, do they?” He tickled Loki beneath his chin, then behind his ear, making kissy sounds the way one would with a beloved pet. 

“Not until you called him that, no.” She deadpanned.

“Fine. All work and no play.” He pouted, quite possibly not realizing what a ridiculous statement that was coming from him. 

“We can play later.” Loki took the opportunity to further cement his place at The Grandmaster’s side, or lap, as the case may be. He cupped his face and kissed him aggressively, finishing by moaning loudly and biting his lower lip, effectively marking The Grandmaster as his. When Loki pulled away he felt some of that signature blue makeup had smeared on his face. He didn’t wipe it off. He was marked as The Grandmaster’s too. 

“It’s a good look on you.” He told Loki with a cocked eyebrow. 

Loki whispered something truly filthy ending with the word “daddy” at a volume just loud enough to be overheard before standing to leave. The room became uncomfortably silent after The Grandmaster whispered his response and playfully spanked him. Loki practically sauntered out. 

Once he was alone in the hallways he wiped at the smeared makeup with his sleeve. It wasn’t very effective as a makeup remover, but he was still smiling. The Grandmaster told him where he’d meet up with him later and Loki made his way over, his head held high and his still blue tinged lips turned into a small satisfied smile. The empty halls carried the sounds of laughter and music and overlapping chatter. 

Loki was deep in thought when he entered yet another crowded room. He wasn’t sure what to expect when The Grandmaster told him to wait up, but he’d hoped to have some time alone. To his relief, this party was more like the beginning of the party from the night before. There was a much more relaxed atmosphere. Each wall was painted a different color, music vibrated throughout the room, brightly colored lights danced all around, and overall it was far less pristine than the past few gatherings had been. And there were plenty of drinks in case any of the guests proved to be irritating, but most hardly gave Loki a second glance. They wore outlandish and foreign attire but seemed much more interested in enjoying themselves than impressing anyone, which was something Loki could work with. Just when he’d begun to relax a voice piped up beside him. 

“I guess it’s true what they say, huh? That couples start to look like each other, I mean.” The strange girl nodded at Loki’s smudged makeup and offered a cocktail napkin, “The blue’s a good color on you, but the application is a teeny bit sloppy...not bad for trying to apply it without hands though.” 

“Oh, right. Didn’t think I managed to get it all,” Loki accepted the napkin and wiped away the smeared blue that his sleeve failed to catch in his attempts to clean it off during his walk over, “Is it...”

“All clear. Well, your face is. Can’t help you with any other blue lip prints you might have.” She smiled playfully. 

“Thanks.” Loki muttered. 

“He probably did it on purpose, am I right? Marking you as his? I get it. I mean. As, like, a sex thing I get it. But he doesn’t have to worry about anyone trying anything with you, believe me. You’re cute enough, I guess, but not worth getting melted for.” 

“ _Melted?_ ”

“Yeah. Haven’t you seen the melty stick Topaz carries around?”

“That’s what it does?!” 

She laughed, “You really have been busy, haven’t you? C’mere. Let’s sit down and have a drink. I’ll introduce you to some friends and fill you in on how to avoid pissing off my wife. Topaz has a bit of a short fuse but she can be fun when she wants, and she really knows how to make a girl happy.” She winked. 

Loki was less shocked by the melty stick than he was at the revelation that this friendly, talkative woman was _Topaz’s_ wife. He followed, suddenly intrigued by these people and secretly eager to hear every bit of gossip they had to offer. He couldn't help himself. He fell into the group conversation naturally, making everyone laugh and coaxing out interesting, if petty, secrets with ease, especially several drinks in. Loki told stories he’d placed in a mental category for tipsy, gossipy crowds like this. The drinks being served weren’t very strong, but they left everyone feeling bubbly and relaxed, and i n no time they were laughing like old friends. And although they weren't, and Loki didn’t even remember most of their names, he was at least entertained while he waited for his partner. 

His _daddy,_ he reminded himself. He was so excited to play with that little fantasy some more that he found himself smiling nonstop. It was strange, he realized that he was genuinely happy and looking forward to something without any lies or tricks behind that happiness. Loki thought about that, about life on Sakaar, while he told another story. 

He was so wrapped up in it all that it took him a good minute to register that there voice calling his name repeatedly, and even more time to realize who that voice belonged to. 


	10. Oh, Shit. (Again.)

_Oh, Shit. Again!_

Loki put on a fake smile and excused himself as he went to meet his brother. 

“Loki!” Thor called again, becoming increasingly irritated. 

Before Loki could even ask himself what Thor could possibly be doing there he noticed The Grandmaster nearby as well and panic truly set in. 

_Why was Thor talking to his daddy?_

That was not a question he anticipated asking himself, and it was a situation that he felt more than a little annoyed about. Time slowed a bit as he scrambled to make sense of what he was seeing. It’s always confusing when worlds collide, especially without any warning whatsoever. Without any chance to prepare himself Loki was looking at two people important to his life, for very different reasons, interacting with each other. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. On their own they made sense, together they confused him, and the realization that they were interacting made his heart stop. Paranoia and anxiety spiked. What was The Grandmaster doing with Thor? What had he said to Thor? What had Thor said to _him_? Loki felt that awkward brand of embarrassment one experiences when a family member unexpectedly meets a current paramour, but the intensity was multiplied exponentially. 

“What are you doing here?!” Loki hissed, glancing to The Grandmaster to see if he was listening. Thankfully he seemed preoccupied with playing DJ at his little get-together, he never was one to stay still. He didn’t walk into a room so much as float in and immediately search for a way to amuse himself. Loki hoped the music might drown out their conversation. 

“What do you mean, what am I doing? I’m stuck in this stupid chair. Where’s your chair?” Thor looked hopelessly confused, and to be fair he had good reason to be. He was strapped to a chair in the middle of a party held by an insane despot and apparently Loki had an invite. 

“I didn’t get a chair.” 

_I got a pole and then a bed._

“Well get me out of this one!” Thor demanded.

  
“I can’t.”

_For so many reasons_

  
“Get me out!”

  
“I can’t,” Loki repeated.

_Gods, had he gone deaf?_

_  
_ “What?!” 

“I’ve made…friends with this man. He’s called The Grandmaster.” 

“ _Friends” being a gross understatement of how close we actually are. And lately, I don’t call him by that title…_   


“Oh, he's crazy!” Thor seemed almost scared. Loki bit his lip and kept his comments about Thor’s past lovers in his head. 

_Right, and all the people you courted were just lovely, brother. Like that mortal woman who finally had the sense to leave you, or that young man a hundred or so years back with all the intelligence and personality of a Bilgesnipe._

“I’ve gained his favor. The Bifrost brought me out here weeks ago.” Loki answered in quick whispers, panicking internally and struggling to find the right parts of the past few weeks to share. Given everything that had happened he didn’t think there was much more that he could say.    


“Weeks ago? I just got here.” If Thor was puzzled before, he was entirely lost now.    


“What are you whispering about?” The Grandmaster suddenly interjected.    


“AH!” Thor startled. His fear of Loki’s new boy toy was _wonderfully_ amusing, but Loki kept a straight face and tried to think of what to do, what to _say_ when Thor opened his big mouth. When he tuned back in The Grandmaster was explaining the time differences. 

“Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I’d be, like, uh, millions of years old…but here on Sakaar…”

The Grandmaster looked to Loki, blinking his heavy eyelids slowly and subtly biting his lip while he waited to see what dirty talk he could coax out of his princess by referencing their first night together. Loki’s thoughts exploded into panic when he saw what The Grandmaster was hinting at and realized that _they were still in the middle of role playing_ and his partner had no way of knowing that for Loki the game had come to a grinding halt with Thor’s arrival. 

_Shit. He expects me to keep it up and- oh. Oh, dear gods, he said that exact same line during the shower sex we had after I crash landed on his orgy ship he’s referencing THAT night and what we did THAT night and THOR IS RIGHT THERE!_

Loki was screaming internally, begging with a glance to The Grandmaster that lasted for a fraction of a second to _stop_ what he was doing. He didn’t seem to catch on. Loki’s mouth fell open and he took in a quick, deep breath before pursing his lips and looking at The Grandmaster with no idea how to communicate to him that now was _not the time._ Loki turned to Thor, who had a look of utter confusion plastered on his face that Loki would have found hilarious under any other circumstance. Thor was looking back and forth between Loki and Loki’s sugar daddy and this was _not_ a conversation Loki wanted to have. Ever. After about an eternity (in actuality it was probably more like three seconds, but it certainly felt longer) The Grandmaster continued his thought. 

“…In any case, you know this, uh…Lord of Thunder?" 

" _God._ Of Thunder. Tell him. " Thor said with a smug nod in The Grandmaster's direction. 

“I’ve never met this man in my life.” It was probably the most pathetic lie Loki had ever told, but to be fair he was certain that he was on the verge of embarrassment induced cardiac arrest. 

“He’s my brother!” 

“Adopted.” Loki smiled, for once happy to play that card. 

“Is he any kind of a fighter?” The Grandmaster asked, looking down, seemingly preoccupied with his music and feigning casualty. Loki could tell he wanted to ask a million other questions, starting with demanding an explanation as to why Loki failed to mention his relation to Thor. Loki couldn’t tell if he was actually upset by the situation or just thinking of a way to incorporate this latest bit of misbehavior into their private life. It was too difficult to get a read on him. 

“You take this thing outta my neck and I’ll show you.” Thor laughed, visibly frustrated. 

“Aw, listen to that. He’s threatening me!” he cooed, “Hey, Sparkles, here’s the deal. You wanna get back to Ass place, Ass-berg..."

“ASGARD.” 

“Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win.”

He seemed to have perked back up again, but Loki knew he wouldn’t leave the matter alone. Thor shouted some more,but The Grandmaster only seemed more excited with his new contender.

“Direction would be this way, Lord.” He mockingly waved Thor away as the chair began to move. 

“Agh! Loki!” Thor shouted as he was ushered towards…wherever contenders go. 

Loki would’ve paid to see his brother taken down a peg in this exact fashion in the past, but now he just couldn’t enjoy it. Not when he was dreading his partner’s reaction to the fact that he’d kept something so big from him. He slowly turned to The Grandmaster. 

“Your brother, huh?” He smiled, clearly amused, “Exactly how many long lost siblings do you have because I know the sister banished you…so, uh, are we gonna run into your half-brother twice removed tending bar at the next party we go to, or…?” He gestured wildly as he spoke, definitely a little tipsy.

“No, of course not. And he’s not my brother…by blood. We’re not even the sa- close.” Loki cleared his throat. 

“Mhm.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded, not buying it. 

“It’s complicated. But not really, we aren’t close. I’m just as surprised as you are to see him here.”

He narrowed his eyes at Loki, “I’d guess as much since you aren’t even asking me to let him go.” 

“He’s capable of fending for himself. And if he’s to participate in your game I wouldn’t want to ruin that…” time to shift back into his submissive role, “I wanna make you happy… _daddy_.” He knew this was his best shot at distracting him. 

“Hm. I dunno, kitten, you say that but…”

“I mean it.” 

“Don’t interrupt your daddy. You’ve been acting up all day and now you’re lying to me.” The Grandmaster said with an exaggerated indigent tone. It was working, Loki just had to get him completely submerged in their back and forth. 

“I didn’t actually wanna ruin today. I just want to curl up next to you and watch the game together, maybe while we watch we could play a little game too…“ Loki murmured suggestively. 

“I don’t think so, baby.” 

Loki’s face fell, but internally he was relieved. Things were going exactly as he wanted them to. 

“You’re in a time out. No cuddles till you start behaving.” He crossed his arms. 

“I have been-“

“You’ve been a little brat and you know it, and now you’re lying to me.” 

“So spank me, I deserve it I’ve been bad!” His voice rose enough to earn a few glances, knowing that acting up even more would seal the deal and earn him just enough alone time to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“Oh _please_ , you’d enjoy that far too much. Real punishment isn’t, uh, enjoyable. And to be honest... I get off on how desperate you get when I deny you even a little bit. Your face does this cute little - there it is! Adorable. I’m not _completely_ heartless, you still get to watch the entertainment, but you lost your seat on my lap. In fact, you have to sit as far away from me as possible, everyone’s gonna know what a naughty little princess you’ve been. You even try to, ah, sneak up closer to me and then I _will_ spank you. In front of everyone. Swear, I will stop them mid-fight and project it to the entire audience.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. Gods, he’d do it too. A day ago Loki would’ve done the opposite of what he was told just for that punishment, but now _Thor_ was here and that was the last thing he needed. 

Loki pouted. “And how do I put an end to this-“

“Time out.” 

He exhaled. “Right, that.”

“Be a good boy and you’ll see. I have a few more things to tend to, I’ll meet you when it’s time to watch. Don’t forget the rules, baby.” He cupped Loki’s face and held it close to his own, eyeing his lips. Loki leaned in, but his daddy pulled away with a mischievous smile. He winked before he walked away, leaving Loki in a fine haze of frustration and confusion. He’d deal with his punishment later, this little role-playing game wasn’t even close to top priority now. Thor was locked up somewhere preparing to fight The Grandmaster’s champion, and Loki was fairly certain that even without his precious hammer her could take whoever it was down. Which might become a problem for him. Luckily his plan to get his clingy daddy to punish him with denial left him with the privacy he needed to plan his next move. For starters he needed to see Thor. He asked where the contenders were kept and then left the party, but rather than go there he went to the bedroom and locked the doors, then settled on the bed where he could focus. He had no intention of actually speaking to Thor in person, so he cast an illusion and hoped for the best. 

* * *

The sight almost made him guilty. His brother locked away and mourning his father. _Their_ father, if Odin’s last minute acknowledgment of Loki as his child was to be believed. Loki joined Thor’s prayer as earnestly as he could, but he knew Thor would likely think Loki was mocking him. He did mean it sincerely, but vocalizing that sincerity was something he struggled with. Whatever Thor was thinking he didn’t bother sharing it, instead he chose to toss rocks at the projection Loki created.

“You didn’t think I’d actually come visit you, did you? Get spotted meddling around with these sorts. I can’t do anything to ruin my…position with The Grandmaster. Besides, this place is disgusting.” 

Still no response.

“Look. I don’t know who his Champion is, but even without your precious hammer, I’m sure you can defeat him. But when you do…you don’t seriously want to return to Asgard? Our sister is stronger than both of us. She’s furious and it would be suicide to try and take away what she wants, so why bother? It’s over. There’s nothing left for us there.” 

“Us.” Thor chuckled humorlessly. 

“What? Now you have something to say?”

“Loki…’we’ didn’t start this mess, you did. You faked your death - again - and you left our father to die which set Hela free and caused all this.”

“Oh, you’re right. All of the blame is on me, and none on the so-called Allfather who couldn’t be bothered to mention to either of us that we even had a sister, much less one _hell bent on killing us_ and taking control of Asgard. And I can’t say I’m surprised, Thor, by those actions coming from the same man who decided against telling me that I was adopted, if you can even call it that because I don’t think that stealing an infant for political gain can be categorized as such.” 

“You may not care about the people left stranded on Asgard, but I do. And I need to go back for them.” Thor’s voice was cold. Loki didn’t like it when he did that, it felt unnatural. Loki was supposed to be cold, always ready with a biting response to Thor’s loud, booming anger. It was unsettling. Thor seemed…tired. As if he was uninterested in speaking with Loki at all, and somehow that made Loki’s blood boil more than any heated argument they ever had. 

“Well. You know what to do. Win the fight, go back to Asgard. I’m of no help to you, so-“ Loki started to turn away. 

“Loki, wait. You’re on good terms with the- the leader.”

“Grandmaster.”

“Right. I’m sure he has ships to spare and fighters too. You could convince him, then work with me, we could lead an attack…”

Loki scoffed, “Thor. Even if that were something reasonable to ask for, do you really think whatever this planet has to offer could assist you in defeating Hela? She crushed your hammer in one hand like it was nothing, we barely escaped with our lives. Hela has already won. She’s stronger than the both of us combined, stronger than this whole planet’s inhabitant’s combined. _Think_ , Thor. It’s over.” 

“Fine. At the very least I can get the people to safety, but we don’t have much time. I don’t have time for these games, I need to leave now. Surely asking for my freedom alone isn’t unreasonable if you’ve truly gotten in close with Grandmaster. It can’t be too hard to use that silver tongue of yours to arrange-”

Loki looked away, turning a bit pink. “No, Thor.”

“Why not? How did you earn that madman’s approval anyway? You said you didn’t get strapped in that stupid chair…and you don’t know his Champion, so you didn’t have to battle.”

“No.” He cleared his throat. “I did not.”

“How did you manage that? I got roped into this as soon as I landed on this miserable planet…where’d you land when you got here? I was out in the desert when they found me…"

“I wasn’t. I was closer to the palace. I put my skills of persuasion and ‘silver tongue’ as you call it - to good use. You used to laugh about my ability to ease my way out of a battle rather than fighting it, but it’s paid off. What did you do? Blunder in and start fighting whoever you ran into? No wonder you ended up here.” Loki turned the attention back at Thor, hoping to get a rise out of him so he’d drop it. 

“It wasn’t like that, I had no choice, I was captured and sold into your Grandmaster’s contest. Tell me. What did you do? Maybe I could do the same, you could help me do it-“

Loki coughed, caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to curl up on the floor from embarrassment. “No. No, no, that’s not...not an option.” 

“Gods Loki, what’d you do to earn his favor? Suck his-“

Loki’s eyes widened tellingly before Thor even finished the jest. 

“ _Oh my god!_ You did! You actually did? Loki! You f-“

“Don’t.” He raised a finger. “Do _not_ judge me, I’m living in a palace and you’re in this dump.”

“When you said you put your silver tongue to use- _ugh_ , oh for…I leave you alone for a fortnight and you’re some hedonistic despot’s whore?” He looked at Loki with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. 

“ _Mistress._ And I did what I had to in order to survive, no different than you.” 

“ _Oh_ …” The playfulness left his voice and he spoke his baby brother’s name, “Loki…” Thor looked concerned, apologetic even.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Spare me the pitying looks, brother. I’m not some victim. I _like_ it.” 

“How. Wh-“ Thor was having great difficulty wrapping his head around the fact that _anyone_ could enjoy the company of that lunatic. 

“You see when two grown men become attracted to one another-“

“I meant how could you possibly… _enjoy_ …anything with that madman?”

“You’re just biased because you got captured and sold into his contest against your will. You don’t actually _know_ him. He’s a bit…eccentric, yes, but I’m happy with him.” Loki smiled to himself, he couldn’t help it. 

“…Right. You’re not just his whore?”

“No. I told you I’m not. He’s quite taken with me, I have him wrapped around my finger. And I must admit he’s the best I’ve ever had in-“

“Ah, no, no I don’t need the details.” 

“In a _relationship_ , Thor.” He huffed, then teased, “Although if you’d _like_ to discuss such things he _is_ quite experienced and greatly appreciates my shapeshifting abilities, among other-“

Thor groaned. “All right, enough. Those are mental images I do not need. Walking in on you exploring those ‘abilities’ during your alone time as an adolescent was bad enough. Not to mention terribly confusing. I didn’t know what to think when I first caught sight of a strange young maiden touching herself in my brother's room only to see her transform in graphic detail back to-“

Loki flushed, fists clenched. “I was just...practicing my magic! If you would learn to knock instead of barging in like the oafish lummox you are you could’ve saved us both a good deal of embarrassment!”

Thor huffed, “You’re one to talk, hiding out to scare me in my private quarters. _I_ made the honest mistake of forgetting to knock, _you_ were sneaking about where you shouldn’t.” 

“How was I to know you’d start… _assaulting_ yourself the very moment the door closed behind you?”

They paused and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They laughed a bit too loud about the awkward memories of their youth and the bizarre situation they found themselves in now. 

Thor looked at his brother and his smile turned sad, his eyes searching Loki’s face for a hint of that bond they once shared. Loki’s smile vanished as soon as he caught sight of that look, it was once he’d seen on the faces of everyone he knew following Thor’s banishment to Midgard. It was pitying and condescending, without words it asked every question he’d grown to hate. 

_What happened to you? Why do you act like this? Is any part of you the part I used to like?_

Ironically it was always that hope that drove Loki further away. Perceived slights could turn his mood as did insults, he could hear them even before the other person realized that they’d meant it as such. And the more one reached out to him the more he pulled away. The second they seemed disinterested he came crawling back to them, he was very feline in that respect. How perceptive of The Grandmaster to refer to him as a “kitten” and “Lokitty” so often. 

His voice turned cold when he spoke again, “I am sorry about this, Thor. But I can’t help you.”

“Loki, please, you’re The Grandmaster’s-“

“Whore? Victim? That’s what you assumed, and what influence does a pathetic victim like me have?”

“Loki, I didn’t mean it like that, I know you aren’t- I know you’re clever enough to-“

“I’ve heard a good deal about this so-called Champion. Who knows, maybe he’ll be a match for you after all. My partner and I will be watching. Don’t disappoint me.”

Loki’s projection vanished, but he listened in case Thor said anything else, but Thor said nothing. All he heard as ended communication for good was an unfamiliar voice shouting, “PISS OFF, GHOST!” His brow furrowed in confusion before he smiled as he thought about the fact that Thor was in good company as far as intellect was concerned.

_He’s probably right at home, surrounded by dumb muscle._

Loki would find out soon enough how well Thor faired against his opponent. However, it turned out he figured he could shift things in his favor. He just had to wait and see. He found that waiting was easier said than done during the time leading up to the Contest of Champions. He was so lost in thought that when the time finally came Loki ended up arriving late. He rushed through the crowd, drink in hand to calm his anxiety, and looked out to see The Grandmaster introducing the opponents. He couldn’t help but smile when Thor was introduced as the “Lord” of thunder and was immediately met with booing from the crowd. Maybe he would be able to just sit back and enjoy the show after all.

* * *

 

The excitement in the air hit its peak when The Grandmaster began to introduce his Champion. He built it up, the crowd losing their minds, Thor steadying himself before the Champion burst through the wall roaring with rage. 

Oh _fuck_ no. Nope. He remembered his last encounter with that creature all too well, and he was not going to be anywhere close enough for a repeat of that incident. He needed to get off this planet immediately, he might have even muttered that out loud but he didn’t care. He’d grab The Grandmaster, convince him that Sakaar sucks and then they’d fly away on his orgy ship and never deal with any of his problems again, especially the enormous green personification of rage. He turned to leave and nearly ran into The Grandmaster. He placed a hand on Loki’s chest over his fluttering heartbeat to steady him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, princess? The show’s just starting.”

“I don’t-“ He’d completely forgotten they were still doing this still. 

“Babe, if you’re acting out for attention I’m gonna make your time out even longer. You’re already pushing it. Now consider yourself lucky to even sit down in front with daddy, ‘kay? And don’t even try any, uh, _tricks_.”

He looked Loki over, “You even _look_ like you’re gonna pull something then after I give you a good spanking in front of _everyone_ we’ll take denial to a whole new level. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy.” He said, still wide eyed with fear from the Hulk. The Grandmaster smiled, thinking about how cute he looked when he was scared of upsetting his daddy. 

Loki returned to watch the fight. He sat stiffly on an absurdly long couch, far away from The Grandmaster as possible. He really didn’t want to break the rules and risk getting bare-ass spanked in front of the entire planet of Sakaar, his brother, and his brother’s asshole friend who beat the living shit out of him once. He inhaled and began watching with nervous detachment. He couldn’t remain detached for long, Thor was speaking, loudly and excitedly proclaiming his friendship with Hulk. Gods, who knew what he’d go on about next. 

“Oh! Loki- Loki’s alive! He’s up there!” Thor pointed to Loki, who froze, then coughed, realizing he’d have to explain how he knew The Grandmaster’s champion too. 

His thoughts didn’t linger on that long, though. Apparently, Hulk had no reservations about fighting a fellow member of their little club, and he was attacking ruthlessly. The entire fight had Loki on edge, he couldn’t help but wince at particularly brutal moves, but at one point it appeared as if Thor really could get through to Hulk. A hush fell over the audience, everyone leaned forward in their seats, trying to make out what the hell was going on. Just when it had seemed that whatever Thor was saying was working to calm down his friend the Hulk grabbed Thor by the leg and yanked him around like a rag doll, slamming him into the ground repeatedly…in the _exact same attack_ Loki had suffered during their past encounter! Loki’s jaw dropped and he jumped to his feet, “YES! _That’s_ how it feels!” 

The Grandmaster looked to him, confused. Loki brushed it off and tried to play it cool, but he couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that justice had finally been served. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Seeing Thor receive that exact beating from the Hulk was something he had dearly hoped he could see before he died. Now if he could just watch that flame-haired Russian humiliate Thor with a con like she’d pulled on him, turn the man with the flying armor into an actual reindeer for mocking his horned helmet, and steal that ridiculous uniform of Captain America’s then Loki would have finished the better part of the mental revenge bucket list he kept. 

The rest of the fight was intense, drawing Loki’s attention back in. The two traded blows, sending each other flying around the arena until it looked like the Champion was about to win yet again. Before he had the chance familiar flashes of blue lightning shot out in every direction, clashing between them in a blinding light. Loki leaned forward, watching as Thor prepared to finish the match. At the start, Loki wasn’t sure who he was rooting for, but now he felt a strange sense of pride at the sight of Thor engulfed in lightning, winning a fight against an undefeated Champion as the audience chanted “Thunder! Thunder!” over and over. He looked away only when he noticed The Grandmaster scrambling to find the control to Thor’s obedience disc, which he quickly activated, leaving Thor incapacitated and giving the match to his Champion, again. 

Loki left his feelings about the fight and about Thor behind, right now his priority was talking to The Grandmaster, and hopefully clearing a few things up. There was too much noise and confusion to say anything following the end of the fight. Loki followed The Grandmaster out, willing away everyone who spoke over each other and crowded around them, blocking the exit. Everyone rushed over each other, talking excitedly about the after party. When they broke away from the crowd Loki practically had to run to keep up, calling after him. He was walking in the opposite direction of the crowd, a small miracle as Loki had neither the patience nor the energy to deal with another party. He caught up, feeling a little short of breath. 

“You’re really testing my patience here, kitten. This is hardly cute anymore, how much have you neglected to tell me? I asked before but now I’m, ah, kinda serious. Is there anyone else here you secretly know? Better tell me now or Daddy is gonna have to-“

“Topaz.”

He stopped in his tracks. “Topaz? How in the _hell_ do you know-“ 

“No! Not the person, the safeword. Stop the game, the roleplay, I mean.” Loki stepped in front of him, placing his hands on his chest to stop him from walking further down the long hallway. 

“Okay. Good. No games. Because I thought we agreed to cut the bullshit.” He said in a much more serious tone than he had used all day. 

Loki sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you everything, but to be fair we haven’t done a lot of talking.” 

The Grandmaster smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. 

“And I like that, I like that here I don’t have to talk about the past…but it’s clearly caught up with me. I didn’t expect Thor and Hulk to be here. At all. But, yes, I know them. And Thor is my adopted brother but we’re closer than I let on.”

“Princess, I don’t need you to tell me everything. Most people here have an unhappy past. I just wanted to know how you’re connected to my champion and the latest contender, I just want a little honesty. If you don’t want to talk about it just tell me, you don’t have to _lie_ about it. Everything else here is fake, but you...we- aren’t.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just what I’m used to...” Loki looked pitiful, he couldn’t resist comforting him. 

“Oh, kitten. Come here.” He pulled him into a hug and Loki melted into him, burying his face in his neck and taking deep breaths. “I’m not mad at you, you know.” 

“I know... I do want to tell you about it though. My past, I mean. Because I haven’t been entirely honest and I don’t think that this- that we can have anything real if I don’t tell you.”

“If you’re sure…"

He kissed him “I am. _Daddy._ ” said,d , trying to lighten the mood. 

“En Dwi Ghast.”

Loki tilted his head and started to ask, but the answer came before the question. 

“My name. I don’t like to think about my past either, but I should at least tell you my name, even if I’ve long since abandoned it. You were right before, when you said I’ve only given you a title to call me. It’s a little, um, you know. Hypocritical to ask you to be an open book when you don’t even know my name…I don’t like to use it, but if you want to call me by it you can. I think I’d start to like it again if I heard your sweet voice calling my name.” 

This was the most serious he’d ever seen him, Loki felt the absence of his playful tone and jokes weighing heavily between them. He didn’t want to draw this sadness out of the man he loved, but he appreciated the significance of his offer. Loki spoke his given name for the first time, letting the unfamiliar words roll off his tongue. 

“En Dwi Ghast...I love you. I fell in love with you without knowing what you used to be called, I love you for who you are now. The person who treats me better than anyone ever has…I love the hedonistic ruler of this crazy garbage planet.” They both laughed. 

“There’s that smile. I love your smile...I return the sentiment, you know. I  know there’s more to you than that pretty face I fell for.”

He didn’t know how right he was. The face he fell for wasn’t his true one at all. To tell him the truth of his past he’d have to tell him about his true parentage, race, and form. All things so much more significant than a name. Loki felt a chill spread in his chest, his blood running cold.

“I suppose that’s where I should start then.” 

“What’s that?” 

“This form...I’ve worn it for most of my life. Until recently I thought it was my natural one, the one I was born in, but it’s not. I was kept in the dark about my true parentage, never told I was adopted until I found out for myself...” Loki fumbled over the words, his voice shaking as he spoke of Odin’s careless treatment of him and the night on Jotunheim when his life began to unravel. He was talking fast, hoping that if he got it over with quick it would be less painful. He was breathless before he said it out loud. “I was raised on Asgard in this Aesir form, but I was born a frost giant. The enemy I’d been raised to despise. So…the face you fell for isn’t mine, not truly.” 

He had been quiet as Loki spoke, listening closely and sympathetically stroking the side of his face, wiping away the small tears that formed. “Can you show me?”

Loki swallowed back tears, “Yes...but it’s not _me_. Not anymore, it never- never really was. I didn’t mean to hide...” his voice broke and rather than push through another rambling explanation Loki closed his eyes and let the glamour fall away. He felt a gentle touch against his cheek, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. 

“Oh, Loki...you’re just so stunning.” 

Loki opened his eyes, now an intense red. 

“Look at you. So lovely…” He sighed reverently and looked into his eyes. He gingerly traced the new features on his face with his fingers. 

“You aren’t upset that I didn’t tell you sooner?” 

“Kitten, it’s a _privilege_ to see you like this now. One I don’t take lightly. I know this is hard for you. I wanted to tell you that what you went through is really fucked up, but that doesn’t make you a monster. I wanted you to know how beautiful you are. That’s why I asked to see, because I need you to know. Because no one else has ever said that about you, about this- this form. And that’s a fucking crime because, doll, you are so lovely it hurts.” 

“You don’t really mean that?”

“Aw. Oh, princess. Sugar, baby, doll, kitten, my little _Lokitty_. Haven’t you noticed? Blue is my favorite color.” He cupped both sides of Loki’s face and kissed him deeply, pulling away to nuzzle against him and run his tongue along his jawline and up to his ear. He nipped at it before whispering, “And to be honest, my darling frost giant, I want nothing more than to get on my knees and suck you like a popsicle…I can’t think about anything besides how bad I want you right now.” 

“Then I assume we shouldn’t waste any time running back to our bedroom?” He smiled.

“Good gods, I love you, Loki.” The Grandmaster practically swooned, falling into Loki’s arms and letting their blue lips meet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading and commenting and kudos-ing! I was going to end this chapter with the sex scene but it was running long and I want to put a lot into it rather than just tacking it on the end. So don’t worry, jotun-Loki is gonna get some love!


	11. Feeling Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Valentines!

En Dwi Ghast gently traced his fingertips over Loki’s blue skin as they kissed. He wanted to tackle him to the floor and take him then and there, it was so tempting to just take what he wanted. But he steadied himself for Loki’s sake and his own. Loki had difficulty just talking about this form, the last thing he wanted to do was make him regret his decision to show it. And in truth, he wanted to savor it. For the third time, he had the chance to touch Loki for the first time, and even on Sakaar that was rare. He felt Loki smile against him before he pulled away, gripping his hand, and backed through the nearest door. Loki tugged insistently, making it impossible not to kiss him as they backed into the dark room. Any intention of taking it slow had suddenly vanished. 

He’d only just revealed his form and already both men found themselves running the moment through their heads. Only moments ago Loki felt the sting of tears, the inadvertent bite of his lip and furrow of his brow as he revealed himself. Pale white skin had darkened into a deep blue, ridges appeared on that lovely face that highlighted his features brilliantly, and his eyelids opened to reveal red eyes. The form was harsh where his usual one was soft, more imposing in appearance, but Loki’s expression was anything but. It was the third face of Loki’s that En had seen, and for the third time, he was blown away.

Loki had held his breath, the seconds following his transformation felt much longer. His partner’s face was hard to read, Loki couldn’t tell if he was attracted to him or scared and braced himself for the reaction - whether En adored or abhorred his true form. He felt such immense relief when he saw, and felt, nothing short of absolute reverence.  The eagerness behind the attention he gave to Loki’s body, behind every stroke and open mouthed kiss, was more than attraction. It could only be described as worship and each whisper of his name more earnest than any prayer. 

Loki had never bared himself like this to anyone. Just when En thought he had experienced it all, everything any possible partner had to offer, everything this world had to offer, Loki had come into his life and surprised him every day.  Before the door had even closed behind them the clothes had started to come off. He yanked away the barriers between himself and Loki without slowing down the aggressive kissing. As soon as Loki’s chest was bared The Grandmaster fell to his knees and began to paw at his pants, feeling for the way to unfasten them as his eyes adjusted to the dark. 

“Grandmaster...” Loki tried to slow him down, he tugged with such force it was flattering, but he still didn’t want to rush things, “You just gave me these don’t rip them, slow down Grand- _En!_ ” 

That got his attention. He was starting to really enjoy it when Loki called him by his name. “Mhm. Sorry, snowflake. I can’t help myself around my princess.” 

Loki pulled back, “Here, let me...” he shed the rest of his clothing and stood, entirely exposed, before him. 

“Well, look at that.” Was all he managed, gaping at Loki, his eyes finally used to the dim room, “Darling you’re just the perfect shade of dark blue. Come on, give us a twirl.”

“I don’t-“

“Please, Loki, you’re _so_ gorgeous...let me see all of you. I want to take it in.”

He bit his lip and looked away, still shy in his current form. The mostly dark room eased that shyness a little. The only light came from thin, dimly glowing panels striping each wall and shining just enough to show outlines of the furniture and the basic features of his adoring partner. He looked at the wide, pleading eyes and that nearly iridescent makeup below his lip. With a little smile, he turned slowly, unable to disappoint that face. 

“Again.” He said when Loki turned a full circle. “Come on, where’s my little showoff?” 

A sly smile crept onto his lips as Loki once again did as he was asked, this time with a bit more flare. 

En smiled and wordlessly made a twirling motion with his hand, indicating that he should do it again. 

Loki’s confidence was visibly growing, each time he played up the game of showing himself off. He turned so that En could see him from every angle, looking over his shoulder as he did with a sultry, half lidded expression. The effect it had was immediate. Still on his knees, En Dwi Ghast sighed as he looked at Loki. The simple exhale of the breath he’d been holding spoke volumes. It was the same sigh that had escaped Loki’s lips when he’d seen En, truly seen him, and realized he felt so much more than a physical attraction to him. He was hopelessly captivated, completely entranced by the being he’d fallen for. He held his hand out and Loki took it, stepping in close. He pressed his lips to Loki’s skin, finding it cool to the touch, and wondered if it was just his imagination. 

The impulse to touch every inch of his skin was strong, it lead him to place scattered kisses all over Loki. Still kneeling, with their fingers entwined, En moved his lips from Loki’s hand to his hipbone. From just below the navel to his thigh. He listened to Loki’s breathing as he explored his body at an erratic pace. His tensed muscles relaxed under each caress and his eyelids fluttered shut. Loki felt the sensations were much more intense when he couldn’t anticipate them and couldn’t see where they were coming from. There was a soft warmth in each kiss, a tingling behind every brush of a fingertip. En worked his way closer and closer to Loki’s cock, teasing gently. No, not teasing. This was different from the denial The Grandmaster gave him the first time they were together, this time it wasn't his intention to drive him to the edge and leave him there until he begged for release. Loki looked down and saw the reverence written on his face. He was savoring this, touching him wherever his whims lead him to except for that area, saving the best for last. Loki absently ran his hands through En’s hair and he moaned against Loki’s skin, the warmth of his breath causing Loki to moan. 

Loki watched him now, he needed to see it when En finally took him into his mouth. He met Loki’s gaze and licked him, running his tongue along the underside of his cock and flicking it over the tip before wrapping his mouth around it. En could feel him getting harder inside of him, making his own cock throb. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled back, encouraging Loki to thrust forward, pushing his cock into the deep warmth of En’s throat. He was so good at doing exactly what Loki desired. Starting with coaxing Loki to come out of his shell and show off his Jotun form. That was partly why this time felt a little different, but Loki knew it was not just the new form that made it different. More intense.  Usually when they had sex it was out of animalistic urges or the desire to play games with each other. But the quiet, gentle way En expressed his affection for Loki was so much more than that. They said they loved each other with words, but this felt like the first time they truly expressed that love in an entirely physical way. The gentle, but insistent way En caressed Loki and pulled him close made his heartbeat flutter. Loki held his head, clutching his hair tight, and rolled his hips forward slowly. En moaned and the vibrations tingling their way through Loki's body caused him to echo the sound. En sucked him until he wanted to scream, but Loki could only let out quiet gasps. Loki held En tighter, whispering his name over and over as he neared orgasm. That familiar electricity ran through his body and he nearly doubled over when he came. The feeling of En swallowing, sucking him completely dry, combined with the aftershocks of his orgasm were almost too much to handle. 

When he got to his knees he was shaking. Loki held En with trembling arms and kissed him passionately, pushing him onto his back. He could taste himself as they kissed, something Loki always found oddly arousing. He'd known people who were repulsed by that, and it made him even more glad to have finally met someone who he didn't think he could repulse no matter what he asked to do. Especially because that someone saw his true form and worshiped it. Loki could never reveal himself as a frost giant to someone on Asgard and expect them to do anything other than leave in fear or disgust, much less drop to their knees in front of him. As he thought about that he pressed himself against En's warm body. It was his turn to express his affection by covering him in kisses. Loki moved from his mouth to his jawline, nipping at it before sucking his neck. En traced the ridges on Loki's face, never taking his hands or eyes off of Loki the entire time they made love. Loki let his own hands explore, he gripped En's cock and worked it exactly how he liked it and smiled when he heard him moan.  

“How do you want it?” Loki murmured into his ear. En shivered, his breath cold against his skin. He told him everything he wanted Loki to do to him, how he wanted Loki to take him, in whispers. He didn’t want to speak up and spoil the quiet intimacy between them.

Loki flashed a smile and slipped two slick fingers inside of En, causing an instant response. He arched his back and moaned as his cock leaked warm droplets. It felt good, there was no denying that, but En felt that his physical pleasure was all but secondary to the view. He watched Loki's muscles tense beneath smooth, blue skin as he positioned himself between his legs, moving his fingers faster. He watched the expression on Loki's face when he held his own cock in his hand before pushing himself inside En. His cool skin made every nerve light up with an intensity that was partly pain and mostly pleasure. It was undeniably perfect, but it couldn't compare to the sight of Loki as he thrusted, biting his lip as his red eyes met En's. He felt so close to the edge, he'd been rock hard from the moment he got on his knees for Loki, but he forced himself to hold off until Loki looked like he was nearing climax too. He held him tight, legs wrapped around him and hands pressed against his chest, when he came with quiet gasps. Warmth spread between their bodies. It was the sticky heat on Loki's skin and the look on En's face that made him come, shaking as he did and resting his forehead against En's. They took in heavy breaths and kissed, still holding each other, for a few moments before Loki reluctantly suggested they clean up. They did, but they were in no rush to leave. Instead they lay on their pile of discarded clothes in each others arms, talking in quiet voices. 

“I’m really glad you decided to show me, Loki.”

“I am too…and to think at first I wasn’t sure how much of my ability I could reveal to you. I didn’t want you to know it was an option for me to turn into nearly anything before I was sure you wouldn’t ask me to turn into anything _too_ crazy.” 

“I’m honestly flattered that you assumed I’d be too insanely kinky for you to handle…hm. I feel like that’s an ability of yours we’ve under utilized.” 

Loki laughed, “For a few days in a row that’s _all_ we did.”

“That was just some gender bending. And blending. Pretty tame stuff.” 

“And what insanely kinky request do you have now, then?"

“No requests at the moment. But, uh, if you have any more secret forms hidden in there and one of them happens to have…um, tentacles or something that’d be an a…neat little surprise.” 

“Well, now that’s the second weirdest form I’ve been asked to take,” Loki stated bluntly. 

“…Dare I ask what the first was?” 

“A horse.” 

“You, uh…get that request often?” He tried to mask his laughter. 

“No, but once was more than enough.” 

Now he couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay, I have _several_ questions. One…did you do it? And two, _how_ is a horse weirder than some sort of tentacled being? I’m sort of offended that I didn’t make it to the top of your list.” 

“A horse is weirder because as far as I know there aren’t any sentient horses, I’ve seen several…people with tentacles around here. Presumably, people who have been aboard your…ship.”

“That’s…actually solid reasoning, I guess. So, uh, did you do it or not?”

Loki sighed, “No, but rumors of that sort stick around for longer than I’d like.”

“I- I’m sorry.” He snickered, “I can’t help it, you really are full of surprises…so does that mean tentacles are off the table?”

Loki turned to give him a look that only made him laugh harder, “Kidding! I’m joking…unless you wanna do it.” 

Then Loki couldn’t help but join in his laughter, “You’re too much, love.” Loki breathed affectionately, nuzzling his chest. En’s heart fluttered at the little pet name and cuddling, he looked down at Loki and stroked his still blue skin. He closed his eyes as En rubbed his back, watching him smile contentedly. 

“That’s rich coming from you, princess.” 

“I have no idea what you’re insinuating.” 

The two laughed softly and lay quietly for a bit before Loki spoke up, “We should probably gather our clothes and go back to our room before someone finds us like this.”

“You’d love that, you little exhibitionist. You just want to get in our comfy bed before you fall asleep on the floor.” 

“Maybe.” 

“ _Princess._ ”

“Yes, love?”

“No, I was just calling you a princess.” 

Loki lifted his head and kissed him, “Then treat me like one.” 

“Of course, darling.” He kissed back. 

As they dressed and before they walked out in public again Loki returned to his regular form. He was most comfortable that way, but he and En left that room feeling like they’d shared an intimate secret. It was a feeling to hold on to. That night both men slept deeply, never moving out of each other's arms. 

* * *

 The next day started with a rude awakening. There was some sort of commotion that Loki wanted nothing to do with, but The Grandmaster had gotten up and was speaking in an irritated, rushed tone with Topaz and several guards. Loki buried his face under his pillow and sighed, wondering what kind of nonsense he’d have to deal with next. 

“My champion is missing. Missing!” He paced as he tugged his clothes on.

“How. _How_ do you lose something that big?” Loki groaned. 

“Well. It looks like we’ll have to ask that brother of yours.” 

With that Loki was awake, “What-“

“He ran off with him! They’re just...missing.” He huffed, “I’ve gotta ask that scrapper a few questions. Do you have any idea where he’d go? Why’d he have to go and ruin this, we had such a good thing going.”

“I have no idea why Thor does anything or where he’d run off to.” 

“I know, kitten, it’s not your fault. I just want to know what happened. Without my Champion, it’s just a Contest!” He exhaled, composing himself, “I’m going to the throne room to see if I can get this sorted. You should come too, you know both of them. And I really need my Lokitty today.” He pouted pitifully. 

He couldn’t say no to that, so Loki found himself sitting on The Grandmaster’s lap in the throne room, waiting for the scrapper who brought Thor in to arrive. Loki hoped that whatever Thor was up to wouldn’t continue to affect him. All he wanted was some goddamn peace with his new boyfriend. He didn’t think that was terribly unreasonable. Loki absently traced a finger over En’s chest, deep in thought. He almost didn’t notice the scrapper walking in, escorted by guards. 

The woman was short and petite, but she carried herself with confidence, not even a little intimidated by the guards or Topaz’s weapon despite the fact that she knew The Grandmaster well enough to be aware of what it did. Between that and the white war paint on her dark skin, Loki guessed she was stronger than her slight figure let on. She smooth talked her way out of the problem, assuring them that she could return the runaways. 

“I can find and return both Thor and the Hulk before the day is over.” She stated it as if it was already a fact. 

“You better, 142. Don’t disappoint me.”

She sauntered out with little regard for the people who had escorted her in. The guards looked a bit pathetic trying to keep up with her stride to at least make it look like she found them intimidating. 

"You said she's the one who brought in Thor?"

"Yeah. Why, kitten?"

"I think whatever my brother's doing she's either in on it or out of her depth. I want to ask her a few questions. Alone." He said, looking at Topaz and the guards. 

"Baby, you don't have to do-"  


"I know. But I want to find out what my brother is planning and put a stop to it. I think she's not letting on how much she knows."

“Loki, I don’t want you running off and picking fights with scrappers and getting into who knows what sort of trouble. Just stay with me.”

”You can’t seriously expect me to stay within eyesight at all times. Believe me, I can handle myself.”

He sighed. "Okay, if you really want to. I’m not gonna stop you or anything.” He wished that he could, but he knew better than to try, “Be careful though, princess. And don't stay gone too long, I'll miss you."

Loki kissed him. "I know, I won't stay away long." 

He quickly found the scrapper in the hallway and called for her to stop. She looked over her shoulder and chuckled, barely slowing down, "You're Grandmaster's new plaything, right? Word is you fell out of the sky and right into his lap. That's one way to make it to the top, I guess. Although I'm not sure that as his main bitch you 'top' much at all. What d'you need, Lackey?" She smiled to herself. Sakaarian gossip hadn't been this interesting in a while. 

"We're together, yes. And it's Loki. I want to know what you're doing with Thor and the Hulk. I know you're hiding something and you will tell me what it is." She still hadn't stopped so Loki grabbed her arm. 

"I'll do no such thing." She snarled, yanking her arm away. Loki stared at it as she did, he saw a familiar tattoo and was trying to make sense of it. 

"You're a Valkyrie?"

"I'm a person who doesn't answer to you and isn't afraid of your boyfriend. And _you_ are someone who'll leave if he knows what's best for him."

Loki couldn't let her get away, he made a move to grab her again but she dodged it and punched him. Hard. He didn't want to fight her but felt there weren't any other options. It didn't go well for him. She deflected any attack he made and kicked him into the wall before he got a single hit in. The Valkyrie threw herself towards him, pinning him against the wall with an immense strength. There was no way he'd win in a fair fight against a Valkyrie. 

"I thought all the Valkyries had died horribly gruesome deaths?"

She held a knife to him and leaned in close, "If you want to keep that tongue in your mouth you better choose your next words wisely." 

It was working, he'd provoked her into getting close enough to touch. He wrenched his arm free to cast a memory spell on her. At the very least it would distract her while he figured out his next move. 

"Terribly sorry. That must be such a _painful_ memory." He said as he gripped her head and shoved her aside. 

His plan worked. Partly. He'd provoked her a little too well, and the next thing he knew he was chained up in a room he didn’t recognize with a killer headache. He squinted at his surroundings. Clothes, food, weapons, and garbage were strewn around everywhere. Something scuttled across the floor. 

"Do you really live like this? This is truly filthy." Loki asked the Valkyrie. 

"We can't all be princes, your majesty." She bowed mockingly as she bent over to grab a half emptied bottle. She promptly downed what was left of it and Loki raised an eyebrow. "Don't even. You have no right to judge my lifestyle choices." She told him. 

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you've been here all of what? A week? And you're Grandmaster's little Grandmistress? However you made that happen, that-" she pointed at him, "is truly filthy."

Loki moved past it, "What do you intend to do with me?"

"You'll see soon enough. I'm heading out. Make yourself at home."

"I'm _chained up_."

"You've spent your entire time on Sakaar with _The Grandmaster_ , don't even pretend you aren't used to it." She said as the door closed behind her. 

* * *

Loki considered escaping briefly, but he didn't want to lose his connection to Thor. Whatever it was he was planning Loki had to be sure it wouldn't affect him too much. Hopefully, his goal was leaving, if that were the case Loki would not hold the door open for him. He wasn't waiting long before he heard voices in the hallway and the door opened. The Valkyrie, a de-Hulked Hulk, and Thor entered. 

"Surpiiiise." He deadpanned, masking his own confusion. 

Thor immediately threw an object at his head. "Just making sure." 

Loki glared at him, then noticed Banner staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello, Bruce."

"So...last time I saw you, you were tryin' to kill everybody. Where are you at now?" 

_ I believe it was Midgardians who coined the term 'sugar daddy' was it not? That's where I'm at.  _

"It varies from moment to moment." He said, glaring. Bruce's eyes widened even more and he backed away slightly, clearly terrified. He really didn't seem to remember his life while he was that monster, his last memory of Loki was from his time on Midgard. Interesting. Loki realized his thoughts had drifted and he tuned back in to the conversation, and almost immediately regretted that decision when he heard what they were talking about. 

"No, I need to get to Asgard as fast as possible. We're going through that." Thor pointed through the window at an enormous portal. 

"The Devil's Anus?" The Valkyrie asked with her brow furrowed. 

"I didn't know that's what it was called when I picked it," Thor mumbled.

"What? Anus? Who's anus are we going through?" Bruce spoke up from the other side of the room. 

"We can't go through it at all, that thing'll tear my ship to pieces." 

As Thor and Bruce started babbling about what type of ship they'd need, and where they'd get one from, Loki saw an opportunity. Thor wanted to leave and that was fine by him. Bruce leaving was a bit of an issue seeing as how he'd be taking his alter ego with him, but that was a wrinkle Loki could smooth out later. And even if he couldn’t, sharing a planet with the Hulk wasn’t terribly appealing anyway.

"What if I told you I could give you the codes you need to access The Grandmaster's ship?" 

"Which ship?" The Valkyrie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Does it matter? They can all manage to provide you with safe passage through the Anus." 

She shrugged, "Fine. We'll make it work. We can't just go flying away in a stolen ship and expect not to get caught. There's only three of us."

Bruce looked around, "Wait- so...three?"

"I doubt Loki's gonna come along to do the honorable thing and fight to save his people when he could just stay here-" 

"With his new sugar daddy." The Valkyrie interrupted Thor, smiling smugly at Loki. 

"His _what?_ " The more they spoke the more confused Bruce became. 

"That's where he's been this whole time, with The Grandmaster. The...ruler of this garbage planet." Thor clarified, unsure if Bruce remembered that. 

"Living in the lap of luxury while Thor was forced to fight for his life." 

"Ha. That's just a little hypocritical coming from the person who _sold me to that maniac_." Thor glared at the still smiling Valkyrie. 

"This is...a lot." Bruce rubbed his temples. 

"Back to the point, then. We need a diversion. A big one if we're gonna make it out alive." She looked to each of them, "Any ideas?"

"Can't be too hard. We've distracted plenty of guards before. Remember, Loki? When we used to do 'Get Help' together?" Thor laughed, "That was great. Worked every time." Thor turned and explained the nature of 'Get Help' to the others, leading them to laugh with him. Loki rolled his eyes. 

"It was humiliating. We are not doing 'Get Help' we need to distract most of a _planet_ , not a few stupid guards. And I know just how to do that."

The three of them eyed him suspiciously before the Valkyrie asked Thor if they could trust Loki. They spoke in slightly hushed tones, but he could still hear them all clearly. While debating how trustworthy he was Thor told them about one of the pranks Loki pulled on him when they were young. Had he really not let that go?

"...and then he stabbed me. We were eight at the time." Thor finished the story and glared in Loki's direction, but he was smiling wistfully at the memory. 

"Look, you need someone to provide a distraction. Don't you believe that I would benefit greatly from all of you leaving this planet?"

The three exchanged glances. It certainly sounded like something Loki would want. Thor looked at him, disappointment clear in his eyes. Loki felt a pang of guilt. He knew Thor was hoping he'd come around and decide to help save Asgard, but he'd finally found somewhere where he was happy. Someone he was happy _with_. It didn't seem worth risking all that for people who only liked him when he was disguised as someone who _wasn't_ the black sheep of the family. Of course, noble golden-child Thor would want to run in and save the day. Fine. But Loki didn't want Thor to expect the same from him.

"That checks out. He looked pretty happy curled up on Grandmaster's lap earlier." The Valkyrie said. 

"He's really- you weren't kidding, he's-" Bruce stuttered. 

" _He_ is right here." Loki snapped. 

"You're... _with_  the guy that runs this place? Like, the king or president or whatever - the ruler. Of a planet. That's who...that's who you're...dating?" He asked. 

"If that's what you Midgardians call it, yes. Vigorously." He smirked. 

"No. No, I said before I don't want that image." Thor groaned. 

"Yeah. I already caught some of that action on the live feed." The Valkyrie said, her expression somewhere between disgusted and impressed. 

"The _what?_ " Thor looked horrified. 

"The Grandmaster can display whatever video footage he wants on any screen and projector on the planet. I imagine the right sort of viewing material would be...incredibly _distracting_ were it to occupy every display on the planet." Loki smiled. Thor grimaced. Bruce stared into the distance, appearing to be questioning everything he had ever known. Only the Valkyrie seemed to be on board, nodding before she chimed in. 

"It'll keep Grandmaster distracted, that's an automatic guarantee. Same goes for most of the upper classes. The guards will be busy acting as bouncers to the party so that's good. But that still leaves the street level guards and civilians. It would only be a matter of time for one of them figures out what's going on and word gets back to thehigher-ups. I don't wanna deal with Topaz coming after us in her ship. What we need is a little civil unrest to unleash while Loki does his plan-"

"Get a room." Loki said.

"What?"

"It's called 'Get a Room'" Loki informed her. 

"I always hated that one. You'd just use it as an excuse to make out with random strangers or whoever was unlucky enough to be put on guard duty at the time." Thor complained. 

"Right. So, we've got our first diversion thanks to the space floozy over here-" She nodded in Loki's direction. 

"Did that name _really_ catch on?" Loki asked and only got a laugh in response. 

"Civil unrest, that's our second one. We start a revolution. Free all the fighters." Thor said. 

"I hardly think that part is necessary, The Grandmaster loves his games if you do that you'll only provoke him further. He's still furious that his Champion is missing and he'll be especially upset to learn that he's not coming back." 

"You're not going to try and keep him here? I thought you'd at least try to talk us-" Thor looked puzzled. 

"I'm not particularly fond of his Champion and if some criminals kidnapped him and never returned that would be perfectly fine with me. The Grandmaster would sulk some, but I know how to perk him up." 

"Right. Enough. Okay, so you write down the codes and we let you go and then you...do your plan. Once that's started we start a quick revolution and head out." Thor said. 

"I told you, you don't need to start a revolution, I've got the diversion handled." 

"Fine, we'll only do it if your diversion isn't enough." Thor shrugged. 

"Oh, it'll be more than enough, believe me. Now get that scrapper to untie me so I can give you the codes and be on my way." 

Thor nodded to the Valkyrie, who had wandered off to down several more bottles of booze while Bruce followed her around like a lost puppy. She stumbled over and undid the chains, then handed Loki a crumpled bit of paper from the floor. He wrote down the codes and necessary instructions. 

"I'm not joking, before you ask. These really are the codes he decided on. Said the dirty ones are easiest to remember." Loki handed Thor the codes, "Now if that's all..."

"I'll walk you out." Thor said. The Valkyrie gave Loki a nod. Bruce gave a terrified wave goodbye. 

When the doors closed behind them Thor grabbed Loki's arm, "Brother, I think we should talk."

"I disagree." Loki responded curtly. 

Thor laughed, "Open communication was never our family's strong suit...will you listen, at least?"

Loki nodded. Thor let go of his arm. "Loki, I know you've found something here. Maybe happiness, maybe a distraction from the reality of what's happening to our home. Either way...I do want you to choose what makes you happy. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping you'd come with me and we could fight side by side like we used to to get our home back. I always loved having you at my side, I thought the world of you, Loki. But if this is what you want I won't stop you. I'd just like to say goodbye, since it seems this is where we part ways. It's what you've always wanted, but I'll miss you dearly." Thor spoke earnestly, there was no mistaking the love in his voice. He wasn't trying to guilt trip Loki into helping. He was truly letting him go. Tears formed in the corners of Loki's eyes, but he nodded. 

"Goodbye, brother." Loki said quietly before turning to leave. Once he was out of Thor's sight he wiped away the tears that ran down his face. 

* * *

"Oh, kitten, what's wrong?" Loki tried to mask the fact that he'd been crying, but he should've known En would notice something was the matter. He sank onto the bed and let himself get wrapped up in a hug. "Couldn't find anything, huh? It's alright, baby. You didn't have to go off looking anyway. I love that you did, though." He stroked Loki's hair. 

"I just..." Loki cleared his throat, "I don't want to just sulk around in here. We should do something."

"Do something?" 

"Yeah. Have fun, never mind what's going on." 

"Perfect! I hate to see you feeling blue. Except, uh, in the last night sort of way. That I liked. So, what did you have in mind?"

"How fast do you think you could put together a crazy, absurdly large, and irresponsibly indulgent party?"

 


	12. Get a Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait! To make up for it this chapter's extra long and I'm finishing up the last two now so I can post them before I see Infinity War. Also, this one is just. Crazy kinky. Probably the smuttiest chapter so far. Enjoy!

Loki could barely keep up as his partner rushed around gleefully giving instructions to his many servants,detailing exactly what he wanted. Half of what he said made no sense to Loki whatsoever, he was talking fast and referring to specific styles, themes, activities, and locations in shorthand and acronyms that were lost on him, but his servants nodded and rushed off to make everything he asked for happen. En had declared that the party would be the biggest celebration of hedonistic indulgence Sakaar had ever seen. He didn’t just state that to those nearby, he _literally_ declared that to his subjects. He officially addressed them with his image appearing all over the planet, projected in the lounges where the elites lay in luxury and to the slums and cages where scrappers and contenders lived in squalor. 

“Listen, we can spare plenty of guards. Hell, most of them. They’ll be of more, ah, use with us. The tech does basically all the work anyway, they’re mostly for show, and I need as many people on this as possible. Order all the guards to the ballroom for setup.” 

“ _Which_ ballroom?” Topaz asked, entirely unenthusiastic. 

“The _biggest_ one, the Subbasement Dungeon Ballroom! Do I have to walk you through _everything_?” En gave an exasperated sigh, “I just need this to be fit for royalty. I want my _king_ to be happy.” He squeezed Loki and kissed his cheek. An innocent gesture of affection until he lingered with his still parted lips brushing against his skin, tongue slowly teasing him. Topaz cleared her throat when En grabbed a handful of Loki’s ass.  

“Right! So get the guards on setup, I already sent groups of servants to take care of decor, food, drinks, drugs, _toys_ , and, ah, all that jazz. Everyone who needs to be there got my video invite message with the theme and dress code...so you finish up the rest after you get the guards in order.” En turned to Loki with a wide smile, “Now it’s time for one of my favorite parts of every party.” 

“Oh? You going to show me?” 

“Right this way, kitten.” He offered Loki his hand and lead him back to their room. 

He swung open the closet doors, displaying a truly impressive collection of outfits for just this occasion. There was a wide variety of colors and materials, but every single article of clothing was provocative and enticing in its own way. Loki was unsure where to even start, his eyes darted from costumes of intricate leather strips to ones made of shiny, colorful latex. 

Even though it was technically meant to be a distraction Loki saw no harm in enjoying himself. It would be hard not to, En was so excited it was infectious. Loki could only hope that after the distraction worked, and he was certain it would, that En wouldn’t be too upset about losing his beloved champion. He pushed those thoughts away and instead assured himself that he was worth more to En than that brute was. 

“Hard to choose without knowing exactly what I’m getting myself into.” Loki gave a sly sideways glance. 

“Allow me to assist you, then. Because I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.” He grabbed Loki’s hips and pushed himself against him. 

Loki bit his lip and smiled at the overt innuendo and watched En’s hands shift through potential costumes until he found one that suited his fancy. His selection was a personal favorite due to its versatility. It was reversible in a sense, while wearing the full outfit it was clearly intended for a dominant, but by undoing a few buckles and shedding a layer or two it was suitable for a submissive too. 

“While I slip into this why don’t you figure out what you’re in the mood for.” He walked behind a partition and began to strip off his robes. Despite technically being a modest act, the way he made a show of suggestively disappearing behind the partition added an element of mystery that felt anything but modest. 

“The outfits on the left are suitable for subs, the right is more traditionally dominant, the middle panel could go either way. And you could always, uh, _whip_ something up yourself if you don’t find anything just right.” 

A skimpy little number from the left side of the closet had already caught Loki's eye. The deep green, almost black color was enough to interest him, and as he held it in his hands he decided that it was perfect. Once he slipped into it Loki turned to say something, only to lose his train of thought when he saw En emerge from behind the partition. His costume mimicked the form of his usual robes, fastening at the neck, covering his arms, and cloaking him from the waist down. It was far from an everyday outfit though, appearing racy even by Sakkarian standards. The dark blue material hugged his form like thin latex, straining over the muscles in his arms with attached black gloves covering his hands. Though the robes started at the neck the tight material only covered his upper chest before a large cutout revealed his tan chest and abdomen, ending at hip level. Thick leather strips ran down his front, connecting the parts above and below the cutout. Several more crossed his hips horizontally, buckling above layers of fabric that fell below his waist, imitating the shape of his golden robes. 

En was equally taken with Loki in his deep green corset. It fastened around his midsection and separated into an inverted v shape above the groin, either side forming triangular tips that attached to garters and stockings on his upper thighs just above his thigh-high black boots. A thick collar and a silk thong were the only other garments covering him. Both men took in deep breaths as they took in the sight of each other. 

“I’d, uh, I’d say we do our makeup on the way down and we’re ready to go,” En said, looking Loki over.  

The elevator ride down to the subbasement was more than long enough for En to apply his signature blue makeup and gently brush deep green eyeshadow on Loki’s closed eyelids.  

“This shade is perfect for your outfit…I can’t get over how sexy you are in green. Don’t get me wrong, I love blue, but green just suits you.” En said, now applying black eyeliner to complete Loki’s look. Loki smiled, the gentle way En held his face made his heart flutter, then sink when he remembered the reason he asked for this. He did want it, but the real reason behind the celebration filled him with guilt. “And…done. Absolutely perfect.” 

En kissed his mouth, then neck. Loki sighed. He stood behind him, groping at him and nipping his neck as Loki looked through the glass elevator doors. He felt a bit dizzy as they continued to drop lower and lower until they finally reached the subbasement that served as En’s “dungeon ballroom.” The name alone was a perfect indication of what to expect, but somehow Loki still was not prepared for what he saw when he arrived.

* * *

 

The room was similar to the contest arena in a lot of ways. It rivaled the arena in size and though it was different in appearance it matched in atmosphere. Both were areas specifically designed to provide entertainment in the most grandiose manner possible. They both hosted celebrations of raw, primal acts that could incite both pain and pleasure. The Grandmaster’s style was a marriage of ancient practices and modern aesthetics. Orgies took place in spaceships, rope bondage existed alongside advanced technological restraints, gladiatorial combat was controlled by obedience discs implanted in the contenders. 

Everyone had been waiting for Loki and En to show up before they began any real fun. They were poised, preparing themselves and each other, and a thick heat hovered above them all. Loki’s eyes moved from one side of the room to the other. The walls were painted a vibrant, sultry red. Certain sections were highlighted with neon spotlights, calling attention to live acts and displays to be viewed freely and leaving some areas in the shadows, allowing a small amount of privacy to those who preferred the anonymous and voyeuristic approach. Dark, but sheer, curtains were draped in front of the furniture in those shadowy corners, obscuring most features but still allowing silhouettes to be seen. The nearly nonexistent privacy and coy censorship seemed even more obscene than the fully visible displays. 

The ballroom was very open with few dividers. Every piece of equipment and furniture was set up and ready to use in front of everyone. There was something for every taste, from vanilla reclining couches and beds to sex swings and inverted bondage frames. The many available toys and tools were displayed wall to wall. Vibrators, vials of lubrication, shackles, whips, floggers, and more than a few unrecognizable objects decorated shelves and display cases. Everything one could possibly desire was not only provided but proudly presented for the taking. Also presented shamelessly were live demonstrations of sex acts and intense forms of bondage. Loki watched with wide eyes as En lead him through the ballroom.

The guests were as varied in species, race, and gender as they had been on the  _Commodore_ , and just as before there were individuals who were close to Loki in appearance and those who were not remotely Aesir or humanoid in appearance. There were men, women, people who were both and people who were neither. Some had bodies that looked sleek and sexless, but nonetheless writhed and moaned in pleasure when parts of their smooth bodies were touched. There were others covered entirely in scales or made of synthetic parts, some had extra appendages or unusual abilities. And all,  without exception, were beautiful. Not necessarily in ways that Loki was physically attracted to, but in ways he could appreciate as aesthetically pleasing in some way or another. It was clear why these people were in The Grandmaster's company, and not watching on projections in the slums. 

As they neared the center of the room one display caught Loki’s attention. He squeezed En’s arm and they stopped to watch. One woman lead another onto a mirrored platform. The dominant woman wrapped up her submissive partner’s torso in tight, thin sheets of flexible plastic tightening it around her midsection and chest. The sub’s light blue skin was encased in the practically invisible, custom fit corset. Her breasts were pushed upwards and her hardened nipples were pressed flat. The domme then fitted her sub with similarly see-through restraints. She cuffed her wrists behind her back and placed a spreader bar between her ankle cuffs. She stood immobilized with her bound body on full display from multiple angles. Onlookers stared at the mirrors, eyeing her from all sides, as her domme forced a clear ball gag into her mouth. Her partner suitably restrained, the domme prepared herself, stepping into a strapon harness and fastening it tight before attaching a glass dildo to her front. All eyes fell to the mirrored floor as the woman penetrated her partner, displaying her complete domination of the girl. Nothing was hidden, the intimacy of her sex was taken from her and she loved every second of it. The show had only just begun and Loki found himself excitedly biting his lip, imagining being in the sub’s position, at the center of attention and at En’s mercy. With a smile he let En lead him forward. 

That was just one of many displays and demonstrations put on by Sakaar’s elite.  There seemed to be one for every kink and fetish imaginable, and a few that Loki had never even realized existed. Dancers wearing only neon paint writhed around vibrating poles, dominatrixes used electric prods to punish and reward their partners, submissives playfully struggled in their hogtied positions, the preparation and foreplay had come to a head and everyone waited for En to announce the start of the party. 

Once the two were at the center of the room En took Loki’s hand and lead him up a few steps and onto a round platform. Behind them was a circular bed surrounded by a thin curtain of lace. Resting on the bed were several toys, bottles of lubrication, and various restraints. He gave a nod to his guards who prepared the many cameras and projectors for his announcement. Within moments every viewing platform on the planet was interrupted and replaced with En’s video and audio projection.  

“My dear Sakaarians, you are in for a treat tonight. The grandest celebration of hedonistic indulgence in all of Sakaar’s history is beginning... _now!_ No matter where you live, or where you, uh, find yourself tonight you’ll get to witness myself and my partner in the most, ah, intimate way possible. So. Lucky you! You’re welcome, by the way, but really you should thank Loki. This was, uh, this was his idea, and damn do I love him for it. Now, everyone who’s anyone is here and participating, but thanks to Loki’s kindness the rest of you can be a part of it too! Just. You know, at a distance. Now, get ready for the night of your lives!”   

Cheers erupted from all over the ballroom. Servants adjusted the video equipment and presented En and Loki with a tray of drinks, next to which were several large white pills. En dropped one into each glass where they dissolved quickly, then handed one to Loki. “To my lovely prince.” En smiled. The two drank, and the rest of the ballroom cheered once more and followed suit.  

The effect of the drink was instantaneous. His muscles were relieved of all tension, including that in his mind. He fell far away from every problem he was facing. The slowed response conflicted with his desire to do just about everything he could imagine with En. Loki leaned back, letting his head fall in the crook of En’s neck, eyes glazed over. He felt like he was underwater, his movement was slowed but in a relaxing way. Slowly he turned to face his partner, blood pumping fast. He kissed him sloppily, in a way En found endearing. Loki’s blood continued to rush, to one area in particular. 

“Ohh...” Loki hadn’t even realized how hard he was until he brushed up against him. The slightest touch was enough to bring him so close to the edge he worried he might cum then and there. He felt pliable, he wanted nothing more than to surrender all control, and with it all remaining responsibility and all anxiety. 

“Feels good, huh, princess?” En smiled, “It’s about to get so much better.” He purred as he reached over the bed and grabbed a long, soft strip of fabric. He draped the strip of silk loosely around Loki’s front. “Okay, pretty. Now, what do you want me to do with this?” 

Loki looked at the length of silk and the rest of the toys and accessories waiting on the bed, excitement pumping through him. “I want you to tie me up and fuck me.” He said bluntly, breathlessly. 

“Right to the point then, I love my eager little prince.” He reached over to an image projector and scrolled through the many options, then selected a display of position and restraint options for two humanoid participants. “Which bondage styles do you prefer?” 

Loki looked at the various possibilities, more than a little excited. The first few showed basic forms of bondage, wrists, and ankles bound by ropes in a simple fashion that was practically vanilla. Perfect for curious beginners, but Loki was far from the virginal newcomer that such styles were intended for. As he swiped through he saw that the positions and tools used became increasingly intricate and restrictive. The possibilities made his heart race. 

There was something about being submissive that made his heart race. It was more complicated than the loss of control, of being at the mercy of his partner. It was a role he loved to play, so long as he could play opposite someone who understood the rules of the game. There had to be understanding and deep trust between partners, and part of that understanding was the power the submissive has over the dominant. It was the most important aspect of the dynamic, the dominant partner could bind the submissive one, rob them of all their senses and use them as they saw fit - but the submissive could stop it all with one word. That was a fantasy Loki had long indulged in. He could be restricted and at the mercy of his partner, in a position to be used and abused, but ultimately he held the true power. They could only continue if he allowed it, without his permission there was no game, and he could use that fact to his advantage. 

Of course, there was also the physical aspect of it. The simple carnal pleasure of surrendering his body, letting his partner service him, providing him with that delicious mixture of pain and ecstasy. That was something he knew En would be excellent at, and he trusted him enough to truly lose himself in the game. With that thought in mind Loki selected three positions he wanted to try. 

“Excellent choices, princess.” En smiled.  

* * *

The first position was a relatively tame one, perfect for warming up. While gagged servants in full bondage gear prepared the stage and presented The Grandmaster with the necessary equipment Loki glanced into one of the many cameras facing him. His conflicting emotions melted away and instead he felt a bit of pride in his choice of distraction, the entire planet would be so busy watching _him_ that they’d be powerless to stop the escape he’d orchestrated. Maybe not orchestrated, exactly, but it wouldn’t have been possible without him. He provided the necessary passcodes and was currently distracting an entire planet with just his body and a few toys, he felt that his pride was justified. The servants bowed and stepped aside, leaving the platform. On the floor in front of the bed were four steel restraints, the wrist and ankle cuffs open and waiting. 

“I don’t intend to restrain you entirely right away. I’m going to restrict your freedom little by little first. Are you ready?” He stepped in close.

“Yes.”

“And the safeword is…?” 

“Topaz."

"And when your pretty little mouth is,  _ahem_ , in use?"

Loki showed the hand signal for their safeword and gave the three note hum En had instructed him to use when gagged should he need things to stop. Every gag and muzzle recognized the sound and would light up red, signaling the need to quit in case it couldn't be heard clearly. 

“And the, uh, all clear, go-ahead, confirmation word?”

“ _Daddy._ ” Loki sighed breathily through parted lips. 

En held his head with one hand and kissed him, biting his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Loki’s. “Good boy. On your knees.” 

“After only one drink? I’d like to think myself a bit more classy than that.” He deadpanned, hiding his absolute excitement over starting things off by being obstinate. 

The room was strangely quiet in the time between Loki’s disobedience and The Grandmaster’s response. “So that’s how you wanna play, kitten?” His voice was playful, but there was a glint in his eye as he took the challenge, “Such a fitting pet name-“ he chuckled to himself, “if you’ll pardon the, ah, expression. You are _very_ feline.” En turned to pick up something off the bed before he continued, “Disobedient, distant until it suits your desires, daring, dangerously sly…” He turned to Loki, several accessories in hand, “But _irresistibly_ attractive, something you are very aware of. So, if you’re going to behave like a mischievous cat…you’re going to commit to the act. Come to me. Now.”  

Loki made his way to the bed slowly, eyeing his partner, his dominant, as he did. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he managed to get a word out En pressed something familiar against his lips. A muzzle, cold as steel and shiny black. 

“Shh. This is a favorite of mine…” En said as he fastened it around Loki’s head, looking to one of the many cameras as he did. He loved having a captive audience. “It’s more advanced than it looks, it has three forms. While fully collapsed it holds the mouth and jaw in place, keeping the wearer silent. With a press of this button…” En held a remote and pressed one of the buttons to demonstrate, “It collapses slightly, making the inside hollow and allowing the wearer to speak.” He nodded to Loki, “Give it a try.” 

“Oh, so now- _ow!_ ” He was cut off when the muzzle gave a sudden jolt of vibration. 

“But it punishes them should they try, the severity of which depends on the settings…which _if so inclined_ I can adjust. And the, uh, last form is fully collapsed.” He pressed another button on the controller and the angular sides of the muzzle folded in, exposing Loki’s mouth. “Which comes in handy for- well.” He flashed a knowing grin that was met with laughter from the audience, “If you can’t guess now...don’t worry, you’ll see soon enough.” 

After the applause and noise of approval and excitement from the crowd died down The Grandmaster turned to the other items he’d left on the bed and started to complete the look. A pair of cat ears was the next accessory he adorned Loki with. They were smooth, at first glance they appeared to be a regular costume headband with faux cat ears attached. Loki felt metal pressing into his head from inside the headband and winced slightly. As he did the artificial ears flattened backwards, the way a real cat’s ears would if it were annoyed or in pain. 

“These are especially fun, they react realistically to your emotions and…physical sensations. And I gotta say, they’re pretty darn cute, Lokitty. You’re really starting to live up to the name. Although…you are missing a key element of the costume. Would you believe I have another artificial piece of anatomy that reacts as if it were real?” En smiled as he picked up a cat tail butt plug from the bed, “Bend over, kitty.”  

This time Loki obeyed, bending over the side of the bed and awaiting his next command. 

“Spread yourself open for me.” 

Loki did as he was told, thinking about the cameras that were trained on him as he did. En grabbed his thong and tore it from Loki’s body with one quick movement. Once he was exposed, En massaged his hole with lube, circling it before pushing a finger inside and making Loki moan. The next thing Loki felt was En’s finger leaving, only for the empty space to be filled with the cold metal end of the plug. Once it was situated inside of him the faux fur of the tail stood on end, frizzed up like an anxious housecat, much to En’s amusement. 

“Stand up.” Loki did as he was told and En fastened a chain leash to his collar, “Now, you _will_ get on your knees.” 

He did, ears flattened and tail twitching at the end. En watched his pet, smiling, and beckoned for one of the servers to bring him a second drink. He took his time drinking it, watching Loki as he did, thinking of the possibilities at hand. 

“Do I get any of that? Or do I have to beg for it first?” Loki asked through the still-open muzzle.

En turned to the server and whispered something. They nodded and left, returning shortly with a silver dish they set on the floor. 

“Only the best for my kitten.” En selected two bottles. One large and filled with clear liquid, and one small, containing the same small pills as earlier.He emptied the bottle into the bowl on the floor, then dropped the pills into the liquid where they fizzed into neon colors. “You may drink.” En watched Loki’s tongue work to lap it up and felt himself stirring. 

Loki exhaled and felt even more elevated than he already did. The twitching of his tail stopped, and the discomfort of the plug and tight headband vanished. Instead, his body focused in on the pleasurable senses. He looked up at his Grandmaster with wet lips and heavy eyelids. En looked down at Loki, at his pink tongue licking his lips, at the tensed muscles in his arched back, at all of him. And he couldn’t resist him. He tugged Loki’s leash, forcing him to crawl forwards until he was kneeling on all fours right in front of him. 

“Are you ready?” 

Loki nodded. En lead him to the open restraints on the floor and locked his limbs in one at a time. He was forced into a submissive position, arms and legs bound to the floor and back arched. Loki was just waiting to be used. En held the chain leash balled up in his fist, pulling Loki forwards as far as he could. Loki watched eagerly as En undid the front of his costume with his free hand, revealing more of himself with each loosened buckle. He moved the tight pants beneath his robes downward until, finally, his hardening cock was free. En wasted no time taking Loki’s head in both of his hands and bending his knees slightly, leveling his cock with Loki’s mouth, which fell open almost automatically. En felt the hot puffs of his breath on his exposed skin. He bit his lip and pushed his hips forward, letting Loki’s mouth envelop him. 

Loki moaned and En involuntarily echoed it, gripping Loki’s hair as he started to thrust. Loki’s throat felt numb and he easily took En’s entire length inside of him, something that made his cock throb with the need for attention. The tight heat of Loki’s mouth and throat were making it impossible for En to hold back, he only intended to ease himself in slowly but instead, he fucked Loki’s face as hard and fast as his impulses lead him to. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, shivering as his cock leaked precum. His tail curled inwards and beneath him, the soft fur tickling his skin and making him wish he could directly control its movement as if it really were a part of his anatomy. En watched his captive cat, admiring the gorgeous creature, and slowed his rolling hips. He pulled back and closed his eyes as Loki’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock. He canted his hips forward lazily one last time before pulling back out, cumming in Loki’s mouth and then spilling onto his face as he did. 

Publicly tamed and marked, Loki grew even harder. His tongue lazily moved across his lips, cleaning himself.

"Good kitty..." En sighed, smiling. 

* * *

One of the best parts of submission, in Loki’s opinion, was pushing the limits. Pushing the dominant partner to punish him, tiptoeing and then crossing lines in order to see what he could drive them to do. It was also about pushing his own limits, his heart would already begin to beat fast from the thrill of a game where he could break the rules as much as he wanted - as long as he could stand the consequences - and once the physical effects gripped him as tightly as the psychological ones did he could hardly stand the intensity. Loki intended to do all this and more as the servants prepared the second position he had requested and En removed the feline accessories he'd given Loki. 

During the brief break, En gently cleaned Loki's face and asked if he was alright if he wanted to continue. Loki smiled at the surprisingly sweet moment in the midst of all the depravity. Flippant as he was about the wellbeing of the majority of the citizens of Sakaar, En truly cared for the people close to him. Rather, the _person_ he held close to him, and that fact stroked Loki's already inflated ego. As Loki was tended to the cameras focused on a few of the many other attractions, but the intermission was brief. There wasn't much aftercare required and the servants made quick work of arranging the necessary props for the second round. 

Once everything was in place En approached the bed and pulled aside the sheer curtain, letting the thin fabric bunch up near the head of the bed, hanging from the round rod above it. The view would be as unobstructed as possible, for now at least. He figured that adding a bit of mystery in the middle of the show would be perfect to drive the crowd wild. He stood by the side of the bed and held his hand out to Loki. Thick, bright pink ropes were tied to some of the many metal hoops attached to the sides of the circular bed, the loose ends curled up on the silky sheets. Loki took his hand and looked at the ropes, imagining the possibilities they offered. 

"Now, with the aid of my lovely assistant allow me to entertain you lucky Sakarrians once more...let's get Act II underway," he turned to Loki, "Shall we?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

"Mm..." En bit his lip and looked Loki over. That defiant expression on his flushed face, his mussed up hair, the latex corset clinging to him, the beads of sweat visible on the bare skin between his garters and the bottom of the corset and the top of his boots. "After you then, my dear." 

He helped Loki onto the bed where he pushed him down on all fours again and knelt behind him, absently gathering the ropes in his hands. "Stay still. If you struggle or speak out of turn..." He cracked the rope as a makeshift whip close enough for Loki to feel the air rush by his skin. En didn't need to say any more to get his point across, his plaything was silent and obedient. En got to work, winding the ropes around Loki with an expertise that came from years of practice. He bound both of his thighs, forcing his legs shut from his position on his knees, face down and ass up. The ropes encircled his midsection next, then En moved them upwards and tightened them across his back, forming an x shape. To finish the job he took the two remaining ropes and wound them around Loki's wrists, pulling them taut so that he was yanked forward and pulled backward at the same time, allowing for little movement at all. 

The anticipation had built up again, leaving Loki aching for touch. He was in the perfect position to be used, to be shown off. Rather than immediately take him then and there, En made a show of taking his time. A gentle brush of his fingertips and deliberately slow kisses on his neck were infuriating when En knew Loki wanted it rough, he wanted to be grabbed and he wanted to feel his partner's teeth sink into his skin. In a strange way, the tenderness was more torturous than any of the actual punishments he'd received. Still, he endured the seemingly endless foreplay and exhaled in relief when En finally pushed his wet cock into him again. The teasing did not stop, though. He moved slow, using Loki for his own pleasure and ignoring the obvious signals Loki gave for him to move faster. Enough was enough. Loki refused to keep quiet. He moved past the playfully bratty attitude he'd held during their last session and all but dared En to really make Loki pay for his words.

"Faster." He growled, "Go faster." 

En gave a flat chuckle, "I must be hearing things, because I _know_ I told you not to speak. What did you just say?"

“I said to _go faster_. Stop teasing and get to it. I thought you were supposed to be _the best_ at this, are you going to really give it to me? I told you to fuck me, do it harder. _Now._ ” 

Quiet gasps and soft moans could be heard from onlookers. En and Loki smiled simultaneously without knowing it. En motioned to a servant to hand him a whip and a remote control he'd been keeping nearby. 

“I do enjoy a challenge. Not many would dare speak to me like that in the best of circumstances, yet you…” En cracked the whip along Loki’s side and fire spread from the skin of his shoulder down to his ass, “ _You_ decide to try your luck while in a very vulnerable position, to put it lightly.” 

“Whatever position I find myself in, I make it a point to get what I want.”

“And I’d hate to disappoint you, prince..." Loki heard En pressing buttons on a control similar to the one he'd used with the muzzle. For one quick second he wondered what it was the control _to_ , and then he felt it. The thick, pink ropes that held him were tightening, moving around him as if they were alive. "So let me, and these fun little tentacle restraints, give it to you _hard_ now." 

He only whimpered in response as the restraints started to cling to his skin as they wound around him, the ones already tied to him tightened and then released pressure at unpredictable rates, and new ones slid against him. Loki couldn't see En working the controls, but he knew exactly what he was doing. The tentacle-like ropes worked their way to his most sensitive areas, one slender one wrapping itself around the base of his cock and balls. It was so much to take in at once, and he had no time to adjust before En was inside him again, this time not bothering to tease. His toys could do that for him. Instead he thrusted hard, groaning at Loki's tight warmth. Loki gritted his teeth. That rough burning was the exact blend of pain and pleasure he'd ached for, but now he couldn't focus on it. The sensation of the lifelike restraints was at the forefront of his mind, especially the one that was effectively a cock ring that seemed to be getting tighter. All too soon he sensed that En was nearing orgasm, making him wonder how much time had passed. What he couldn't see were the tentacle ropes that wound themselves around, and into, his partner. En dug his fingers into Loki, he slammed into him hard and fast until he came. It was rough and loud and crude and it drove Loki crazy. He felt the wet heat filling him and listened to En's loud moans as his own cock spilled over. Loki cried out, the ropes continuing to tighten and loosen, but this time at the rhythm of his body. Involuntary tears stung the corners of his eyes and he gasped, still cumming. 

"Hard enough for you, my darling spoiled prince?" En asked breathlessly. 

Loki whined an affirmative sound, unable to speak. En laughed quietly and pulled himself off of Loki, then made the ropes do the same. Loki collapsed on the bed. 

"We're, uh, gonna take 5. In the meantime check out the..." He looked around for suitable filler, "The lesbian orgy in the goo pit." 

Loki squinted. He hadn't seen that particular attraction, and had _several_ questions, but didn't want to waste his breath. The cameras moved away from the two of them for the time being, and during their second break, Loki allowed himself a bit more of a breather and relaxed as En gently cleaned him up. He'd loved the attention of the crowds and cameras, but he was beginning to love these brief moments of almost-privacy even more. 

* * *

Once Loki felt up to it En gathered the attention of Sakaar again and announced that the grand finale was next. They had saved the best position for last. It was visually inspired by the girls on the mirrored platform Loki had seen on their way in. The platform was taller and featured more mirrored panels, even the stairs leading up to it were mirrored. En offered Loki his hand and helped him up the steps, a gesture Loki appreciated greatly. After the drinks and bondage, he was already a little dizzy and the multiple reflections weren't helping the situation. 

"For our final act, I am proud to present the most erotic creature on this planet or any other, featured at every angle imaginable, while I do things to him the rest of you could only dream of. So consider tonight your lucky night, Sakaar, as I grant you the luxury of watching." As the crowds applauded En turned to Loki, "Are you ready?"

Once Loki confirmed that he was, En addressed the people again, "Now, as exciting as chains and whips are, in this case, they would only obstruct the lovely view. So I have a fun little way to get all the pleasure of bondage without ruining the view. Loki, you will submit to me now."

With that En placed a cold, circular device on Loki’s lower back where it embedded into his skin. He pressed a button on the control he held and the device lit up in a bright red glow. The air was sucked from Loki’s lungs and the blood in his veins seemed to boil as his every nerve became hypersensitive, the slightest touch felt excruciatingly perfect. It either hurt so much it had started to feel good, or it felt so good that his body couldn’t handle the sensation and instead he felt pain. Either way, he could only give a small affirmative whimper in response to En’s demand that he submit to him.  

“Good boy.” He pressed the release button on the control and watched Loki’s muscles tense and relax quickly as he gasped to breathe regularly again. He listened to Loki’s groans of both pain and pleasure, smiling while he ran his hands over the still sensitive skin. He trembled beneath En’s touch.

"With this little device - an invention of my own, by the way - I could force Loki into any position I desire, not just through the threat of using it, but through the device itself. The jolts of electricity push his body to obey me before his mind can even react, much less protest. It's the ultimate form of bondage, he'll be bound inside of his own body."

The crowd was visibly impressed, more and more of them stopping whatever they were doing to watch. En forced Loki to bend over and press his palms flat against one of the mirrors, allowing for ideal viewing. With a smile, En shed a layer of the clothes he was wearing, to the delight of the crowd. He stood wearing nearly nothing and ran his hands over Loki, making him shiver and sweat. His body was unsure how to react to the sheer intensity it was forced to process. Loki's cock was hard instantly, he felt like he was going to cum any second, but he couldn't. Loki was still shuddering when En took hold of his hips and rubbed his cock against Loki's bared ass. He whimpered as En slicked his fingers and cock with lube and prepared to enter him again, teasing his sensitive hole. Loki couldn't even remember how many times he'd been fucked in that evening alone, it was all a fog of lust and extreme exhibitionism. He looked at his reflection, admiring the sight of himself and size of the crowd of people watching him. The reflection blurred. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath just as his body was forced into another position, facing En this time. He was lifted up and pressed against the mirror, his legs wrapped around En. Loki cried out, his voice hoarse, and let himself fall into the feelings of both security and entrapment. Unable to move, but also unwilling to. He'd begun to feel dizzy to the point of losing consciousness before En changed their position again, this time disabling the device and allowing Loki to rest on all fours. Loki caught his breath, distantly aware of the gentle strokes of En's hands as he gained back his senses. 

En's hands gripped Loki tight just before the teasing stopped and he gave a sharp thrust forward. Loki moaned through gritted teeth and looked to En’s reflection in one of the mirrors. He watched the movement of the muscles in his abdomen with each push towards Loki and pull away from him. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, he looked from his clenched jaw to the beads of sweat forming on his chest down to the tensed muscles in the legs on either side of him. He imagined En’s point of view, looking down at his cock penetrating Loki, picturing the thickness of it slick with lubrication and forcing its way deeper inside of him. All the foreplay, the games, the teasing, even the release - all of it had built up to this point. He lay both defeated and victorious in their game with a weak body and foggy mind. Loki felt more like he was watching someone else engaging in the act than anything else as if he were watching especially intense pornography. He noticed the droplets of pre-cum falling to the floor in his reflection first and felt it second. A shiver wracked his body and he heard himself moan heavily. 

“Not until I tell you to, you don’t.” 

“I ca- I can’t stop it-“ Loki clenched his teeth and groaned, he was too close to stop himself from cumming, his body took control and refused his mind’s commands, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry but I’m going to-“ his words fell into strangled gasps and pained moans. Loki called En's name over and over. His forehead rested on the floor and his chest heaved, powerless to stop what was happening and even more powerless to stop himself from feeling immense relief and ecstasy. En watched Loki’s cock twitch, shooting ropes that marked his underside and the mirrored floor beneath them. Loki’s face was red and his eyes were shut as he waited for En’s punishment. He felt a strong grip on his leaking cock, pulling roughly from the base to the wet tip, and he shuddered, still cumming and still unable to speak. Rather than any punishment, he felt En cumming too. 

"You can cum now, Loki." He murmured with a smile.

Loki was bright red, "I'm- it's..."

"Still happening? Yeah, I noticed. I'll give it a pass." He gave one more slow, hard stroke and watched Loki spill even more, "Fuck, I love that about you." He groaned. 

The two rode out the aftershocks in a dizzying haze, watching the blur of their reflections all around them as the party came to a close. 

* * *

Thor wasn't exactly pleased with Loki's idea of a distraction, but he had to admit it was pretty damn effective. It wasn't enough, though. He needed all the help he could get taking back Asgard, and by freeing the Sakaarian slaves he'd be helping two groups of people avoid their grim fates. Loki had done a well enough job keeping the upper classes busy, but that still left the majority of Sakaar's citizens free, albeit distracted by the unavoidable sight of Loki's distraction. Still, it was much easier for him to send the Valkyrie to start the revolution with everyone who had the authority to stop them inebriated and caught in compromising positions. Thor made his way to the hangar with Bruce at his side, entering the codes Loki had given him. He quickly found the ship they needed to escape, and if all went according to plan the Valkyrie would lead the revolution onto the second ship and follow them to Asgard. 

Before long she had freed the prisoners and ordered Korg, the self-proclaimed leader of the revolution, to gather the necessary weapons and meet her on the ship. He cheerfully lead the contenders out of their cage and to the weapons, only to be assaulted by Loki's distraction upon entering the room. 

" _Oh my god!_ Get a room, you animals!” He stopped and squinted, “Oh, you did. This is just a projection. Still though." 

After managing to arm themselves and ignore the many projected images of Loki and En's entertainment the Sakaarians had made it almost all the way to the hangar before alarms began to sound. To their horror and confusion, every member of the revolution found that they wished Loki and The Grandmaster's live porn had remained on the video and sound systems. As awful as that was, it was better than the loud alarms calling all guards to their location.

Back in the ballroom confusion overtook the entire crowd when the alarms sounded. The guards rushed to gather their clothes and weapons in a blind panic and the guests stumbled around, unsure of what to do with themselves. Loki’s heart dropped. The only person who remained entirely composed was En Dwi Ghast. He crossed arms and looked down at Loki with a raised eyebrow. When the noise had died down a bit and most people had run out of the room he knelt down so that he could look into Loki’s eyes. 

“Well...as far as schemes and revolts go this one has _by far_ been the most entertaining. And enjoyable. You really outdid yourself, Loki.” 


	13. Predictability

Loki's silver tongue turned to lead, leaving his mouth gaping open and unable to speak. His eyes were wide with shock and for the first time he was almost afraid of En. Afraid of what this would do to their relationship, afraid of what En might do, and afraid of what Loki himself might have to do in turn. Loki's blood ran cold when he realized that he'd failed and he watched as his plan crumpled around him. He immediately prepared himself for the worst by running every possible explanation and apology through his head. Until he could better assess En's mood all he could do was wait from his position on the mirrored floor, suddenly stricken with vulnerability and painfully aware of how exposed he was. He tried to look away but couldn't escape the reflections that surrounded him. What had been exhilarating just moments before had become terrifying. Finally, he looked up at En. He was watching Loki with an expression that under another circumstance would appear impressed, or even amused. That slight smile and raised brow were hard to read. 

“Oh, honey. You think you’re the first lover to betray me? The first ass-kissing sycophant who thought they could manipulate me without my knowing? Far from it. You forget that I am much, much older than you. I've been around long enough to see more than you realize." 

En's tone had shifted considerably from the cold, verging on threatening, one he'd used when he had first spoken. He sounded calm, even a little amused. The more En spoke the more difficult it was for Loki to get a read on him. He continued to wait, attempting to cease the trembling of his hands and slow his breathing. En started to circle him as he spoke, crossing his arms over his closed robes. Loki kept his eyes cast down, trying to ignore the inherent vulnerability of being essentially naked and still marked with the mess of their sex while his partner was covered, towering over him. He could easily clean and clothe himself with his magic, but he felt too anxious to move. And to do so felt like admitting his shame and defeat. So he sat as he was and listened. 

"I, uh, see this a lot, is what I mean. And it’s kinda cute, actually, in your case." He exhaled a soft chuckle, expressing a humored annoyance at Loki's attempted deception, "Because you _are_ different from the others. Not just because you actually care for me. We have our own...unique kind of love, sure, but I mean that you are so much _better_ at this than anyone I've ever met." 

He squinted, unsure of what to make of the compliment.

"The honeypot tactic is a personal favorite, it's certainly preferable to the assassination attempts. It's a good play. And your approach to it was so perfect that you played yourself too." He smiled, "Believe it or not, that's never happened before, not really. Would-be usurpers have enjoyed my, ah... _company_ , of course. How could they not? But lust and greed are very different from what you've felt for me..." He took a deep breath, "and from what I've felt for you. What I'm getting at is this; you and I are equals. We agreed to be straight with each other in a, uh, manner of speaking but you still didn't think you could bring this to me?"

Loki's brow furrowed, "I don't see what you..."

" _Loki._ " He spoke his name with affection, but also disbelief at his failure to understand what he was trying to say. His voice softened, "You did this because you just want to free your brother so he can save your people - very noble intentions. Ones that are clearly very important to you...So why not just _ask_ me to let him go? Why go through with this elaborate scheming again? We're way past that. At least I _thought_  that we were. You can trust me, and I want to trust you, but you make it really fucking hard." He sighed, smiling weakly. 

"Well..." Loki exhaled, unsure where to start, "old habits and all." He cleared his throat, "I'm not used to...this. And it's so much to ask for, I didn't want you to think I was using you and I didn't...didn't want you to say no."

"Did you think that I would?"

"I didn't know!" The intensity of his own emotions surprised him, "It's not just one person's freedom and transport that I need. I'm asking for so much more. The Contest is more than entertainment, it's the perfect tactic to control the masses. Keep people in their places as scrappers and fighters and what have you, all the while providing something to keep them content or too afraid to protest. And I'm asking to take away the face of that culture. Faces, rather. The recognizable defending Champion and the intriguing new Contender, not to mention the Scrapper that brought both of them to you. It's the foundation of your lifestyle here, and that's before the loss of citizens to the revolution that my idiot brother apparently went through with even though I _told_ him I'd take care of this-"

“Okay, okay, slow down. I don’t care about losing all of that as long as it means I’m not losing _you_ too. Yeah, once the Contest would've been my priority, but it's different now. We can work a new system out, rule together. I can give you whatever it is you need, as long as..."

Loki was surprised at how quickly he'd gotten over what he'd indirectly taken from him. He was silent for a moment before finishing En's thought, "As long as I stay?"

"That's what you were going to do anyway, wasn't it? Let your brother go and fight his battles? Fine, let him go. I'll give him whatever he needs. Just...don't feel obligated to go with him now that I know the truth."

He was amazingly perceptive, the thought had only just crept into Loki's mind. He bit his lip, "It's not just some misplaced sense of obligation...they're my people too."

"And you're giving them more than enough. You don't have to risk yourself for them. You’re mine, remember? You were going to stay by my side as my Grandmistress…or on my lap” he smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood, “or-or on your knees like a good little pet.” He brushed his fingers beneath Loki’s chin, tilting his head up and meeting his gaze until Loki looked away. 

His words were playful, but his tone was an odd mix of pleading and demanding. It felt strikingly similar to the way he treated the Sakaarians. He owned them, but he feigned a certain politeness that made it seem as though he had asked their permission first. There was an urgency behind his flirtatious facade, a need to keep Loki in his possession above all else. While Loki was deep in thought he was only vaguely aware of En's retreating and then returning footsteps. En sat down next to Loki and gently brushed the damp hair away from Loki's face. He silently began performing the aftercare he would have normally done immediately following such an intense session, selecting a soft cloth from one of the many care kits he kept handy during his parties. He dampened it and tenderly brushed it over Loki's skin, starting with the sweat on his brow and his still reddened cheeks. Loki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Due to his high endurance and ability to heal himself, Loki did not necessarily need the physical aspects of aftercare, but it remained an important part of their sex. The emotional closeness, the reassurance that Loki was safe and cared for, was something both men found necessary. 

"En...I'm not choosing them over you, I wouldn't leave forever-"

"You don't _know_ that." He clenched the cloth tight in his hand and the pained expression he wore brought tears to Loki's eyes, "Your safety- your _life_ \- is not something you can guarantee if you go fight _the goddess of death_ for an already doomed planet. What good does it do if you die along with your people?  Loki, baby...there’s nothing left for you there. I’m all you have, and you’re the most important thing I have. Forget about all this. Stay. Be mine.” He rested his forehead on Loki's shoulder, carefully rubbing the bruises forming on his wrists. 

As En spoke Loki realized that his own justifications for cowardice and self-preservation were being vocalized. Something about hearing it from someone else filled him with a guilt he could not ignore. He wondered if that was how he sounded to Thor. He truly had become predictable in his prioritization of his own safety and comfort. Although he loved Thor and the people of Asgard dearly, the idea of becoming predictable may have been what sealed his decision to follow Thor to Asgard. The need for the element of surprise and deception was in his nature, he couldn't help it, but he knew he could use those skills to do more than mere mischief. But first, he needed to convince En to let him go. Even if it meant hurting him. 

“Be yours...so that’s it, then? All this talk of...of love and equality and ruling together…but in truth I’m just another prize in your collection.”

En sat upright. “Of course not, you’re- listen, princess-“

“Of Asgard.”

“What do you…”

“Your favorite _pet name_ for me. You say it so often you forget that it is what I actually am. Both princess and prince of Asgard.”

“I know-“

“You don’t. I was royalty _before_ I met you and, yes, I took advantage of that, but…but there’s also a responsibility that comes with it. One I’ve neglected for too long. I can’t…” Loki drew in a deep breath and the air felt heavy in his lungs, “I can’t ignore that the people in my charge and the people that I…love could die without me. I could be the difference between their life and their extinction, and I want to take the chance to save them. That’s the difference between us, _Grandmaster_. I’ve been selfish, I’ve made mistakes, but I’m not too far gone to fix it. To change.” He wasn't truly angry with En, but he was frustrated by the fact that he had to confront the parts of himself he was most ashamed of. And, always a step ahead, realized that leaving would be easier for both of them if he were entirely honest. If En couldn't accept it, maybe Loki wouldn't come back to him after all.

“Loki…” En sighed wearily, “You’re so young, you don’t understand. These- these people are doomed from the start. Most, compared to us, are insects. Insignificant in the long run and not worth interfering with because it always ends the same way. They’re weak, they’re mortal, they die. Entangling yourself in their messy, tiny world will only hurt you. Why do you think I live the way I do? Because none of this matters, not really. But you, you’re like me. We can live like gods _together_. Just take whatever we want, do whatever makes us happy, whatever feels good. I can give you _galaxies,_  Loki, and they can offer you only pain.”

Loki was silent. 

“And, uh, not the fun kind.” The Grandmaster added on, trying to lighten the mood and failing to get any sort of reaction from Loki, who remained quiet. "But really though, Loki...they aren't worth risking death for, not when I can give you life."

“I think…I understand now. I understand Thor’s disappointment in me, in my refusal to change. I could do so much…so much good if I wanted to. But instead…” he trailed off and looked at En. “I’ve been like you. All our power and what do we use it for while our people are _dying?_ ” 

“Where is this self-righteousness coming from? Did you forget how you’ve spent the past-“

“That’s _why_ I want to do something. I can’t ignore it anymore, I almost wish that I could, but I can’t.” He bit his lip, “Can you accept that? Can...do you really love me?”

“Of course, prince- _Loki_ , I love you.”

“Then let me do this. Let me go to them and then come back to you. Stop trying to _own_ me. Because if you can’t do that I don’t think you really love me. I think you’re confusing possession with love.”

En was quiet for a moment before he responded, “Maybe I am. I can think it over while we're apart. Take what you need, you know the way out.”

Loki’s face softened, “En, I’m not leaving you, I will come back. I've faced worse. This isn't the end for me.”

He smiled weakly, “Don’t think that you _have_ to come back. Go, save your kingdom. And if it’s what you want, stay there. You're right, I don’t own you.”

“En..." Loki was unsure if he was angry or truly giving him his blessing. 

“No, I mean it sincerely. I want the choice to be yours. Otherwise, you'd be no different than all the others."

Again Loki found that he couldn’t quite get a read on En. He did seem sincere, but clearly had trouble expressing that sincerity. 

“I’m going to help my brother save our people, and then I _will_ come back to you.” Loki said, then gently kissed him, “I promise.” 

En nodded, stroking Loki's face for what he feared would be the last time before he watched him rise to his feet, cloaking himself in his battle armor and leaving. For the first time in ages, En felt the sting of tears in his eyes. 

* * *

Loki rushed to the hangar where the freed Sakaarians were boarding the largest ship in The Grandmaster's possession. Thankfully he hadn't missed his chance, and there were still many people entering the ship in massive, unorganized groups. Surprisingly, someone seemed to recognize him despite all the confusion.

"Hey, man. You joining the Revolution? I'm Korg. I'm sort of the leader of this whole thing." He gestured to the absolute chaos, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Loki squinted up at him, thinking his voice sounded familiar, but before he could respond Korg exclaimed, "Oh! You're the guy from the projections. You look different now."

Somehow he'd almost forgotten about the fact that the entire planet had seen that, and awkwardly responded, "Yes. Well. I'm wearing clothes now."

"I meant, like, emotionally you give off a different sort of vibe. Makes sense I guess, that seemed pretty intense. And I thought the fights were bad. That why you're joining up?"

"It's unrelated." Loki snapped, "Shall we get onboard, then?" He asked, walking past Korg without waiting for a response and climbing aboard the ship. He feared it would be a long ride, but it went by mercifully fast. 

That mercy was short-lived, though. The sight of Asgard in its current state hit hard, causing a physical ache in his chest. As he watched his home go up in flames he wondered if he should have stayed behind after all and spared himself the pain. He hadn't even left the ship yet and he was overcome with regret. The physical wounds of battle were nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw what had become of his home.

Not all of his memories of life on Asgard were pleasant ones, far from it, but seeing it in ruins brought every happy memory to the forefront of his mind. All the early mornings spent in Frigga's garden, the sunny afternoons playing with and pulling pranks on Thor and his friends, the late nights he spent sneaking outside to look at the stars and enjoy his solitude. He thought of the people he grew up with and formed his life beside. His deceased parents, his brother, Heimdall, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral...he felt guilty for banishing Lady Sif and the Warriors Three during his time posing as Odin, but he hoped that at least they were somewhere safe. As the ship landed Loki gathered himself, pushing away his sentimental feelings and focused instead on getting the Asgardian citizens onto the ship and leading the Sakaarians into a battle he doubted they could win. 

* * *

 He fell back into the rhythm of battle easily, fighting his way through Hela's army like it was nothing. He cut down everyone in his path armed with only his daggers and magic, moving swiftly and striking strategically. Just as Frigga taught him. Although a good amount of time had passed he still felt a sudden pang of grief for her loss every now and then. Something small would remind him of her and it felt as if he had lost her all over again. He used his rage, his sorrow, and channeled it into his fighting. He let it fuel him because otherwise, it would trap him. 

Once a path had been cleared Loki crossed the rainbow bridge, giving a nod to Heimdall, who naturally saw him coming, and met Thor in the middle. 

"You're late." Thor smiled despite the incredible pain he must have been in. 

"You're missing an eye," Loki stated, out of shock more than anything. 

It was surreal, watching his sister and her pawns destroying his home while standing beside his severely wounded brother and the Valkyrie that had fought against him mere days ago. For most of the fight, he'd been on autopilot, his brain lagging a bit, struggling to make sense of and accept his situation. His time on Sakaar felt like it had been a very long lucid dream that he had been rudely awakened from, but this didn't feel like reality either. Thor asking him to aid in the destruction of their entire planet by ensuring that Ragnarok occurred didn't feel real. Still, he found himself agreeing and sprinting to the vault to do just that. Logically he realized that it was the only way to stop Hela, but somewhere in the back of his mind, where he pushed his sentiment, he was irrationally reluctant.

Once again moving on autopilot, Loki rushed to the Eternal Flame with Surtur's crown in hand. He was preparing himself to cast it into the flame when something caught his eye. In the midst of everything, he'd forgotten that the Tesseract would be stored here. He slowed as he passed it, eyeing it and weighing his options as quickly as he could. 

Loki was far past needing or wanting it for power. It had been a long time since he had been that desperate and alone, but the mistakes he'd made when he was meant that he may need the Tesseract as a bargaining chip. Technically he owed a debt that he couldn't exactly repay and, should that waste of skin come to collect, he was looking at what could very well be his only chance at survival. His own survival was not all that could be threatened, everyone he cared for could be in danger as well and the number of people that included had grown considerably since he allied himself with people he should have avoided at all costs. People, if they could even be called that, who would likely just take what they wanted from him and kill him anyway once they had no further use for him. The more he thought about it the more sure he was that they would do just that. It's what Loki would've done once too. Predictability truly was a weakness. Loki decided he would ensure that they never got what they wanted. When the day came his enemies would be empty-handed when they fought Loki  _and_ his army. Once he had been intimidated by them, terrified even, but he wasn't alone anymore. On his side, he had literal gods, an army, a Hulk, and a boyfriend with a melt-stick. 

_If he wants it, he can collect its shards from the ruins of Asgard and fumble to piece them together with his fat fingers. For all I care, Thanos can choke._

The thought brought a smile to his face. Loki turned away from the Tesseract and continued down the hall. Better to let it burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's a bit of a downer compared to the rest of the fic but I will deliver the happy ending I promised in an extra long, extra fluffy last chapter. I'm kinda sad about reaching the end though, this has been a lot of fun to write and I love this ship so much. Maybe enough to write another fic about them? 
> 
> I wanted to do a Sif/Valkyrie one set in the same universe next because Sif's absence and Valkyrie's unconfirmed bisexuality bothered me. Same with the Warriors Three being unceremoniously killed off, so I like the idea of Loki banishing all four of them and exploring what they were up to during Ragnarok. I've been playing with the idea of including Frostmaster in some capacity in that one and possibly making this a series that also serves as a fix-it fic for Infinity War because...yikes. Just thinking out loud, let me know your thoughts/requests and thank you for reading!


	14. Loki, Queen of Sakaar

Time moved too fast during Asgard's last moments. Loki stood beside the survivors, the refugees, and wished that everything could slow down long enough for him to process that his home was gone. It felt cruel the way time kept passing as if nothing were wrong and as if nothing had changed at all, as if he hadn't just lost an enormous part of himself. It surprised him how much it hurt. He liked to think of himself as detached and completely void of sentiment, but deep down he knew that was not true. He loved his home, he loved his people, and he loved his brother. After spending some time in a daze, trying to compose himself, Loki went to speak to Thor. He wasn't sure about what or where to start, but he knew that he needed to talk to him. No one would better understand what he was feeling. 

Loki hesitated in the doorway. His brother was looking at his own reflection in the mirror, adjusting his eyepatch. Thor looked different, and not just in the obvious physical sense. It was more than his appearance, though his short hair and eyepatch did radically alter his usual image. The way that he held himself was different too, it was something Loki noticed during their reunion on Sakaar. He was quiet, almost stoic, and while his playful nature had not disappeared entirely Thor seemed mature. More so than he had given him credit for. Loki realized that the image he held of his brother as a strong yet dull and reckless warrior without much depth wasn’t true to his actual character at all. Maybe it never was, but for so long Loki held onto memories of Thor’s booming voice silencing his own and dismissing him as a mischievous little brother. It was easier to justify the things Loki found himself doing when he believed himself to be a victim, and in playing that part he painted both of them as something they weren’t. Something far less than what either Odinson was capable of being. 

In the back of his mind, he knew that he knew he didn’t truly hate Thor and he knew that his brother was much more than he’d given him credit for. He only hoped that maybe Thor would realize he’d done the same to Loki, and find the mercy to give him yet another chance. 

"It suits you." Loki's voice startled Thor, not in volume and not because he was there, but because he was absolutely sincere. 

Thor smiled, "Thank you, Loki..." he said quietly, referring to more than the compliment. "You know, brother, maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Maybe not."

"If you were actually here I'd give you a hug." Thor tossed the circular lid of a nearby liquor bottle at what he believed to be yet another projection of his brother. Without missing a beat Loki caught it, holding it firmly in his hand. 

“I’m here.” He returned the smile, “But that doesn’t mean we have to hug now.”

“You know I can’t let you leave here without one.” Thor crossed the room with his arms open wide, smiling as Loki rolled his eyes, pretending to only begrudgingly accept the sign of affection.

“Fine. Get it over with, then.” Loki said before allowing himself to be wrapped up in Thor’s arms. He closed his eyes and returned the gesture, tentatively hugging him back.

“It’s good to have you back, Loki.” He would never admit it, but tears stung his eyes when Thor told him that. He squeezed tight, steadying his breathing and trying not to let the tears spill over. Thor sensed his discomfort and pulled away with a firm pat on the back. He then chose to lighten the mood, playfully teasing, “Though you could stand to bathe, when did you last wash your hair?” He held a strand of Loki's hair between his thumb and forefinger with comically exaggerated disgust and Loki slapped his hand away. 

“I’ve been busy stopping and then aiding an apocalypse at your command, forgive me for not stopping to primp on my way to see you. And speaking of hair, what…” He trailed off and nodded to Thor’s haircut.

“Oh. Some crazy old man forcibly groomed me. I don’t suppose you know what that’s like? That's a nice new outfit, by the way.”

“There was nothing forced about it. The Grandmaster was very generous.” Loki absently smoothed his hands over his clothes. He then tried not to focus on the memories of The Grandmaster's shower and hot tub that Thor's wording had conjured up.

“So he really did treat you well? Even after the Revolution?” Thor’s face was suddenly more serious, “Because I certainly didn’t receive any generosity from him and if he did anything to hurt you I swear-“

“I do appreciate your protective big brother routine, but I can look after myself. And, yes, he did take care of me while I was with him. My time with him was...you wouldn't understand, but I found something with him. You didn't see what he was really like, you saw The Grandmaster, not En Dwi Ghast. It wasn't just survival and it wasn't just fun, it was real...” He trailed off, feeling embarrassed from trying to express what he felt for En to his brother. There was a reason he normally kept the details of his intimate relationships to himself. 

To his credit, Thor did make an effort to understand. He didn't, but he tried and smiled at his brother, “Good. That's good. I'm- I am glad, Loki. I take it you’ll want to get back to him, then?”

“I…I do, yes. Even though I’m not sure he’ll be especially thrilled to see me again.”

“Oh, I have a feeling he will be." Thor sighed, "Probably so much so that he couldn’t even wait for you to return,“

“What are you-“

Thor raised his voice,  **“and so he decided to follow you, sneak onboard, and is likely lurking nearby as we speak.”**

Loki’s mouth dropped, “Do you mean…”

“You weren’t the only one Heimdall saw coming. He’s kept an eye on him in case he decided to try anything, but he seems harmless enough.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call him harmless.” Heimdall spoke up from the doorway, “He did sneak several fugitives and a highly dangerous weapon onboard. Although, he has no ill intentions towards the Sakaarians who revolted, nor the Asgardians. He’s only here for one reason. If you’re ready to see him now…” He looked to Thor after glancing at Loki, his golden eyes inquisitive. All his foresight and he still occasionally found himself surprised by Loki.

Thor looked at Loki, who nodded, “Yes. Thank you, Heimdall.”

He retreated down the hallway, only a few doors down from where Thor and Loki stood, and returned holding En Dwi Ghast by the arm. Until then Loki almost couldn’t believe it, but when he saw En in his disheveled golden robes, mussed up hair, slightly smudged makeup, and a sheepish smile on his face it hit him all at once. He sucked in a sharp breath and his heartbeat pounded faster than it had on the battlefield.

“Loki, I-“ En started to speak but was cut off when Loki all but threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around En and squeezing him tight. He buried his face in his neck and breathed in, barely able to process how happy he was to see him and to hold him, knowing he’d not only forgiven Loki but left Sakaar to follow him. After everything devasting that had happened this was almost too good to be true. He didn't want to let go. 

Thor shared a confused glance with Heimdall, who merely shrugged. Maybe Loki wasn't quite as predictable as he thought. Slinking up beside the dictator of a planet he was abandoned on was predictable enough, but he had never seen his brother show that sort of sincere romantic affection towards anyone. 

“I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we save it? Please? I just want to be with you.” Loki whispered. 

En gave a relieved chuckle and hugged Loki back. “Of course, princess.” He turned to Thor and cleared his throat, “Hey, uh, Sparkles. Sorry about…ya know. Enslaving you and making you fight in my tournament.”

Thor looked unamused, “And the multiple electrocutions and cutting off my hair as well?”

En winced, “Yeah…for, uh, everything that happened on Sakaar. Are we good? I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us, Sparkles, you know. Fingers crossed we may be in-laws someday, so…”

“Never refer to me by that nickname again and we’ll see.”

“Yes. Excellent. Wow, you Asgardians are really something. Very…merciful and forgiving, so different from how I'm used to running things. And your guard!” He turned to Heimdall, “Do they all look like that? Because he is just…he’s really something. Don’t get me wrong, Loki, you’re my-my one and only and all, but…damn.” 

“It’s been like this the entire time.” Heimdall said flatly, “You can handle it from here. I’m going to keep a closer watch on the others.”

“Others?” Loki asked.

“Topaz and her wife came with me, and a few other essential members of my court. Also the melt-stick.”

Thor furrowed his brow, “Yeah, I’m gonna take that away from you.”

“You can take whatever you like as long as I can keep my little Lokitty.” He kissed him, and Loki blushed.

“That’s…worse than being called Sparkles.” Thor sighed, “I’m gonna give you two some privacy to catch up.” He said, excusing himself from the cutesy displays of affection the two were caught up in.

“Good call, Thunder. Uh, maybe shut the door behind you?”

“Yep." He quickly exited, muttering under his breath, "Saw enough on those damn projections I don't wanna catch the live show.” He closed the door, red-faced and both irritated with Loki’s taste in men and happy that his brother found someone who, though eccentric, to say the least, cared deeply for him. 

* * *

Thor followed the long corridor to find Heimdall staring out of one of the many large windows on the ship. From where they stood what had once been Asgard was behind them, no longer in view. Still, an already vast emptiness seemed even more bleak.  Before he could ask Heimdall answered Thor's question. 

"The other stowaways are of no threat, and I've made sure the weapon is out of their reach. They won't cause any trouble. Do you wish to take Loki and the Sakaarians back to their planet before we set our next destination?” Heimdall asked.

“I believe that’s what they want. I didn’t stick around long enough to ask.”

Heimdall shook his head, smiling, “It might all seem strange, but I don’t believe I have ever seen your brother so happy before. Even when he was playing tricks on you as a child.”

“I really do think he’s come around for good this time. If not for the right reasons then because his old, conniving ways have gotten too predictable for his liking. It’s possible that the right opportunity could turn him against us, but truly I believe he’s changed. ”

“It’s wise to question his motivations and proceed with caution, but I agree. He’s different now...Much is different now.” Heimdall turned to Thor, meeting his gaze, “If it ever becomes overwhelming, know that I am at your side, my king.”  

Thor smiled weakly, “I know, Heimdall. And I return the sentiment. I don’t know where I’d be without you. I’ve been thinking of all that I’ve lost lately, and…” he sighed, “knowing that I can rely on you, my closest friend, has helped a great deal.” He turned away, finding it difficult to express the intensity of his feelings. Thankfully, Heimdall was nothing if not perceptive and deeply empathetic. He smiled at Thor before turning to face the stars again and letting silence fall between them. 

"You gonna explain things to me now?" 

Thor turned to face the Valkyrie, "What?"

"The Champion. The Hulk. Bruce Banner. I had a talk with the man you referred to as 'just some guy' rather than just tell me that he was a friend of mine from work too." She turned to Heimdall, "Is he always so secretive?"

"Secretive? No. His brother, on the other hand..."

"Yeah, we met. I apprehended him for His Majesty." She nodded her head towards Thor and rolled her eyes, smiling playfully. 

"I was not being secretive, I was being concise. And-" Thor gave her a look of disbelief, "I'm the secretive one? I don't even know your name!"  

"You didn't ask."

"You told me not to get familiar!" 

"That was before. We've destroyed and escaped a fascist regime by starting a revolution and fought goddesses and monsters side by side, we've faced a goddamned apocalypse that destroyed our home. We're past familiarity now..." Her tone had slowly become softer, less flippant. 

Thor looked at her earnestly, "I want to thank you. It was an honor to fight beside you, it would be an even greater honor to call you my friend..."

"Brunnhilde." She looked away, "It's been a long time since I've gone by that name...since I've fought as a Valkyrie." 

"You honored your fallen sisters in arms. She would be very proud of you, Brunnhilde." Heimdall said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, fighting back tears. While many Asgardians saw Odin as the Allfather, Brunnhilde had always held far more respect for Heimdall and felt the title was better suited to him. A lifetime ago she had looked up to him as a father figure, as one of the very few men who had earned her respect. 

Heimdall placed his other hand on Thor's shoulder and the three stood in silence, gazing out at the stars until Thor was ready to address his people. 

* * *

As soon as the door shut En and Loki were kissing, immediately and without a clear instigator. They moved on instinct, on the need for closeness and they didn't slow down until they were on the floor, half undressed and breathless. Even then neither felt the need to say anything. Unlike before, the fast progression was not towards a climax and their need was not for physical release. At that moment they craved closeness. Loki lay draped over En, leaning into every kiss that was placed gently on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips, his neck. He closed his eyes, eased his head back, and listened to the sound of heavy breathing and the rapid beating of his own heart. He kissed back with his brow furrowed and tears stinging the corners of his eyes. There was no one reason for the tears that threatened to fall, there were many. The destruction of his home, the deaths he hadn't had the chance to process, the mended relationship with his brother, and En's mere presence all formed an overwhelmingly bittersweet sensation that he surrendered himself to. He allowed himself to process, to truly feel, the raw emotions that otherwise would eat away at him. 

En brushed away the tears and held Loki tight against his chest, still comforting him without saying a word. He wanted Loki to have the choice to tell him what he needed to and he didn't want to pry, if Loki wanted to confide in him he would. He had time to think about everything Loki said before he left and though he typically avoided introspection. Once En dropped his Grandmaster persona, something he only truly did with Loki, he was very intuitive. He read his body language to give him what he needed, and he needed tenderness. 

"You gave up everything for me," Loki said when he could finally bring himself to speak, "It must be chaos without you...it was chaos when I left. I am sorry about that."

"Don't be." He stroked Loki's hair, "It's not that much of a loss, really, it can all be replaced." He didn't know what more to say, so he let those words hang in the air and felt a heavy guilt when he realized that what Loki had lost could not be. 

"Is that what you want? To replace everything, go back to the way things were on Sakaar? Return there or start again somewhere new and do it all over again?" 

"I...I really don't know what I want. That used to be all I wanted. Power and access to all my vices to...I don't know. Distract myself, forget the past, ignore the future...But I don't think I want that sort of life anymore. I mean, I still want some of the, uh, comforts of royalty. I'm accustomed to a certain lifestyle now, and I only want the best for you." He was quiet for a moment, "Is there anything I can do? I'm really sorry about...everything, really."

"It's more bittersweet than anything. I miss my home, where my mother raised me, and I mourn for the lives lost, but...now I can truly leave it behind. It's a chapter of my life that has ended, there's nothing either of us can do to bring any of it back, and I don't think I want to. I don't know what I want in the long run either, right now I just want you."

He felt a bit silly admitting that, but it was true. Every uncertainty he had before he left Sakaar was gone, and if Loki was sure of one thing it was that he loved En. Loki lifted his head up and crawled forward so that his lips could meet En's, then kissed him slowly. So much had changed between them since their first kiss. Loki's mind was free of the nagging desire to please and manipulate The Grandmaster. Instead, he could exist in the moment and feel the softness of En's parted lips and the slight brush of his tongue, he could soak in the warmth of his bare skin. En held Loki and gently rolled him onto his back, switching their positions but not as a sign of dominance. He held him in a protective grip, never pausing in the kisses he left on Loki's face and neck. 

They pulled off the rest of their clothes, pushing away all barriers between their bodies. Quiet, shallow breaths were the only sounds in the room. Loki wrapped his arms around En's back and pushed himself upward while En thrust down, both of them satisfied with just grinding against each other and unwilling to break off their deep embrace and passionate kiss long enough to do anything else. One of Loki's hands trailed up En's back and onto his neck, then held his face. En placed his own hand over Loki's, then brought it down to the floor where he pressed their flattened palms together and entwined their fingers, never pulling away or halting the movement between them. Loki squeezed his hand tight and nipped at En's lower lip when his desire for him hit its peak and he could no longer be satisfied by the raw friction between them. 

"Inside, inside, please..." Loki whispered, already gripping En's cock with his free hand and working his magic to wet it with slick, tingling lubrication that heightened his skin's sensitivity. 

En groaned, watching Loki move his hand to himself. He teased his hole, applying the lube with just enough pressure to leave him whimpering while his chest heaved and his cock twitched. The warm, tingling sensation spread inside of him with his fingers and all that he wanted was to feel En inside of him instead. He needed to share the intensity of what he was feeling with him. Loki guided En's hand as he pushed the head of his slick cock into him. His eyelids fluttered shut for a quick moment before Loki kissed En hungrily as he thrust deeper inside. He tightened his muscles around him, turning the pleasant warmth into a more intense heat with each movement. Loki wrapped his legs around him, pulling him as close as he could. En's cock throbbed inside Loki's tight hole, he struggled to move without hurting him. Loki remedied the situation with more lube, cursing under his breath and begging for more. Begging for it faster and harder. En was eager to give Loki what he wanted and so from there, it was all a blur. It was a mix of hurried kisses and clenched hands and beads of sweat trickling down writhing bodies until they came, spilling over and into each other. They lay entwined and caught their breath until both were ready to face whatever was waiting outside the door. 

* * *

By the time Loki and En had cleaned up and gotten dressed Thor and Heimdall were beginning to gather all of the passengers together. They followed quietly and fell in with the crowd while Thor made his way to the front of the ship. The Captain's chair wasn't exactly a throne and the gathering of Asgardian refugees and Sakaarian rebels was hardly a proper crowd for a coronation, but formal traditions didn't seem appropriate now anyway. Thor's actual coronation, that Loki had interrupted all those years ago, seemed trivial in light of all they had been through. Loki couldn't have known, but Thor felt the same way. Once he had been eager to be king, but after learning just what that meant that eagerness had been replaced by weary reluctance and a sense of obligation. 

Thor looked out at what remained of Asgard. There were a few faces he recognized, and many that he didn't. Some were Asgardian, some were Sakaarian, all were without homes and experiencing some form of loss. He only spoke a few words. He acknowledged and mourned the losses they had suffered and promised they had not been in vain. He vowed to protect his people to the best of his ability, to find them a home, and to guide them. What more could be said? 

Loki turned to En, "I'm going to talk to him, it might be best if-"

"Got it. Go, talk to him. I'll wait in our room and give you some space. Probably best if I don't get recognized too." He glanced around at the Sakaarian rebels that dotted the crowd, who were all thankfully focused on Thor and completely unaware that the man they'd overthrown was onboard with them. 

Thor's somber expression brightened when he saw Loki approaching. 

"You make a good king, brother...I mean it."

"Oh, I know. My speech wasn't interrupted by Frost Giants this time." 

"Suppose I had that coming-"

"Shit- Loki, I didn't mean it like...I only meant you didn't interrupt my 'big day' with some idiotic prank this time." Thor said awkwardly.

Loki squinted, "Day's not over yet." 

Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder, "Some things never do change. I have to admit, some of your pranks were actually pretty funny. The time you tricked Sif and the..." His face fell.

"What is it?"

"Sif and the Warriors Three...I didn't see them on the battlefield, I searched the ship...they're dead."

"Um, no they aren't. I banished them as soon as I took Odin's place, I probably should have mentioned that sooner." 

"You-" Thor took a deep breath, "Where are they?"

"Knowhere."

"Nowhere? Loki I swear if you make me answer some damn riddle before-"

"No.  _Knowhere_. The location. I sent them there, they're fine." 

Thor sighed with relief and agitation, "We're still figuring out a destination, so stopping by to rescue my closest friends first is the number one priority-"

"It's not a rescue they're perfectly capable of handling themselves. Well. At least half of them are."

"You're right. They are incredible and mighty warriors, and all four of them will not be pleased to see you."

Loki bit his lip, "Right, so...it's clearly best to drop me off first."

"As much as I'd like to see Sif kick your balls into your throat-"

"She did threaten to do that a lot, didn't she?"

"I'd prefer to spend as little time with your boyfriend as possible. So is it back to Sakaar for you, or...?"

"I'm not sure if that's what he had planned. I don't think he has a plan...but I might. So, yes, Sakaar." 

"You aren't going to take any of the rebels as prisoners, are you?"

"No, keep them." Loki said flippantly, "Unless they want to come back."

"And why would they want to go back to that lawless wasteland?"

Loki paused and a familiar smile spread across his face, "Because it's going to be under new management." 

* * *

Back in their room, En was sitting in front of a mirror, removing his smudged makeup. 

"Why would you tell him to take us back to Sakaar? Is that...is that what you thought I wanted?" He looked at Loki's reflection, "Because what I care about now is you. Us. I want to go somewhere where we can both be happy. Sakaar is...um...it's a bit of a mess. You don't have to do what you think I'd want, we can go anywhere. I'd conquer planets for you, Loki. The universe is at our fingertips."

"I don't need, or want, you to do any of that for me. Take over planets, leave your home behind..."

"Well, ah, as far as Sakaar is concerned I don't think going back is an option." He sighed and smoothed his hair back, now entirely lacking his distinctive style. He looked beautiful, Loki thought, as he saw him stripped of the persona he'd worn for so long. 

"Certainly not with that attitude. You've been coasting on your high status for so long that you've forgotten how to take control of what's yours." He stood behind En and ran his fingers through his hair before he knelt to his level. Loki cupped En's face with his hand and began to trace his neck, shoulder, arm, and then meet his hand. "So you are very, very lucky to have me by your side." 

"I know I am, you clever little minx. But to be honest I prefer you on your back." He slid his hand down to the small of Loki's back and pulled him onto his lap before kissing his neck and listening to the gentle moan that followed, feeling the vibrations of it on his lips.  

En took hold of Loki's hips and began to stand up, prompting Loki to wrap himself around En, arms around his neck and legs gripping his torso. He eased Loki onto the bed, laying him on his back and climbing on top, pulling his clothes away. As they kissed, Loki felt more intimacy with En than ever. So much had changed since he'd landed on Sakaar, so much he never would have planned or predicted, but he was grateful for what this had become. 

Loki closed his eyes and let himself feel the warmth of En's skin, the heat of his kisses, and the feather-light touches his fingers left on his body. There was no more scheming, no more deceit, no more lies, and no more titles or personas to keep up and hide behind. They had seen each other for who they truly were, a rare gift for either to give. Not many had ever seen behind the manipulative and materialistic facade of The Grandmaster, and En was glad that Loki was the one he'd chosen to show his true self to. And in turn, Loki felt lucky to be chosen. In the past Loki had scoffed at even the use of the phrase "making love" but he had come to understand why it was used the longer he was with En.

Loki gripped En's grey hair while En went down on him, he watched his head moving between his thighs and gave a soft sigh. Loki let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He thought only of his partner and focused only on what he felt from moment to moment. Usually, his thoughts were always racing because he was always planning his next move, his next trick. But there were none. En listened to Loki's breathing hitch and took him deeper inside, touching him exactly the way he wanted to be touched. No teasing or games this time. Loki gasped En's name until his orgasm left him silent and drawing in deep breaths. He shared deep, wet kisses and held En tight, then eagerly set to returning his partner's affection. Loki ran his tongue over him and took in the familiar, salty taste he had come to love. He hadn't realized how much he loved this sort of intimacy until En, and then he had begun to crave it. Loki watched him as he came, wanting to connect with En with all of his senses. He watched his face and tightened muscles, felt his cock spilling over into his mouth and tasted his cum as it slid down his throat, breathed in his scent, and listened to the way his name sounded when En groaned it as he came. 

After their second quickie of the day they were both too exhausted to do anything else so the two crawled under the covers of their shared bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the best nights sleep either one of them had had in a long time, deep and uninterrupted by outside noise or dreams. When Loki next opened his eyes he was unsure of how many hours had passed, but he felt rested. Sore muscles aside, he felt good. He looked at En, still sleeping, and smiled without meaning to. Loki turned to him, watching him, wrapped around him. En gripped Loki in his sleep, his hands inadvertently teasing his hardening cock before he turned away, leaving Loki cold in his absence. Loki exhaled a quiet moan. Without much thought he absently brought his hand to his cock, adjusting himself to ease the slight discomfort and then without meaning to he then continued to stroke himself beneath the covers. 

He didn't want to stop and he didn't want to disrupt his partner's rest. He didn't intend to finish, just quell the tension that had built up inside of him. Then just as he realized he was getting past a point where stopping would be extremely difficult En stirred, then spoke. 

"Don't stop...keep going, baby, let me watch you. Please..." His voice was rough in his barely awake state and it sent a tingling warmth through Loki's core. That raspy, sleepy voice was a weakness of his. He tilted his heavy head to meet En's eyes as he moved the covers away and gave himself slow, deliberate strokes, letting his hand fall loosely, lazily around his cock. Loki bit his lip.

"Fuck. You're perfect like this." 

Loki flushed, "Like what?" He asked, slightly embarrassed but trying not to be.

"Relaxed. Just...seeing you in bed, touching yourself like you're alone is such a treat. Why don't you...you know, relax a little more? Strip it all away?"

"I'm already- oh. You mean this form?"

"If that's alright with you, like, if you'd be more comfortable that way. I want to see the real you, whoever that is right now."

Loki pushed away the blankets that covered his body as shifted into his Jotun form. He climbed on top of En and all but melted into him, kissing him on his open mouth. He slipped his tongue between En’s parted lips, pushing against him. Loki nibbled En’s lower lip before trailing kisses down his neck with his blue lips. En licked his own lips at the sight of them. He put a hand beneath Loki's chin, pausing his eager affection for just long enough for him to admire the features on the face he had only seen once before. He ran his thumb along Loki's lips, tracing the soft, thin skin while Loki's red eyes watched him. En had forgotten how deep that shade of crimson was, how striking it was against all that blue. He appreciated the bold, brightly colored sort of beauty Loki's Jotun form possessed a great deal. He was aware that he came across as shallow, but during his time living as The Grandmaster, En Dwi Ghast had stopped caring about how others perceived him. Until he met Loki, anyway. He didn't want it to seem like he preferred one form over another, but as he once again took in Loki's Frost Giant appearance he couldn't help but think to himself that icy blue Loki was one of his favorites.

He pulled away and let his body hover above En's with his arms gripping the bedsheets on either side of him. Loki arched his back and eased himself further down the bed. The muscles in his arms tensed but his movement was fluid and flexible. Loki didn't break eye contact when he lowered his mouth to En's hip bone, nipping at it while his left hand lightly grazed his inner thigh. He pushed it aside with his fingertips, getting him to spread his legs apart. En tucked Loki's hair behind his ear and then traced his finger's from Loki's earlobe to his sharp jawline. His teeth sunk deeper, sucking hard enough to leave a mark before moving his mouth lower and repeating. His mouth reached En's lower abdomen, barely above his groin and just beside the start of the course strip of hair trailing from his stomach to the base of his cock, where he desperately wanted Loki to focus his attention. Reflexively, En gripped Loki's hair and pulled just enough to give him a hint at what he wanted. Loki ignored the hint and responded by sinking his teeth down further, expressing his desire to devour him, if only in the figurative sense. 

Loki looked up at him and flashed a quick smirk before slowly running his tongue over him. He was somehow driven by both spontaneous lust and the precise, deliberate teasing of his partner. He wanted to take thing slow this time, as much as he had enjoyed the rush towards climax that the previous encounters had become, this time he was willing to be patient.  

Loki tuned in to the quiet, hitched breathes En drew in and exhaled and did his best to make him breathe faster. He succeeded and smiled to himself when En occasionally started whimpering, his fully erect cock throbbing just inches away from Loki’s face. To test the waters Loki lowered himself in tiny increments until they were skin to skin. 

“Fuck, Loki…” En moaned when he felt the pressure of Loki’s body on his own. It felt agonizingly perfect after the barely-there brushes of his fingertips and the sting of his teeth biting into sensitive skin. Loki was very good at teasing in a way that felt detached. He made En long for more than physical contact, he made him feel disconnected from Loki entirely before he gave him everything he wanted. It heightened his senses, physically and emotionally bringing En closer to Loki. 

He looked down at him, laying between his thighs with his head resting beside his left hip and his hands moving over his body. Loki returned his gaze and ran his tongue over his lips before doing the same to En’s cock, continuing to tease him by giving glimpses of what he intended to do to him. Loki felt the muscles in En’s thighs tense and his cock twitched beneath Loki’s tongue. Unable to resist, Loki wrapped his mouth around the head of En’s cock and flicked his tongue over it. He let the familiar taste of him melt in his mouth and let out a small hum of satisfaction, driving En wild. Inch by inch Loki took the full length into his mouth, then deep in his throat. His movement was still slow, but he had subtly been increasing his speed. He took En to the hilt with hollowed cheeks and then pulled up, once again making him crave more. 

“Please…” En gasped out of desperation. 

To his surprise, Loki gave him what he asked for. His head bobbed faster as he gave him the deep throat attention that he knew En wanted. Loki used his free hand to grip his balls and run his fingers over them. The whole time En was calling out Loki’s name, which made him all the more eager to fuck him. Hearing his name spoken in ragged gasps and desperate moans were almost always guaranteed to make him achingly hard. Being the one to cause En to lose control and beg Loki for release was something he couldn’t help but love. He reveled in the encouragement, in the praise that came with sex. And, truthfully, he also just liked the sound of his own name. 

Even with magic and various tricks he’d picked up over the years, deep throating someone with a cock as big as En’s grew tiring faster than he’d like. The discomfort and occasional pain was well worth it, though, when he heard that shift in the tone of En’s voice that signaled he was close before he even warned Loki. 

En watched Loki suck him off, touching him just the right way and looking like the god he was as he did it. How he’d managed to get so lucky he didn’t know, he just basked in it. The tight, warm grip around his cock followed by the constant thrusts onto it was pure ecstasy. He looked at Loki with his dark hair pushed to one side, giving him a good view of the sharp features of his face in his current form. He was so beautiful, such a perfect shade of dark blue with that sultry and mischievous look in his brilliant red eyes. He could watch him like that forever and probably would have if Loki didn’t draw his orgasm out of him. He pulled him to the edge of climax and he gasped, remaining in that moment until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Loki, Loki- Loki, babe, I’m-“ En rushed to tell Loki that he was about to cum, but Loki had gotten very good at reading his body and didn’t need the warning. He loved hearing it though. 

Just as he came Loki adjusted his position and wrapped his hand around En’s thick, wet cock. He spilled over into Loki’s mouth and watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the thick ropes of cum that pooled around his tongue. Loki squeezed his hand and jerked it along the length of him, milking the last few spurts out. He looked at En and made a show of licking his cock clean, running his flattened tongue along him and swallowing every drop, his lips shiny with saliva. He felt filthy in the best way, covered in the mess of sex while kneeling on all fours with his back arched and legs apart, his hard cock between them aching to be touched. To En he looked irresistible, and within seconds he had pulled Loki onto him and started kissing his wet mouth. 

He ran his hands over Loki’s body, from his jawline to his hipbone, before reaching between his legs and wrapping his hand tightly around Loki’s cock. 

“How do you want it, kitten?” He murmured. 

“Suck me.” Loki commanded, breathing heavily through parted lips, as he crawled off of En and stood beside the bed. 

He guided En with one hand, pulling him forward and having him crawl on all fours to the edge of the bed and align his mouth with Loki’s cock. 

“Here, let me…” Loki took En’s head in his hands, cupping his jawline with one hand and gripping his hair with the other, “Let me fuck you like this.” It was spoken like a command, but he looked to En to see him nod with enthusiastic approval before he made a move. 

His fingers tightened their grip and Loki tilted his hips forward a bit. Just enough to bring the tip to En’s lips, where he obediently let his mouth fall open and licked the parts of Loki he could reach. Loki groaned, the slight tickle of En’s tongue and the softness of his lips were perfect. He pushed further into En’s mouth and let the wet warmth envelop his cock. Each time he pulled back he was less able to show restraint when he pushed back in, and soon he was thrusting in and out of En’s eager mouth. The position and movement alone were enough to turn him on. 

More often than not Loki took on the submissive role, but he was more than happy to take on a dominant position as well. Before he hadn’t thought of face fucking as particularly sexy, but that probably had more to do with the fact that he was on the receiving end with a rough partner he didn’t know very well. With En it was different. There was enough trust between them that Loki felt he could explore just about anything with him. And he discovered that he really, really liked this. 

His breath came in quick huffs as he took complete control over his partner. Loki tilted his head back with his eyes closed and groaned, continuing to pump in and out of En. With each thrust he felt closer to climax, the feeling spread from the tip of his cock all the way through the rest of his body. Warmth exploded from within him, he held En tight as he came. He trembled, waves of warmth crashing over him, and watched En swallow each time Loki spilled over. He set out to suck him dry, an act that took some time given Loki’s tendency to cum in a series of loads where En came all at once.

After letting Loki’s cock pop out of his mouth and drawing in a few wet gasps En smiled and said, “Fuck, I love that about you. Always so insatiable.” Loki exhaled a quiet laugh and tried to catch his breath, cum still leaking from his slit. En looked into his eyes as he brought his tongue to Loki’s spent erection and licked the tip of his cock clean. Loki swore, “Fuck, En, I’m still-“ And with one more moan he spilled all that was left in him, shooting his cum onto En’s tongue, lips, chin, and jaw. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I would have asked if I wanted-“ Loki fumbled for a cloth from the bedside table.

En licked his lips and laughed softly, “It’s okay, princess. Really it’s, uh, more than okay. You’re really fucking hot when you’re flustered like that.” 

Loki’s already pink face became more flushed as he gently wiped away the mess from En’s face, “Still. I didn’t know I could still…”

“What, now you’re shy?” He teased playfully, “I get it, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything with me, okay? I thought you knew that by now, but I really mean it. And this goes for everything, not just sex stuff. But, um, I’ve seen just about everything where sex is concerned so believe me when I tell you that everything we’ve done together is pretty damn tame compared to some of the shit I’ve seen. And done. In a good way though, of course. In a way, it makes what we have, and what we do, special in a kinda way.”

Loki smiled warmly and gave a gentle kiss in response before he said, “I know…and I think it does too.” 

He climbed onto the bed and lay next to En, resting his head on his shoulder. En stroked Loki’s hair and his eyelids felt heavy. They lay together in silence, enjoying it while it lasted before they realized they’d have to face the others at some point. At first, Loki was sad to leave their privacy behind. He didn’t want to clean up and get dressed and face other people, but then he realized just how much time he and En had in front of them. They had countless days and nights to spend together, and that thought gave him the energy he needed to speak to his brother. 

* * *

Loki and En found Thor surrounded by his friends, all sitting and laughing with each other. When they noticed that Loki and En were there they fell quiet. Thor, Heimdall, the Valkyrie, and the Hulk turned to them, unsure of what to say. 

"Loki. Grandmaster." Valkyrie addressed them both with an unamused look then returned to downing the drink in her hand.

"I'm actually thinking about dropping the title and just, uh, going by my name now. So why don't we reintroduce ourselves, give us a, uh, clean start." He cleared his throat, "I'm En Dwi Ghast, nice to meet you, Scrapper 142, My ex-Champion, god of Thunder, and Sexy Guard."

"Brunnhilde." She corrected. 

"Hulk." The Hulk grunted, already bored by the attempt at pleasantries. 

"Thanks for getting the title right, for once, but you can just call me Thor." 

"I am Heimdall."

"And he's not just a guard, he's an all-seeing savior of the Asgardian people and my best friend, so show more respect." Thor immediately interjected. 

"...No objection to the sexy part, though. Got it." He winked, getting a chuckle out of Brunnhilde and making Thor go pink in the cheeks. 

"Do you mind if we...?" Loki gestured towards the empty seats where the group was lounging. 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Thor sat upright, "Grab a drink, sit with us. It's not a long trip but we're enjoying the downtime while it lasts. We could all use a break." 

Loki and En settled on a couch opposite Thor and Heimdall. Hulk sat on the floor to their left and Brunnhilde reclined with her legs hanging over the arm of her chair. She let her head loll back, "Some of us more than others." she noted, turning to En. 

"Okay, I may not have been out on the- the, uh, front lines of battle, but give me a break I was hiding from people who wanted me dead."

"Can't imagine why." Thor deadpanned. 

"Alright, go ahead and get it out of your system. We'll be out of your way soon enough." Loki said. 

"Well, it's either mock your dictator of a boyfriend or laugh about the thing Thor has forbidden we ever speak of-"

"That counts as speaking of it!" Thor interrupted, making Brunnhilde smile. 

"What's this forbidden topic?" En asked, genuinely not knowing what they were referring to. 

Loki turned to En, speaking at a low volume, "My, um, distraction." 

"Ohh, the live show of our orgy! Got it." He started laughing to himself, "I'm, ah, sorry you had to see that, Thunder. But rest assured it was all completely consensual and safe, I take good care of your baby brother so don't you worry-"

"Please stop talking now." Thor buried his face in his hands while everyone else tried to stifle their laughter to varying degrees of success, with Heimdall having the most effective poker face and Brunnhilde struggled not to choke on her drink.

Even Hulk was laughing, his deep chuckle echoing in the room, "Floozy god." He stated bluntly, still chuckling to himself. 

At that point, no one could resist laughing. Even Thor and Loki lost it, cracking up at the sheer absurdity and awkwardness of it all. 

"I'll take it, I've been called worse." Loki laughed. 

"Aw, lay off my Lokitty, you guys." En put an arm around Loki.

"You're right, that's much worse than floozy god." Brunnhilde said. 

"So." Heimdall cleared his throat, "It is my understanding that before we land you wish to address the Sakaarians onboard?" 

"Smooth redirection there." Brunnhilde quipped, smiling at Heimdall. 

"I do, there is a lot that needs to be said." Loki said, "And I need to be the one to say it."

"We'll be ready to land soon. Now's the time, if you're ready."

"I am." 

Heimdall nodded, then set to summoning the people once again. Loki steadied himself as he waited, going over what he needed to say in his head over and over. Ultimately he decided that the basic outline he had formulated was enough and he'd leave the rest to improvisation. He needed to feel out the crowd, see their reactions and play to what they wanted to hear. He was silent until it was time. 

Loki stood where Thor had just one day before, looking out at the same crowd his brother had addressed. He pushed aside thoughts of once again falling in Thor's shadow and instead focused on what he knew himself to be capable of. He drew in a deep breath and then he spoke. 

"I'd like to address the people of Sakaar and Asgard not as the prince or king of Asgard, but as a fellow refugee. My home is gone, the same as many of you, and I want to speak directly to the Asgardians who fought to the end and to the Sakaarians who did the same. I especially want to recognize the members of the successful revolution against an oppressive regime, one that was not only unfair but cruel. Under your former leader, you endured terrible hardships. You were lied to, told you were lost and that you had found your only home, a home that only had a place for you at the bottom of the food chain. ‘You were lost, but now you are found.’ It sounds comforting, promising even. But it did not mean that you found a place where you belonged, it meant that you were abandoned in a place where you were found to be exploitable. What could have been a sanctuary became a prison with just enough entertainment and distractions to give you a false sense of hope that tricked you into thinking you were free. Perhaps you had your share of troubles, but things could be worse. You adjusted to inequality. It became normal...Until you realized how much more you were worth, how much more you deserved. You fought back, and I applaud you for that. Those of you who don’t recognize me as royalty of Asgard likely remember me as the… _distraction_ that allowed the revolution and escape to occur…Yeah, I’m seeing the realization dawn on a few of you. Yes, that was me. I look a bit different without a muzzle and handcuffs on.” 

He paused for the low rumble of laughter that filled the room and pursed his lips, smiling as his self-deprecating jokes and involvement in the revolution took hold of the crowd. 

“The planet you left was run in a cruel and unstable manner. That planet is now practically uninhabited, a veritable blank slate with new resources constantly arriving through the many portals nearby. Now, I understand that what I am about to offer may seem unbelievable but I am sincere, and you are free to turn it down. Just, please, hear me out.” 

The room was quiet save for a few confused whispers. 

"Realize Sakaar's wasted potential with me, come back and work beside me to make it the haven for those who are lost and have nowhere to go. I will take that once hollow phrase and make it true. I am not a Grandmaster. I am not a power-hungry king, I have no desire for excessive wealth. I don't ask you to kneel or worship me. In truth, I did once crave the very things I now renounce...but something about such titles brings out the worst in people. The positions of power only become more dangerous when given an important title, an identity. My own identity is fluid, ever-changing, but...the rulers I have found to be strongest and most fair have not been kings. They have been queens. Empathetic, benevolent, humble...all traits I once lacked and all traits I greatly admire. If you'll have me, I will be your queen. Slavery will be abolished, caste systems will be no more, all cruelty will end and it will be replaced with equality, something Sakaar has never truly seen."

The crowd ranged from unimpressed to skeptical at first, and those who had been moved by Loki’s speech whispered to each other. En looked at Loki and hoped he knew what he was doing. 

"It will take time to rebuild the civilization entirely. Time and work you do not owe to it, or to me. You can abandon Sakaar and stay on this ship, travel with my brother to find a new home, and no one will blame you...or you can return with me and create a new world. The choice is entirely yours, and you will be free to leave whenever you like if you decide to. This is an offer, not a command.” 

The noise level rose as some clapped and cheered, shouting out their preferences, arguing amongst each other, and asking questions no one could quite make out. Heimdall stepped beside Loki. 

“Quiet. You will have time to make your decision. If you wish to follow Loki to Sakaar you may exit the ship when we arrive there. If not, remain onboard and follow Thor as we search for a new home.” 

The crowd was quiet again, only murmuring once they had dispersed. From what Loki could tell so far it had gone far better than he expected, and when the time came around half of the Sakaarians had chosen to return and a large number of Asgardians were willing to join them as well. 

Loki looked out at the planet he had landed on by random chance. “I never would have imagined this.” He said to Thor. 

“Neither would I, but I am proud of you Loki.” Thor smiled, “Mother is too, I know it. I can see her looking down the sanctuary you’re building with pride. You’ll do good to follow in her footsteps.”

Loki nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, “I know. I’ll do my best to.”

Thor hugged him close as they said their goodbyes, for the time being, promising to visit each other soon and stay in contact. It was a promise Loki actually intended to keep. 

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and the ship departed the long task of transforming Sakaar began. 

* * *

It did take time and work from everyone, and Loki worked nonstop to keep up morale, but eventually, the foundations for a new life had been built. As promised, there was no slavery or forced fights to the death. However, upon insistence from former fighters and scrappers, the Contest of Champions had been replaced by a non-lethal variant where the fighters chose to participate and were paid.

“It wasn’t that bad, they were just…prisoners with jobs.”

“Yeah, there’s a shorter word for that, En.” Loki quipped. 

“This is just…different.”

“No complaining. It’s not what you’re used to, but you’re lucky I convinced them that you aren’t a threat anymore. Most revolutions of that sort end with the dictator being ripped to shreds and devoured. This is a slap on the wrist.”

“I’d prefer a slap on-“

“Not now, I swear, if you distract me again-“ En interrupted Loki with a kiss that left them both smiling. 

“Sorry, princess. Shit- sorry, habit. Sorry, Loki, queen of Sakaar.” 

“You know I like it when you call me princess,” Loki whispered into his ear before pulling him in for another kiss. 

“I don’t like it,” Topaz said, startling Loki and En, who had not realized she was anywhere near them. 

“Would it kill you to knock?” En cried in exasperation. 

“Knock on what? You’re standing outside. In the open.” She turned to Loki, “It’s ready.”

“What is?” 

“Our throne room. It’s not what you’d expect, it’s more for meetings with civilians and traders than anything, but-“ 

En cut Loki off, “I wanna see! Show me, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Just…don't expect anything too extravagant,” Loki said, taking his hand and leading the way. 

They stood outside the doors, with En covering his eyes as Loki pushed them open. 

“Alright, you can look.”

The room wasn’t extravagant, but En loved it, and he told Loki as much as he admired the shade of blue of the walls and throne near the back of the room. The rest of the furniture was practical, with the throne standing out as the only indicator of any sort of royal status. The excessive display of wealth throughout the houses of the elites had been largely toned down and redistributed, though Loki did keep their bedroom almost entirely the same. 

The throne was intricately carved and ebony in color with a tall back and a seat wide enough for two. Loki lead En to it and gestured for him to sit. As soon as he did Loki moved in beside him, nestled close. 

“What do you think?”

“Should I…it probably won’t look good for people to see me sitting on a throne again.”

“They know who’s in charge.” Loki shifted, turning to face En and sit on his lap. “Besides, I can’t resist…” He kissed En, “Everything between us started like this. It’s almost poetic to start our new life this way too.” 

En held Loki and kissed him back, “I can’t argue with that. Although technically it all started with a go-go dance from outer space.”

A mischievous smile crossed Loki’s face, “So what do you say we break this thing in?”

“I, uh, definitely won’t argue with that either.” He laughed, “At your service, queen Loki.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, still smiling, “Quit teasing about that and take these clothes off.”

En started to remove his shirt, “I’m not teasing, you know…I really am more than happy to call you my queen.”

Loki kissed him, the teasing tone was gone from both of their voices, “I love you, En.”

“I love you too, Loki.” 

The playfulness returned and Loki put his lips against En’s ear, “Prove it to me.” He murmured, causing En to shiver, then take up the challenge. 

The odd, yet perfectly matched, couple once again found themselves wrapped up in each other as the world around them faded away. It wasn’t something either of them expected, but they truly had found comfort in each other. After centuries of searching neither one of them had experienced genuine connection and sense of belonging, only to stumble upon each other by chance and realize they’d met their equal. Both were evenly matched in the sort of skill it takes to survive at the top for so long, which meant that beneath the flamboyant, larger than life facades they were equally matched in loneliness as well. 

They understood each other before they shared their histories because they didn’t need to. It was already written clear as day in every silver-tongued lie and charming smile that failed to reach their eyes. En and Loki mirrored each other’s reality, which presented them with a rare opportunity to either shatter the reflection or allow themselves to be vulnerable enough to find solace in honesty for once. The love that formed between them could be seen as odd in many ways, but also incredibly fitting. 

This truth about their relationship was known by both En and Loki, as was the fact that they weren’t sure where the years, decades, and centuries to come would take them. Could what they had last that long? Did it even matter if it meant they could ease each other’s pain and embrace their love for just a while? Those sorts of questions would occasionally cross Loki’s mind, but he didn’t dwell on them. He had a kingdom, a home, a family, and a partner that he loved. He was truly happy with his new life, and he considered that a luxury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along as I fell in love with this crazy ass ship. I never thought that I'd genuinely love a pairing that started as a couple jokes about an orgy spaceship and lead to me writing fic about Jeff Goldblum becoming the Norse god of mischief's sugar daddy so that's life I guess! It's definitely been a fun, wild ride though
> 
> I also really appreciate all the comments and enough of you have asked for more that I've decided to do the Sif/Valkyrie follow up fic with some background/crossover Frostmaster. It might take me some time because I've got a lot going on but I'm really excited to write it. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, fellow frostmaster fans <3


End file.
